Somos lo que somos, basta de historia y de cuentos
by Monchy
Summary: After Quigon's death, Obiwan got Anakin a place inside the order, but he didn't train him. Years after, they meet again in a mission. AnixObi slash.
1. Minority

A/N: each chapter is named after a song, so I'll put the lyrics at the end of each one. The title of the fanfic is in spanish and it means "we are what we are, enouhg with the history and stories".

**

* * *

**

**Somos lo que somos, basta de historia y de cuentos**

_Chapter I: Minority_

"Todos somos rehenes de nuestros prejuicios" Gabriel García Márquez ("We are all hostages of our prejudices")

Obi-wan Kenobi.

He had heard a lot about him and in very different ways and, still, none of them had seemed to concur with what had been his first impression. Anakin Skywalker had met Obi-wan as Qui-gon Jinn's padawan and his conversations with him had been reduced basically to none. The only thing Anakin had been able to assure at the age of nine was that Obi-wan hadn't trusted him. He was able to understand it, after all, his apparition had produced the instant launching of Obi-wan to the real world, since Qui-gon had found another apprentice.

He had thought of Obi-wan as uptight, boring, of little interest. Qui-gon gave the profile of what he had thought of a jedi back then, powerful and intimidating. Nevertheless, his young apprentice resembled more a bookworm than a warrior. Qui-gon had explained him that Obi-wan felt much more attachment to rules and hierarchy that he would ever felt, and he had said that it would take him far, possibly to a good seat on the Council. Anakin had thought then that he preferred the life of a warrior than that of a politician, and he still did. Still, Qui-gon had wanted him to find a guide in Obi-wan, and that was why his last wish had been for him to become his apprentice.

Obi-wan had interceded for him in the Council and had gotten him a place inside the order, but hadn't taken him as his padawan. Sometimes Anakin wondered if Qui-gon would have felt betrayed or if he would have understood his former padawan's feelings. Anakin understood them, but didn't accept them. Not being accepted under Obi-wan's wing had felt like a stab on his back even when he didn't like the jedi at all. He suspected that wasn't going to change.

The Council considered Obi-wan Kenobi as one of their best knights, loyal and humble, maybe a little difficult. Ever since Qui-gon's death he had been assigned different partners on different missions and none of them had seemed to last long enough. Scared or bored, they had all begged not to stay with the jedi in a permanent way. Still, the Council kept insisting, putting him with different characters, expecting that one of their best knights was capable on finding someone who formed a nice team with him. Every try had been useless.

Rumors didn't talked about Obi-wan as good as the Council did. The truth was Anakin had been able to avoid him since Naboo, so he had decided to investigate a little. It seemed Obi-wan had left broken hearts and fury behind him. The younger ones had ended up in his bed, being rejected later as simple affairs and the older ones had been defied by an irritating character and superiority. Certainly, none of those descriptions adjusted to the young padawan that had taken his hand back in Tatooine. Obi-wan had seemed more of the repressed virginal type than the can't keep it in his pants one and also one with calmed character, never arrogant.

Of course, time and suffering changes people. The thing was when Obi-wan found himself in his new mission, Anakin would be the one standing next to him, and he was sure he was going to become his Achilles' heel. Anakin didn't think sex was a promise and he had a stronger character than anybody. He had seen Obi-wan Kenobi before and he knew what was behind of so much presumption. The jedi wouldn't be capable of playing with him, he wouldn't dare to.

He wondered what thoughts would go through Obi-wan's mind when he knew who would be his new tryout companion.

"Ha!", Anakin thought, "Obi-wan Kenobi"

* * *

"What was the problem with Raschid, anyway? He is young but his head is where it's supposed to be, he could have learned from you", Mace Windu let an involuntary sigh escape while looking for something to drink in his quarter's kitchen. He should have bought something, but he hadn't expected Obi-wan's visit.

"I don't need a youngling to teach, I would prefer someone who knows all there is to know about life, Mace", he sited on the uncomfortable white couch taking his hands to his eyes and rubbing them softly. He was tired.

"Do you want to go out and drink something? I think there's nothing here", said Mace from the kitchen, his voice accompanied by glass sounds, "aha! Forget about that, I have some good wine. I should put some order here, I don't know what the hell was this doing behind empty bottles, I don't even know why I have empty bo–"

"Stop talking out of it, Mace, I just came to ask about the new one", Mace appeared in the room door with a bottle and a couple of glasses in his hands, watching the other man's exasperated gesture. He wasn't sure at which point Obi-wan had lost his so famous patience, although he suspected Qui-gon's death had given a full turn to what the jedi had been during his youth. And the kid, the kid had had a lot to do in it, "so?", Mace pointed an accusing finger to him and walked towards him. Obi-wan wasn't going to be happy with the news.

"I have a feeling you're not going to like this", Obi-wan rolled his eyes exasperated, "all I can say in my defense is that I tried to stop it, but Yoda insisted, and you know how difficult the old guy gets when–"

"Mace", Obi-wan took the glass of wine the other one offered and leaned on the couch. He wished Mace would stop the silly banter, all he wanted was to go to his quarters and sleep. He had had all kinds of partners, who could be that bad?

"Anakin Skywalker", Obi-wan tightened his grip on his glass unconsciously. Anakin Skywalker.

"If this is a joke it is pretty tasteless, Mace", his voice sounded tired, robotic and a bit worried. Anakin Skywalker. He had expected not to see him again.

"I tried to talk the Council out of the idea, but after all the partners you've had Yoda thought it would be recommendable. Sometimes I think the old guy is loosing his neurons, but he started talking about the Force and the destiny and leading to the Dark Side and you know what it's like… he is still the boss after all, Obi-wan", Mace paused to shrugg a little, "I understand him tough, because if they are young you take them to bed and if they are old you defy them… the Council is desperate trying to find you someone, anyone"

"What is the damned problem?", Anakin Skywalker, "I work perfectly fine alone", he hadn't trusted the kid for a second and he had still gotten him inside the order. What did they want now? That he took him to the good path? The boy had a pretty questionable reputation, besides the personal aspects of the situation

"Yoda insists that your negative to work in a team leads to the Dark Side", he shrugged again, this time putting his hand casually on Obi-wan's knee. After all, he knew exactly how to calm his friend, and he couldn't complain about his bed abilities

"Mace, please", whispered Obi-wan while getting up and with a glare a mother would have given to her naughty son, "what do you think about him?", maybe the Chosen One's reputation wasn't all that true

"Personally, I don't trust him", Mace took his gaze to his glass, sounding a bit hurt by the rejection. Obi-wan had always been agreeable to a little _rendezvous_ with him, "he is arrogant and annoying, he likes to defy authority and has little to no respect for the Code… But he is a good warrior", he conceded finally, "he is a great pilot and his fighting abilities are amazing, but he is dangerous… but you know, he is the Chosen One", he raised his arms and moved his hands. Mace had never believed in prophecies and much less in Anakin being the one to accomplish them.

"The Chosen One", Qui-gon's Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker, "it's going to be one hell of a mission", Mace nodded with a half smile and, leaving his glass on a nearby table, got closer to Obi-wan.

"You'll handle it, Obi-wan", the words were whispered in his ear while a pair of familiar hands found some skin to touch, "now, would you relax?"

"Ha!", thought Obi-wan while he let go between Mace's hands, "Anakin Skywalker"

* * *

End chapter I.

Minority – Green Day

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
One nation under dog  
There of which I stand alone  
A face in the crowd  
Unsung, against the mold  
Without a doubt  
Singled out  
The only way I know

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

Stepped out of the line  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
Marching out of time  
To my own beat now  
The only way I know

One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
"For crying out loud" she screamed unto me  
A free for all  
F 'em all  
You are your own sight

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority


	2. Chump

Chapter II: Chump

"It is easier to disintegrate an atom than a prejudice" Albert Einstein

The mission they had between hands would take them to the inhospitable planet Morla. The only advantage of that, in Obi-wan's wise opinion, was that the trip wasn't very long and there would be less chances of crashing and/or flying at high speed. He hated flying. At least the ship was big enough not to notice the movement; he would hate looking vulnerable in front of Anakin Skywalker.

Morla wasn't inhospitable because of its geographic constitution. Obi-wan remembered it as a place filled with natural lagoons and a nature controlled enough not to seem annoying or invading. It was a small planet, whose people were distributed in just two cities. And that was the problem: the people. Both clans, the Shani and the Heri, had refused to live in harmony, both claiming the whole territory for themselves. For thousands of years, bloody battles and injustice had haunted the innocent people handled by a few corrupted politicians. Nevertheless, the leaders had finally understood that it would be for the benefit of both to stop with the cruelty and had agreed to seat and negotiate. Of course, they needed and impartial mediator for that purpose, and that's where he entered... them, Anakin and him. 

When Obi-wan boarded the ship that would take them to Morla, Anakin was already there. He was sitting and giving him his back and, even though he made no move to acknowledge his presence, he knew Obi-wan had appeared. Obi-wan took two steps to the front, waiting for Anakin to stand up and look at him, hoping to get a physical impression. The truth was he felt a morbid curiosity to see what had became of that skinny and smiley kid.

"Anakin Skywalker", he pronounced his name easily, rolling it in his tongue as an unpronounceable sin, "sincerely, I wasn't expecting to have the... pleasure of seeing you again", even if he couldn't see his face, he was able to feel a half smile curving his lips/luscious lips, he thought.

"Obi-wan Kenobi", Anakin stood up, turning around to face the other knight, "I guess I could say the same", Anakin was slightly taller than him, which didn't have to be a disadvantage, although it couldn't be nice either. He wore black robes, pretty strange in a jedi, who usually chose light attires, such as Obi-wan. Anakin was, as a general impression, intimidating.

"You've grown up", at some other time Obi-wan would have regretted such a stupid comment, but right now he was too worried analyzing the boy. He was attractive, athletic, perfect he could say. He had an aura of mystery and danger around him, which went with the reputation he had around the Temple. His smile was arrogant, perfectly curved in a pair of lips that, indeed, were luscious.

"That's what time tends to do to people", his voice sounded a bit disdainful, as if he was hiding a maquiavelic laugh behind each comment.

"I guess–"

"We are ready to leave", Obi-wan nodded to the droid that would pilot the ship. He had gotten Mace to give him that caprice so he could avoid piloting a ship in which he didn't feel secure. He smiled to himself knowingly; after all, all he had to do to get something from Mace was caress that little spot of his scalp.

"I could have piloted it myself", Anakin sounded upset, a bit childish in that whiny tone. Obi-wan offered him a smirk.

"I don't doubt it, still, I considered more comfortable to have a pilot", another reason for that action had been to annoy the boy whose liking for flying at high speed was known in the entire galaxy.

"I wonder how you got it", but he knew, he just wanted to know how much Obi-wan was willing to concede, "it's kind of hard to get this kind of... favors?"

"Favors. Indeed, it was a personal favor from Mace", it seemed Obi-wan had nothing to hide, which only made everything more interesting.

"Incredible, I personally consider master Windu very inaccessible", Anakin smiled watching Obi-wan clutch a sit strongly when the ship left the platform, entering open space immediately, "although you probably have your own tricks", Obi-wan repressed a laugh. The kid was arrogant and, in other circumstances, he could have liked him. Anyway, it was a refreshing change from the naive youngsters he used to get. A challenge, that would be Anakin.

"Yes, my own tricks", he nodded.

"Take your seats, please" interrupted the pilot droid, "we will be entering hyperspace in a few minutes", both obeyed the order silently, sitting one in front of the other.

"I've heard a lot about you in this past years", Obi-wan noticed Anakin's right hand covered by a leather glove and remembered the story about the Geonosis battle in which he hadn't participated. If his memory was correct the boy had lost the arm at Dooku's hands, "an imprudence?", he whispered pointing at the arm with his head.

"A lesson", answered Anakin closing the gloved hand strongly. A robotic arm, just as Obi-wan had thought, "there is also much talking about you in the Temple, still, it all seems pretty contradictory", Anakin decided time hadn't changed Obi-wan. The only noticeable difference was his beard which made him look a bit older than he was, although he suspected he wore it precisely because of that. His eyes, too, looked more tired.

"Not everything is true, not everything is a lie, I wonder how good a judge you will be, Anakin Skywalker"

"We'll see, right, Obi-wan Kenobi?"

Those were the last words they exchanged during the rest of the trip.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thania Heri, heir of the Heri clan, waited next to her father for the arrival of the jedi messengers in the platform they had hurriedly built between the two cities of the planet Morla. The occasion would be memorable, since it was the first time both clans were in the same place without weapons, all of them waiting for the impartial judges from the Republic to show up. They all seemed to be convinced that these envies would solve every problem that had consumed the region for centuries and Thania could only hope that they were right. Nonetheless, she doubted this would be as easy as they pretended, after all, every part would claim its own rights which, by experience, only led to killing.

Thania had never truly understood the gap that separated both clans. The Shani and the Heri weren't all that different, their only differences were basically the hair color and a few religious beliefs. The Shani had bright blond hair and women and men wore it long, the first ones in tall ponytails and the second ones in elaborate hair styles; the Heri had hair of the deepest black, but the men usually wore shaved heads. On the other hand, their religious beliefs were only different by some interpretations of the holy writings, but in her personal opinion, the solution was simply to respect the each other's beliefs and allow everybody to profess their religion without the fear of being murdered because of it. Of course, nobody seemed to agree with her, not even her father.

It was the sound of engines what took her out of her thoughts. She raised her gaze and watched the silver ship land easily into the improvised platform. When the engines turned off, the ramp came down and allowed her to see two men getting down. One of them, the older, looked elegant and diplomat, the other, younger, seemed imposing and powerful. The truth was they pretty much adjusted to what she had expected from a pair of jedis, although she hadn't thought they would be so attractive. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obi-wan was the first to get closer to the leaders, or that's what he hoped they were. This was his second visit to Morla, the first one still being Qui-gon's padawan, nevertheless, they hadn't been invited that first time, so he never got to meet any leader.

"We feel very honored receiving you in our humble planet, jedi knights", the one who had talked was a man of Anakin's height, athletic and with a hard gesture on his face. He had beautiful blonde hair, so Obi-wan assumed he was the Shani leader, "my name is Batcha"

"Shani leader, I assume", whispered Obi-wan, shaking the hand the other man offered. He was an attractive man, but didn't inspire any trust, "my name is Obi-wan Kenobi, this is–"

"Anakin Skywalker", Anakin offered Obi-wan a satisfied half smiled while shaking the other man's hand. Obi-wan shook his head to the stupid rebellion of the boy, who seemed to want to remember him that he wasn't the boss.

"My children", Batcha pointed at four youngsters that looked pretty much like him, "we're at your service, knights", he threw Anakin an appreciative glance and smirked.

"Oh, oh, jedis!", Batcha rolled his eyes when he heard the other man's voice, "I'm Gambola, Heri leader, nice to meet you!", Obi-wan offered his hand to the man with sweet expression and fat complexion that had spoken, but he was trapped into a strong hug. While he straightened his clothes, Anakin seemed to find the man funny and returned Gambola's gesture with a hug as assertive as the one offered, which made Obi-wan thinnk that the kid was a box full of surprises, "my daughter, Thania", Obi-wan noticed Batcha's satisfied expression. So what the man liked were young attractive people, any gender or race.

"Nice to meet you", the girl was happy just shaking their hands shyly. She was short and had a shy expression, but was very beautiful.

"We have prepared you a little cabin between both cities", continued Gambola. Batcha kept a hard expression, "it's close enough to both of them, which should make the job easier. We hope you find it comfortable, don't we, Batcha?", the man put an arm around the other man's shoulders, who just separated from him as fast as he could, "my daughter will take you there"

"My heir will go, too", said Batcha, "we will leave you the rest of the day to accommodate yourselves, we will go trough the official part tomorrow"

Obi-wan nodded. The truth was he had expected to start with everything that same day, but it would have been rude to refuse what had been such a clear order.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thania and a very silent boy whose name they hadn't gotten, took them to a house of rustic style, built in wood (a not very used material, given its inefficiency compared to metal) and bigger than expected. Both jedis would agree – if they spoke at all – that it was a nice surprise to have beds and showers, used as they were to camp in uncomfortable tents during their long trips.

Once both kids had left bowing like crazy, Obi-wan went to look around the house which, certainly, wasn't peculiar. Anakin, on his part, sited in front of a table and practiced his newest hobby: watching Obi-wan. Obi-wan was an attractive man. He looked calmed, opened and experimented; Anakin could understand what other people saw in him. His smile was honest, although his expression was hard to read, although people probably noticed his muscles and his plain stomach sooner than his expression.

Anakin offered him his best smile when he felt him watching him from the door frame, datapad in hand. Obi-wan walked towards him slowly, standing next to his sitting figure. As an unconscious gesture, Anakin stood up, looking for the power his height gave him.

"Do you know anything about this place?", Anakin was surprised by the question. He soon understood that for Obi-wan it was work first, power games later. Spoilsport.

"What's necessary, yeah", he didn't make any gesture to grab the datapad that Obi-wan offered him, making him leave it on the table, "why?"

"Because this is a diplomatic mission", Obi-wan took his hands to his eyes and rubbed them in an exasperated gesture. Anakin would soon learn that was one of the jedi's obsessions, "we have to know every detail about the people we're dealing with"

"And don't you do that... dealing with them? It's a personal opinion, of course, but don't you think it's more useful talking to them than loosing time with useless reading?", he made a dismissing gesture to the datapad, looking then at Obi-wan.

"How do you get an objective opinion?"

"Judging, Obi-wan, I though you wanted to see how good I was at it...?", he allowed his voice to drawl the words slightly, leaning over Obi-wan's face. He smelled like sandal.

"Are you going to be this irritant the whole time?", Obi-wan lectured himself mentally for reacting so violently, falling into Anakin's game wasn't part of his plans.

"I tend to be irritant, yes, I thought your friend Mace would have told you so already", he made an effect pause, getting his body closer to the other one's, "although perhaps his mouth was occupied with something else at the moment", Obi-wan felt something pulling at his pants and soon he was millimeters away from Anakin, his fingers inside the waistband of his pants, caressing the skin of his stomach. Obi-wan wasn't capable of determining how long the silence lasted, just that his eyes crossed with Anakin's not finding the way to separate. It was Anakin who broke the moment by leaning slightly over Obi-wan's mouth.

"Why don't you go and take a walk?", Obi-wan's voice was a whisper millimeters away from the other one's mouth, "maybe you'll find someone to talk to... isn't that your not patented method, Anakin?"

Anakin half smiled, amused, and separated from Obi-wan, taking his steps to the door without any other word. Nevertheless, before leaving the room he stopped at the doorframe, hitting it slightly, lowering his head and laughing bitterly.

"You don't even know me", he felt Obi-wan raising his gaze, since he had buried himself in his datapad as soon as Anakin had been outside of his personal space.

"I could say the same"

"Yes, of course", it didn't matter what the rest of the world had to say or how much time had passed, in his opinion, Obi-wan was still an uptight bookworm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
End chapter II

Chump – Green Day

I don't know you  
But, I think I hate you  
You're the reason for my misery  
Strange how you've become  
my biggest enemy  
And I've never even seen your face

Maybe it's just jealousy  
Mixing up with a violent mind  
A circumstance that doesn't make much sense  
Or maybe I'm just dumb

You're the cloud hanging out over my head  
Hail comes crashing down  
welting my face  
magic man, egocentric plastic man  
Yet you still get one over on me

Maybe it's just jealousy  
Mixing up with a violent mind  
A circumstance that doesn't make much sense  
Or maybe I'm just dumb


	3. Only happy when it rains

Chapter III:Only happy when it rains

"Sorprenderse, extrañarse, es comenzar a entender" José Ortega y Gasset ("To be surprised, is to begin to understand")

Next morning, Anakin woke up to the smell of home cooked food. He rose slowly on his bed, smelling… pancakes? Interesting. He got up definitely and, leaving his pants in the room, got under the shower. He allowed the water to soak his body while he leaned into the wall, delighting in the hot cold contrast. A few minutes later, completely dressed in black, he descended to the small kitchen the house had. There, with the same serious expression he had when sitting in front of a datapad, Obi-wan was cooking what looked like pancakes. And chocolate. Delicious.

"You cook?", Obi-wan turned his head around a bit, half smiling to Anakin's skeptic expression.

"Yes, I do"

"Pancakes?", Anakin got closer to Obi-wan's back, watching the fire over Obi-wan's head and absorbing the smell of what were, indeed, pancakes. They smelled like heaven.

"Would you mind not invading my personal space?", unconsciously, he pushed a little against Anakin's body, but he clutched the borders of the kitchen, pressing Obi-wan between the fire and himself. Obi-wan kept his eyes on the mass that was starting to take shape.

"Nervous?"

"Annoyed", Anakin laughed a little and separated from the other man's back, taking his steps to the door. Yesterday, investigating the surroundings of the house, he had found a lake in a pretty empty space and he wanted to take a nice morning swim before facing the politicians, "sit down", he turned around when he heard the order, an involuntary dot of fury invading his features, he hated being ordered around. He was going to say that when he saw two plates of pancakes on the small table that occupied the center of the kitchen.

"You made me breakfast?", he arched and incredulous eyebrow.

"I made breakfast", corrected Obi-wan raising a finger and sitting in front of one of the plates, "you don't have to eat it if you don't want to", the jedi grabbed a nearby datapad and, putting on a pair of glasses, started reading. Anakin, still wearing an incredulous expression, started walking slowly towards the table, almost expecting something to blow off in mid way, and sited in front of Obi-wan. He took a fork and pinched the pancakes carefully, looking for signs of something weird. Anything. But the pancakes seemed perfectly normal and they smelled too good to be rejected.

"Did you poison these?"

"Of course", Obi-wan's eyes were fixated on the datapad while knife and fork moved on top of the pancakes easily.

"You can't blame me for being prudent, you're being nice after all", Anakin pointed an accusing finger to Obi-wan, "how do I know you're telling the truth?", Obi-wan rolled his eyes, taking then his hands to them and rubbing them slowly. Then he put his light eyes on Anakin.

"If I had in mind producing you some sort of damage I would have to make sure no one found out. Poison? The Council would notice too soon in the autopsy", Anakin opened his mouth, but Obi-wan cut him by raising his hand slowly, "getting rid of the body would be too annoying. Besides, poison? Too… uncivilized, don't you think?", with a last look to Anakin's surprised eyes, he took his attention back to the datapad.

"Wow, you thought about it", he whispered seconds later, taking his gaze to the plate. Shrugging a little, he took a big piece to his mouth covered with lots of chocolate, having to call out for all of his self control not to moan because Force he had never eaten something as good as those pancakes, "they are… good", he conceded seconds later, getting only a hand movement from Obi-wan, "are you always reading?", he asked suddenly, "or you just do it so you don't have to talk to me?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to talk to you"

"I didn't say that", the answer was automatic, fast, "it was just a question"

They stayed in silence for some time, Obi-wan with his eyes on the screen and Anakin just eating his pancakes (the best ones he had ever tasted without a doubt, and it was one of his favorite dishes).

Obi-wan was trying to look as if he was interested in his reading, but the truth was he had read the same information over and over again. Nevertheless, he wouldn't recognize out loud that, indeed, he was avoiding conversation. Although he should call it confrontation, since that was what his relationship with Anakin was. The other jedi (he had learned not to call him kid or boy, since it had produced catastrophic results in other occasions) was annoying, especially for that tendency he had of invading his vital space. Nervous, he had said. Nervous, indeed. And he hated it.

"I didn't know you wore glasses", Anakin's voice kicked him out of his thoughts, making him look at him. He seemed to be analyzing him carefully.

"Well, we have spent less than a day together, so I would say it's a common thing", he offered him a satisfied smile and took his eyes back to the datapad.

"I was just stating a fact, there's no reason to be mean", Obi-wan wasn't capable of telling if Anakin was being honest or if was just trying to be annoying. The second one, probably, "why do you wear glasses?"

"I thought that would be obvious"

"There's technology to make it better, you don't have to use them"

"I just use them to read"

"Still, they have to be uncomfortable, right?"

"I just–"

"Besides, a jedi wearing glasses, it's not what people expect"

"I don't–"

"There must be another reason to wear them"

"Ther–"

"Perhaps because you look cute in them?"

"Enough!", when the exclamation left Obi-wan's lips, Anakin curved his lips in a smirk, repressing his laughter.

"You're easy", he stood up and took the plates to the sink, washing them fast and easily. Years being a slave had marked him somehow, after all, "predictable, I would say"

"I find you…", Obi-wan drawled the sentence, exaggerating it with a hand gesture, "irritating"

"I thought we already had that conversation", Obi-wan chose not to answer, sheltering again in his datapad. He would have to stop doing that eventually, "I'm going to go swimming", announced Anakin then.

"Swimming?", Obi-wan raised his gaze, genuinely interested.

"If you had gone out, you would have noticed a nearby lake"

"A lake?", Obi-wan preferred to ignore the lecture, "you do know there could be dangerous autochthon fauna, right?"

"I'll take my chances", he winked at Obi-wan and, slowly, leaned over him, "worried?"

"Not at all", defying, Obi-wan brought his face closer, caressing Anakin's nose with his own, "if something haves you for breakfast the Council can't possibly blame me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been decided that official meetings would be done in the principal building of the Shani clan, a huge white marble one that was used as a house for the leader family and as an official institution. The room that was chosen was an oval one and it was completely white but for the table that was on its center, which was made of dark wood. The walls of the room were glass panels that allowed them to see the Shani city, since the building was in its center.

"Come on in, take a seat", Batcha was the one that received them on the entrance, putting his hand casually on Anakin's back to guide him to the table. Obi-wan saw him tense to the touch, relaxing only when the hand had left his body, "I hope you've felt comfortable with your accommodations so far"

"Yes, thank you very much", Obi-wan offered a grateful nod to both men, not being able to avoid a mean sparkle towards Batcha, "now, if we get to important business…"

"A direct man!", exclaimed Gambola, "I like it!"

The next few hours (eternal, in everybody's opinion) were spent between heated discussions and Obi-wan's calmed voice trying to find some sense in the chaos of petitions both sides made. Both of them claimed they wanted peace, but none of them seemed willing to give anything. Obi-wan tried to get into their heads that peace meant sacrifices, but both Gambola and Batcha hold a pair of treaties made for the benefit of only one of them.

Anakin only talked when he thought it necessary, but the truth was Obi-wan's diplomatic abilities were not only amazing, but enough to calm down the whole assembly. That was why the younger jedi used his time watching people and reactions, looking for the real hidden intentions. His analysis turned out to be clear and concurring with what had been his first impression. Of course, he would have to talk to Obi-wan about it, but this time, he would have to agree.

Obi-wan, of course, was also a subject of study during the meeting. Calmed, cold and inaccessible. The perfect diplomat, so different from what the jedi really was. During the meeting he was insulted both subtle and openly and, still, he had never shown a trace of fury, which he himself had done. The only sign of the typical Obi-wan he had seen had been that obsession of his of rubbing his eyes.

"Then that's it", it was Batcha who said those words, closing the discussion. The final decision had been that it would be they, the jedi, who would make a treaty that was fair for both sides and that would be then discussed and signed. Obi-wan had thought it more prudent, rather than allowing a partial judge do it, "we will walk you out", once again, Batcha's hand found a place on Anakin's back, getting the same reaction from the boy, "if you like", continued the man, lowering his voice so only Anakin could hear him, "it would be a pleasure to have you for dinner one of these days", he put his light eyes on Anakin, pressing his palm slightly against his back.

"Of course", Anakin's voice was a tense whisper, "Obi-wan and I will be pleased to come, both of us"

"Sure… both of you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've been very quiet", said Obi-wan once they had been left alone. They had preferred to walk to what they called home, enjoying the soft wind that the planet had. Anakin arched an eyebrow as an answer to Obi-wan's comment, "I'm just stating a fact, given how much you like to cut my speech"

"Actually, I just do that because I know it annoys you", he gave him a perfect smile, "although I've been watching"

"Watching?"

"Everybody, you know, reactions and expressions, looking for motivations", after all, it was what they were trained to do.

"So?", Obi-wan waited a few seconds before asking, expecting Anakin to explain without a petition.

"You want my opinion?", the tone wasn't surprised but malicious.

"I'm not going to beg for it", Anakin arched an eyebrow again, looking to the front. He stayed in silence. Obi-wan, rubbing his eyes, gave an exasperated sigh, "I can admit I would find it useful"

"Mmmm… enough… Gambola seems a nice person, I don't think its going to be too hard to make him accept some terms. I don't like Batcha"

"He seems to like you", Anakin groaned softly. Obi-wan wondered what was the reason for Anakin to tense so much to Batcha's touch, after all, his sexual reputation was well known all around the Temple. There was something, something Anakin was hiding, and Obi-wan wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, "if you play your cards good it might be an advantage for us"

"Wow, prostituting myself for the order, there's something I haven't done yet"

"I wasn't talking about that"

"What, then?", Anakin didn't yell, but his tone was cutting, hard.

"I'm just saying you should be nice to him, not that you should take him to your bed… unless you want to, of course, but that is something I don't need to know"

"Don't tell me what I should do"

"It was just–"

"A suggestion? Yes, of course, they always are, but subtlety doesn't cover an order, Obi-wan", Anakin crossed his arms on his chest, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You're acting like a spoiled kid", said Obi-wan after a while, pointing an accusing finger at Anakin.

"But that's what I am, or at least what everybody says I am, what had made you thought different?", he stopped his steps, facing the older man with defy on his eyes. Obi-wan stopped in front of him, not scared by the aggressive tone.

"You're overreacting", Anakin groaned slightly, taking his eyes from Obi-wan.

"I think I'm going to take a walk" he whispered seconds later, "if I follow you we'll end up screaming at each other, again"

"Yes, of course"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that writing a treaty that was fair for both parts was more complicated than it seemed. Obi-wan had been hitting his head for days, looking for terms that made everyone agree, including Anakin, who always had something to say against his opinions. Anakin was more a warrior than a politician, so his opinions had some dictatorial tendencies compared to Obi-wan's, who had been immersed in the concept of democracy at a very short age. Surprisingly enough, Anakin seemed interested in what Obi-wan had to say, he was willing to learn why his thoughts could be unfair as long as he got a rational explanation. The thing was that in the time they had shared they had discussed more politics than Obi-wan remembered to have discussed ever.

In other matters, such as everyday life, they had established some sort of routine. Obi-wan cooked every time he could and, even if he didn't admit it out loud, he was pleased that Anakin liked it so much. Anakin usually used his time in what he called field investigation, which consisted in walking around both cities asking random questions at random people. He always came home with new opinions based on his little investigations and his own judgement (pretty good ones in any case, Obi-wan had noticed he had talent for observation). The rest of the time he was either swimming or arguing with Obi-wan. Said discussions used to end up with screaming or insulting, since Anakin was emotional and he was capable of getting the worse out of Obi-wan, who reacted to him as he had never before. The truth was their arguing tended to go from politics to personal themes and sexual insinuations, which made it all more complicated.

Anakin exhaled sex. The worst part of it was that he knew it and he used it. All Obi-wan could do was resist to his completely unsubtle moves and bite his lips every time he felt the urgency of corresponding. The physical attraction between them was palpable, but entering sexual fields would mean entering into a power game that Obi-wan knew he would regret. In any case, Anakin was a distraction, especially for his obsession of invading his personal space and walking around the house in pants. Just pants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Anakin had decided to go out to swim in the lake that was close to the house and that he liked so much. He supposed his obsession with water had formed because of so many years breathing sand in Tatooine, but the truth was that everything that implied water – sea, lagoon or rain – calmed him. And he needed calm, since his relationship with Obi-wan was so tense.

He went under the water one more time and then got out of the lake, sitting in the shore so he could dry off before heading to the house (the last time he had appeared wet inside the house Obi-wan almost had an attack because he was making a mess).

"I see you found my favorite place on the whole planet", Anakin turned his head around to the soft voice, seeing Thania Heri standing behind him, "it's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is… Thania, right?", Anakin half smiled, taking his hand to the back of his neck shyly; he was awful with names.

"Yes, Thania", she paused for a few seconds before continuing, insecure, "how is the treaty going?"

"Umm… I'm not supposed to talk to you about it", Thania lowered her head slightly, "but I guess I can say it's almost ready, although we've been having some difficulties"

"At least it's something… the meeting of the other day was the most productive thing that has been done in years in this place", she smiled, "your friend has a way with words", she said finally.

"Yes, he does, but he is not my friend"

"But I tho–"

"We are just partners in this mission, but the truth is we don't have a great relationship", Anakin extended his explanation when the girl sited by his side with a questioning look.

"I would have said you two liked it each other", said Thania, her eyes looking forward, "what is that you don't like about him? He seems nice and easygoing"

"And uptight and boring and… and… he drives me nuts. It seems like I never do anything right and he never talks about anything that matters and, did I say uptight? And–", Anakin stopped his speech when he heard Thania's soft laugh, "what?", the question went out tenser than he had wanted it to be.

"Have you ever noticed how kids annoy those they love the most? You know… when they have interest in someone they insult him or throw him a stone", Anakin nodded, looking questioningly at Thania, whose eyes where fixated on the lake, "you just sounded like a kid throwing a stone", Anakin groaned involuntarily, "see?"

"That's not… I don't…" he groaned again, "forget it… what do you think about Batcha?" he asked all of a sudden.

"I don't like him, I never did. He looks at me in that way, that look… it's somewhat scary", Thania lowered her head, biting her lip slightly.

"I know what you're talking about… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"His son, the one at the meeting, the one that joined us the other day–"

"Jacob"

"You know him?", finished Anakin, trying to remember the name.

"We have spoken a few times, but he is shy. He is nothing like his father, though, and I think he wants peace… he is nice", she finished, smiling a little.

"He looks at you, too", whispered Anakin.

"I know, but not like his father", there was a short silence, until Thania spoke again, "anyway, I should go… I was just coming to invite you two to dinner tomorrow night, since Batcha did the same… it would be a pleasure to have you"

"Of course, we'll love it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan entered the room that could be called living room distracted, an apple in one hand and the distracted eyes looking forward. He had so many things in mind, terms, problems, changes, discussions and Anakin was taking longer than he used to in the lake. Not that he was worried or anything. Really. He nodded strongly and, suddenly, his foot crashed against something soft, making him trip and sending him against the closest wall, hurting his nose. Ouch.

"What the hell–"

"Watch out, you'll fall", Obi-wan took his gaze to the floor while rubbing his nose, and he saw Anakin, wearing just his pants, lying comfortably.

"Can I ask what are you doing lying on the floor?", Anakin rose to a sitting position, looking amused at Obi-wan, who kept rubbing his nose.

"Meditating?", Obi-wan arched a skeptic eyebrow. Anakin wasn't one to meditate, as a matter of fact, he hadn't seen him even considering the idea, "my back hurts", he said finally.

"And that helps?", asked Obi-wan not lowering his eyebrow, "I thought swimming did"

"Not really, it's just an old scar that hurts from time to time. And lying on the floor helps, not much though", explained Anakin, rubbing his neck slowly; what was good for his back was bad for his neck. Obi-wan took a couple of steps around him, kneeling behind him.

"That's quite a scar", it went through one of the sides of Anakin's back, from the kidney to the beginning of the shoulder blade, "it wasn't a light saber", he put a pair of fingers against the beginning of the scar, noticing how Anakin tensed to the contact, "or a blaster", he caressed the wound slowly, feeling Anakin relax a little, "how did you get it?"

"It was a knife", Anakin closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch that kept going up and down the scar.

"A knife? How… uncivilized", Anakin half smiled, "primitive, I would say"

"We were in the Outer Rim, my master and I", he leaned a bit more, almost expecting Obi-wan's hand to draw a different pattern than that of his scar, "we went into a fight and he said he would watch my back. The–"

"Lower your head", the thought of resisting to the order didn't cross his mind for a second. He lowered his head and Obi-wan's hand left his scar, caressing his shoulders until it reached the back of his neck, "go on"

"The cut was made from behind", he felt Obi-wan's fingers pressing slightly onto the lower part of his neck. Immediately, a relieving sensation went through his back, lessening the pain the old wound produced, "what did you do?"

"Pressure points, better?", Anakin just nodded, pressing himself against Obi-wan's fingers, "I thought he was watching your back"

"He said it was a lesson, that I should always pay attention to everything"

"Absurd"

"Why?"

"If you can't trust your partner, who can you trust?", Anakin turned his head around, facing Obi-wan and opening his eyes slowly.

"Trust your partner, of course", the voice was a whisper, but Obi-wan didn't need it to be higher to hear it, since their faces were only inches apart. Obi-wan could just lean a little and kiss his mouth; he could hold his neck just by pressing his hand; he could descend the other one through his chest, through his stomach, through his… but he wouldn't do it.

He got up quickly, stepping away from Anakin and avoiding his gaze. Anakin half smiled, whishing Obi-wan hadn't ran away, whishing he would have crossed the line they both wanted to break. But Obi-wan wasn't going to let go, and Anakin wasn't willing to take the first step.

"Did you read the new terms?", said Obi-wan suddenly, leaning on the wall and biting the apple that was still between his hands.

"No, not yet", Anakin sighed and lied again on the floor.

"You should"

"Don't tell me what I have to do"

"Is that your answer to everything?", Anakin rose again, arching a questioning eyebrow, "sometimes you just have to follow orders"

"Yours?", his voice was a whisper, but where there had been calm and sensuality, there was fury now, "do you think that because you're older you have to be the one ordering around?"

"Well, perhaps, after all my rank is higher, Anakin", Anakin groaned slightly, standing up with a fast movement and walking towards Obi-wan.

"I've ignored orders from people more important than you", arrogant, stubborn.

"I know", Obi-wan held his look, one of his hands forming a fist, the other one holding the fruit, "you ignore rational orders from people that have done only good things for you"

"The only person that did anything for me in my entire life without asking anything back was Qui-gon. The rest of the world has only humiliated me or made me pay for their favors"

"He made you follow him… he asked for something"

"No, Obi-wan, he let me chose. I followed him because I wanted to, but you were too busy being jealous to notice it", Obi-wan's hand went unconsciously to Anakin's face, but he stopped inches away from his cheek, "go ahead, do it, at least it would be a sign that you're human", they held their gazes for a few seconds, until Obi-wan's hand caressed Anakin's cheek softly.

"I don't have to prove you anything", he kept his hand in the other one's face, half closing his eyes when Anakin leaned into the touch, letting his eyelids fall shut, "let's keep this strictly professional, yes? There is no reason to get to personal themes"

"This has been a personal thing for too much time, Obi-wan", Anakin opened his eyes, holding Obi-wan's hand against his cheek when he tried to move it, "it has been since we shook hands back on Tatooine", it was true and Obi-wan knew it, "besides, strictly professional? Where would be the fun of that?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End chapter III

Only happy when it rains – Garbage

I´m only happy when it rains  
I´m only happy when it´s complicated  
And though I know you can´t appreciate it  
I´m only happy when it rains

You know I love it when the news is bad  
And why it feels so good to feel so sad  
I´m only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me  
Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me

I´m only happy when it rains  
I feel good when things are going wrong  
I only listen to the sad, sad songs  
I´m only happy when it rains

I only smile in the dark  
My only comfort is the night gone black  
I didn´t accidentally tell you that  
I´m only happy when it rains

You´ll get the message by the time I´m through  
When I complain about me and you  
I´m only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down

You can keep me company  
As long as you don´t care

I´m only happy when it rains  
You wanna hear about my new obsession?  
I´m riding high upon a deep depression  
I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)  
I´m only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me).


	4. Welcome to my life

**ladylina: **thank you very much, hope you're liking it!

**alchemy dream: **well, I'm very flatered, and I'm glad you're liking this. I know this Obi-wan is pretty different from usual conceptions, but since Anakin is such a strong character, I just couldn't have Obi-wan getting scared over sexual innuendos, after all, sex is sn important part in this fanfic. Thank you for reading, hope you like it!

**chevalier Ryu: **not my first language either, so don't worry. Thank you very much, I'm glad you like this. Well, the characters are kind of different because the story is very AU, so the characters are still themselves but with different features. Don't worry about the dark side, I'm telling you that already. This is not about the light vs. the dark (altough it acts as a background), this is more about Anakin vs. Obi-wan in their particular way. Hope you like this!

Anyway, thanks for reading. I am sorry if the chapters take a little longer, but I'm in the middle of exams so yeah, sucks... Thanks!

_

* * *

__Chapter IV: Welcome to my life_

"Eroticism, in the end, is less perverse than hypocrisy" Kim Basinger

When Obi-wan had thankfully accepted thankfullyGambola's invitation to a formal dinner, he hadn't had in mind the fact that he would have to wear the typical clothing of the place. The truth was he must have supposed it, after all, people usually considered it a courtesy gesture. On the other hand, he had to be thankful for the fact that the suits both he and Anakin wore were pretty similar to their jedi robes, although they had brighter colors (every time he remembered those purple leather things he had had to wear in Ixir he got goose bumps). Looking at himself in the mirror, he finished fixing the upper part of the robe, his eyebrows frowned in a hard gesture.

"It's not that bad", Anakin appeared in the room with a dark blue robe, the upper part half unbuttoned, and stood next to Obi-wan in front of the mirror, "at least green goes with your eyes, right?"

"If you're trying to be funny you're not accomplishing it", the answer was more a grunt than any other thing, but he really liked his every day attire. What was wrong with his robes? They were comfortable and discrete.

"I guessed you wouldn't like this kind of things", Anakin half smiled, his eyes fixated on the mirror and his hands trying to tie his tunic to his neck. Obi-wan offered him a questioning look, "you're not very sociable, after all, you've barely left this place since we got here"

"This coming from a person that– let me help you", Obi-wan took his hands to Anakin's neck, fixing the blue tunic easily. Anakin arched an eyebrow, "you were making me nervous"

"Coming from a person that…?", he drawled the sentence, holding Obi-wan's hands on his neck when he had finished closing the tunic.

"Has fun insulting and irritating everybody else", finished Obi-wan, not making a gesture to move his hands.

"That's just part of my natural charm"

* * *

If what Obi-wan and Anakin were witnessing was a formal dinner, they couldn't guess what will they call a party. They were announced as distinguished guests at the doors of a pompous palace made out of pure glass, even though that was the way every one else in there was treated. They entered into an incredibly huge room with high ceilings, filled with differently sized tables surrounding what had been designed as the dancing floor.

"Here you are!", Gambola appeared next to them all of sudden with a smile on his face. After him, there was Thania and a woman that could very well be Gambola's female version, "we are glad to have you here, it's an honor!", the man shook both of his hands strongly, pointing then to the woman that joined him, "this is my sister"

"Gambola told me wonderful things about you, but I think he could have said a lot more", saying that, he hung herself to Obi-wan's arm, "my name is Kanti"

"Obi-wan Kenobi, nice to meet you", Obi-wan smiled his best and fakest smile. That was going to be one long night.

"We thought this was going to be something more intimate", said Anakin.

"Father insisted in inviting all the high class, we don't have distinguished guests often", Thania took a step to the front and made the explanations, since his father had turned around to talk to a man dressed in pompous tunics and her aunt seemed more interested in dragging Obi-wan to the dancing floor, "the Shani leaders were invited too, but I don't think they will be coming", she continued, "er… it seems that my aunt finds your friend's company enjoyable", by that moment, the jedi had been dragged to the center of the room, where Thania's aunt instructed him on the basic steps of the traditional dance.

"So it seems", Anakin had to laugh. Obi-wan's expression was priceless, "but he is not my friend"

"Of course, I forgot"

That moment, the door guardians announced that the leaders of the Shani clan had arrived. Thania whispered a "that's a surprise" to Anakin while she stepped to receive the blonde haired family. Nevertheless, through the door didn't enter a few people, not even Batcha, just his heir, Jacob.

"Good night", he greeted Thania with a bow when he reached her.

"Well, hello!", Gambola ran towards them, his eternal smile plastered on his face, "I was expecting your father and your brothers, too"

"I'm just here to deliver a message", Jacob made a second bow to Gambola, "my father presents his apologies, but important business are holding him. He assures you he won't reject your next invitation"

"Pity… thank you, boy"

"It was a pleasure, good night", a third inclination acted as a goodbye. Jacob turned around and took his steps to the door.

"Why don't you stay?", Thania raised her voice a little, making the boy stop his movement.

"Good idea! We'll put and extra chair on our table"

* * *

Obi-wan and Anakin were sited on a table with Gambola, his daughter, his sister and young Jacob. While Gambola entertained the table with funny stories, his sister seemed more interested on Obi-wan's life, whocould only resign himself to the questioning and throw murderous glares to Anakin, who seemed to find the whole situation very amusing.

"So tell me, Obi-wan, are you married?", the woman's eyelashes moved flirtatiously one more time.

"Married? Er… no, no", the truth was he was tempted to lie, although he was also tempted to kick Anakin under the table. He was having too much fun.

"Girlfriend?"

"No, our job doesn't allow us some trivialities. We must serve the Republic and the Force", he knew by experience that work talks bored women, although this one seemed very persistent. Too persistent.

"Pity", Kanti sighed, making the gesture too long to be real, "such a distinguished and kind gentlemen condemned to such loneliness", the woman clutched his arm strongly, getting slightly closer to him, "would you grant me another dance?", all Obi-wan could do was sigh and rub his eyes.

"Of course", sometimes he thought he was too nice for his own good.

* * *

Anakin said goodbye to his dance partner with a smile and went through the room with his eyes. Gambola talked to people here and there, his laugh filling the room, Thania danced with a flushed Jacob and her aunt… her aunt was alone and looking for something, ergo, Obi-wan had ran away. It wasn't hard to find him close to the door, camouflaged between the groups of people that were leaving the party. He went through the room with a firm step, ignoring the fact that Kanti was following him.

"Coward", the word was a whisper in Obi-wan's ear.

"Did you expect me to stay in the middle of the room waiting for her to find me again?", Obi-wan turned around with a arched eyebrow, facing Anakin, "why do this things happen always to me?", the words were more for himself than for Anakin, but all he could do was laugh, "don't laugh"

"Don't laugh? Too much to ask"

"Sincerely–"

"Obi-wan!", as an automatic gesture the jedi's face became paler than could be considered healthy. Kanti appeared in front of both men, "dear, I had lost you"

"So had I"

"I think we still have time for a last dance", the woman extended her arm towards Obi-wan, but he took a step towards Anakin, escaping her grasp.

"Actually, you're going to have to excuse me. I have important business to treat with… with him", with a second step towards Anakin, he closed the conversation. Nonetheless, the woman stayed a few seconds watching both men.

"Oh, oh, it's all right, I understand", she whispered seconds later, "you make a beautiful couple"

"What?", Obi-wan's voice was a whispered scream, "no, no, we don't–"

"Do you mean it?", cut Anakin suddenly, entwining his hand with Obi-wan's, "thank you! We get that a lot"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, well, Obi-wan is very reserved for this kind of things", pulling him a bit, Anakin closed the distance between them, pressing their bodies together. Obi-wan, on his part, didn't know wheter tolaugh or tocry, "I always tell him that there is nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Of course… a lovely couple, definitely"

* * *

"A lovely couple! Why did you…? How could you…?", Obi-wan throw his arms to the sky, defeated. Behind him, Anakin walked without erasing his smirk. When the party ended, they both had insisted on going back walking, after all, Obi-wan had to scream at Anakin. Gambola had insisted on sending a guard with them, but Kanti had said that they probably wanted to enjoy a romantic walk under the moonlight and so, they had gone alone.

"You were the one who wanted to get rid of her… you should have seen your face", Obi-wan offered him a groan as an answer, "oh, come on, the party wasn't that bad, it was fun, even"

"Sure, didn't you see me jump out of emotion?"

"There is no need to be sarcastic", Anakin got a second groan, so he decided to stay silent.

They made half of the way in silence, both looking occasionally to the star filled sky. Finally, bored and considering Obi-wan had had enough time to calm down, Anakin decided to talk.

"Do you think Batcha was honest rejecting the invitation?", Obi-wan turned his face surprised, not having expected conversation, after all, they were close to the houseand all he could think about was sleeping.

"Probably not", he answered a few seconds later.

"Why would he do that?Wouldn't it be more logical to appear while we are here? To show good disposition"

"He sent his son with a polite message assuring he would accept the next invitation", explained Obi-wan, "a courteous gesture and yet, powerful"

"Powerful?", asked Anakin arching an eyebrow.

"It's a way of saying that he is powerful enough not to take his enemy's charity… he is a good diplomat, a bit too twisted for my liking", Obi-wan shrugged a little, smiling when he saw the house just a few steps away, "his son seems nicer"

"He is in love with Thania", Obi-wan offered him a questioning look, "it's obvious… so you think it's all a power game?", he asked when they got to the house's back entrance.

"Yes, for Batcha… Gambola seems too honest. It may be dangerous"

"Doesn't have to", Anakin nodded convinced, a half smile on his face, "power games are my specialty"

"Of course, I keep forgetting that with you it's always about power", Obi-wan's voice took a disdainful tone.

"Why do you make it sound as something bad?"

"Power– ambition", Obi-wan corrected himself, "leads to the dark side"

"Thanks, master Yoda"

"Disrespectful to the end. Master Yoda is wise and–"

"Convinced that breathing leads to the dark side", finished Anakin, "I'm not denying is wisdom, but personally I think he is a bit paranoid"

"Whatever", Obi-wan shrugged, resigned, going up the stairs that would take him to the back porch and to the house's door. Nevertheless, he felt Anakin clutching his arm and making him turn around.

"Why don't we finish our conversation?", the tone was calmed but aggressive. Anakin's fury was easy.

"Power is evil by essence", whispered Obi-wan, letting go of Anakin with a fast movement.

"That is not true. Power by itself is nothing, it is the person the one who uses it, so it is the person who gives the evil essence"

"That is a beautiful conception, Anakin, but cynical. Any person with power has more tendency to be evil than one without it"

"Of course, but the person can also tend to do good", Obi-wan half smiled, moving his head from side to side, "come on, the Senate has power, the jedi Order has power and that doesn't make them evil,the other way around actually"

"The Senate is limited by the people and the Jedi by the Senate. Limited power, never in its pure form"

"Emotion", said Anakin all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Emotions… love, compassion, they give power, how can you say that they're evil?"

"Emotions aren't powerful, that's just another naïve thought", Obi-wan breathed heavily, he wasn't even sure why they were discussing.

"If you love a person, that person holds power over you, because eventually you will do anything to keep the love you're getting", explained Anakin, "could you honestly tell me that Qui-gon had no power over you?"

"That is none of your business", his answer was automatic, sharp. Obi-wan turned around quickly, opening the door and entering the house. Anakin, with strong steps, went after him.

"And why not? Is it so hard to talk about him?", he asked to Obi-wan's back.

"I just don't like to talk about him, specially with you"

"Why? I am the only person that knew him as well as you did", with a hard gesture, Obi-wan turned around, walking the steps that separated him from Anakin and raising his gaze to his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?", for the first time since they were there, Obi-wan's voice hid real fury, and all Anakin could ask himself was why he felt the necessity of descending his lips to Obi-wan's, of biting them, of spilling blood, of hurting, "you think you know him just because he freed you and put a little faith in you?"

"Only a person like him would do what he did for me, so yes, I knew him. Maybe not what he liked or disliked, but I knew who he was", Obi-wan had to repress the necessity of closing his hands around the other one's neck. He knew all he had to do was raise his arms a little and shut the insolent voice up, although, perhaps, he should do that with a kiss, "he was the only person to ever have faith in me"

"Stop victimizing yourself. You were trained, right? You're a jedi, the dammed chosen one, right?"

"And what does that mean? Mi master never believed in me, the Council didn't believe in me… you didn't believe in me"

"No, no I didn't", the voice was a whisper, lacking of malice, but it seemed to end the conversation, "I don't", Obi-wan got away from the lips he had been about to kiss and, with a quick step, left the room.

Anakin let tiredness make him fall to his knees and, with a furious murmur, he hit the floor strongly. He had survived every day of his life without caring about the faith others put in him, he had walked with his head up high and a superior smile without caring about other people, so why did it hurt so much when Obi-wan didn't accept him?

* * *

Obi-wan descended through the stairs slowly, slightly distracted. The truth was he was bored. He had sent the treaty to the Council and the corrections hadn't arrived yet. Ask the Council to agree completely to his dispositions would be asking for a miracle, so very soon he would have to sit and work in the corrections but, in the mean time, he didn't have much to do.

Anakin, on his part, spent most of his time out, probably swimming. Their relationship, just as every time they entered personal discussion, had gone back to normal or, well, what was normal for them. Teasing and political discussion, nothing more. They tended to act as if nothing had happened, as if the tension, both personal and sexual, didn't exist. Obi-wan was convinced that it was the best, after all, when they got both parts to sign the treaty in a couple of days, they could leave this place and they wouldn't have to meet ever again.

Obi-wan took a step into the living, but he stopped involuntarily in the doorframe. Anakin had returned and, as usually, he was lying on the floor, still, that time was different. The flexed knees, the bare feet on the floor, the opened legs, a slight pink tone to his cheeks, one hand caressing a hard on above clothing. Obi-wan's mind registered for a moment the thought of leaving, but his feet were rooted to the floor, his eyes fixated on Anakin.

Anakin felt Obi-wan's presence through his closed eyes and drew an involuntary smile on his face. If he had public, he would have to put on a good show. His tongue appeared, capricious, caressing his lips in a deliberate slow way, leaving a natural glow in them. His hand, that had been on top of his pants went inside it with a fast movement, the other one caressing chest and stomach slowly. The simple notion of Obi-wan being there, watching him, made everything more exciting, erotic.

Obi-wan knew he had to leave, run, get away, whatever, but his eyes were fixated on the flush that was extending through Anakin's neck. His slightly long hair was sticking to his forehead while his back arched copying the rhythm, that was becoming faster by the minute, that his hand took. He licked his lips unconsciously watching the sweat drops that fell through Anakin's neck, who moved like a cat under his own contact. No sound left his parted lips, only low sighs, until one, slightly higher, accompanied by a sigh, marked the end. Anakin allowed his back to relax, his legs to spread and his arms to fall to his sides.

Obi-wan had to bite his lips to avoid a moan. Recovering the capability of movement, he made a fast turn and fell to the floor of the next room, a light cape of sweat covering his body. He took his hands to his own pants and cursed silently. This had to end, whatever it was.

* * *

"Are you still awake?", Obi-wan raised his head to Anakin who, with a bottle of water in his hands, looked at him questioningly.

The amendments of the Council had arrived that afternoon, and both of them had started working. They had asked for a meeting with both clans a couple of days from today and Obi-wan wanted to correct and study the treaty slowly. Saying that he had spent the afternoon fighting with Anakin instead of working would be pretty close to the truth. So he had decided to stay up late working while Anakin slept. The fact that every time he closed his eyes he saw Anakin trembling like a cat under his hand didn't help.

"You should get some sleep", whispered Anakin after a few seconds, "you look awful"

"Gee, thanks", he groaned a little. Anakin half smiled, sitting next to Obi-wan on the brown leather couch that adorned the room.

"It's just your eyes are red, does your head hurt?", Obi-wan just nodded. The truth was he wasn't completely comfortablewith having Anakin so close, "understandable", he took his hands to Obi-wan's face and took off his glasses carefully, leaving them on the table. He put his hands on the side of his eyes and massaged the zone, "this used to help my master"

"Yes", half smiled Obi-wan, "pressure points", Anakin smiled too, leaning unconsciously closer to Obi-wan.

Suddenly, he thought that he could descend his lips a few millimeters and kiss Obi-wan's. The thought surprised him, because he didn't kiss people, it wasn't part of the deal, but he really wanted to press his lips to Obi-wan's, redden them, lick them and…

"I think I'm going to go to sleep", he said quickly, taking his hands away from Obi-wan's face and getting up, "you should go too"

"Er… yes, sure"

Obi-wan watched Anakin leave with a questioning look on his face. He had been expecting a kiss; he had been wanting a kiss.

* * *

End chapter IV

Welcome to my life - Simple Plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life


	5. A little less conversation

**TempleMistress: **I'm you're hooked and on edge, trust me, that is the best thing you can tell a writer. Thank you very much, I expect yo enjoy this, thanks!

**alchemy dream: **I agree with you in the fact that this couple is perfect a very male vs. male exploration, I mean, we have to very strong, very stubborn characters who would go anywhere for what they believe its right. I love their individualism. I'm glad you liked the voyerism, 'cause it's the first time I write something like that and I had no idea about what I was doing, so great! Thank you!

**ladylina: **yes, sexual tension! A lot of that. Thank you very much. For everything!

**fries: **showers are good anyway, glad you liked it. Thanks!

**DigitalAngel4U: **thank you very much! Glad you like my Anakin, hard boy this one! Thanks!

Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all and tell you that this chapter is pretty important to the story, since it starts like a whole machinery of events and that I hope this came out as I thought it would. I hope it has the essence I was going for, and I specially hope you people enjoy it. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter V: A little less conversation 

"Getting burned is better than extinguishing slowly" Kurt Cobain

"They didn't accept it", murmured Obi-wan while entering the house. Behind him, Anakin rolled his eyes, "I can't believe they didn't sign the treaty. Over a week, and they don't sign!"

"I know, Obi-wan, I was there, and you've been repeating the same since we got out of there", Anakin took his steps to the kitchen while Obi-wan started pacing in the living room, his arms crossed on his chest and an annoyed expression on his face.

"The treaty was perfect, and Batcha's petitions stupid", Obi-wan raised his voice over the noise Anakin was making in the kitchen, "Gambola won't accept them… the Council won't accept them", instinctively, his right hand went to his eyes, rubbing them, "that man is so… uncivilized", he heard Anakin's laugh in the other room.

"We still have to have dinner there tonight, we might convince him"

"I don't know how, I think we already established you weren't sleeping with him, right?", he heard a strong noise, of cutlery falling, and Obi-wan sighed.

"Don't you dar– "

"Alright, forget it!", he exclaimed before Anakin had time to get furious and start any kind of fighting, "can I ask what are you doing?"

"Looking for food", Anakin's voice was closer this time, and his figure appeared in the doorframe.

"Food?", whispered Obi-wan, "we are in the middle of a crisis and you're thinking about food?"

"Crisis? You're exaggerating. Besides, I eat when I'm annoyed", explained Anakin getting to where Obi-wan was, "so? Do we have any food?"

"You also eat when you're nervous or bored… is that all you do? Eat?", Obi-wan was visibly upset, a little vein in his forehead a bit more prominent than normally, his tone of voice a little bit shaky. He hated when people didn't sign his treaties.

"Food helps", whispered Anakin while taking the step that separated him from Obi-wan, leaning slightly over his face, "the other method is sex, but since I'm not getting any, I'll have to eat, right?", he started lowering his voice little by little, until it was a murmur only intelligible for those as close as Obi-wan, "what do you think, Obi-wan?", the palm of his real hand found a place on Obi-wan's chest easily. He pushed a little. Obi-wan sighed involuntarily, breathing Anakin's strong scent, wishing he could just let go. Ha was tired of fighting Anakin, fighting _himself_. Then again, tiredness wasn't reason enough to abandon a battle.

"I think there are some leftovers next to the sink"

* * *

This time – and Obi-wan had to be thankful – both jedis wore their everyday attires to the so promised dinner at the Shani leader's home. They had been picked by a transport at their house's door at the expected time and they were being taken to the center of the city, far away from any official building, to Batcha's personal residence.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be much more boring than the other's day party?", asked Anakin to the air, his eyes looking at the landscape.

"The other day's party was fun?", Obi-wan arched an eyebrow, shivering unconsciously while remembering the persecution he had been victim of, "this will be more… serious"

"Boring"

"Whatever you say", Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "in any case we'll be able to study Batcha some more"

"Do you think he is planning something?", Anakin's eyes left the window, staring at Obi-wan's face.

"Yes, what would be the point of asking for a treaty and then opposing to it so strongly? I think he just wants us here so the other side puts his guards down"

"Are you expecting an attack?", asked Anakin, "a battle?", Obi-wan just nodded, looking to the front, "just what I thought"

* * *

Once they had passed what had seemed the residential part of the city, the vehicle had stopped in front of a pretty big house, decorated in the classical style of the place. Outside the door, waiting for them, there were Batcha, his four children and a woman that was probably his wife.

"Obi-wan!", the exclamation coming from a female voice made the jedi knight stop in his tracks, an involuntary shiver going through his back. He started turning around, but before he could complete the turn he had a very smiley Kanti Heri hanging from his arm. After her, Gambola and Thania left a vehicle equal to the one that had brought them, "and Anakin, of course", the other woman's arm entwined with Anakin's, who offered her his best smile, "my favorite couple!"

"Well", Obi-wan had to give a little surprise jump when he found Batcha's silky voice so close. That woman didn't get only to his nerves, but also to his perception, "what a surprise. We weren't expecting you tonight"

"How come, my friend?", exclaimed Gambola patting Batcha's back, "you sent an invitation, if I am correct"

"Of course", but it wasn't Batcha's voice the one that made the affirmation, but his heir's, Jacob, "after all, we wanted to correspond your kind gesture by returning the invitation", Anakin couldn't help but smile. Obviously, the boy had taken the liberty of making such an invitation.

"Of course", Batcha didn't show surprise, drawing a smile quickly, "allow me to introduce you to my wife", a blonde uptight looking woman shook both of the jedi's hands without a word, "if you wish, we'll step inside"

With a general nod, all of them entered the house, the Shani family leading the way and Kanti holding both arms. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and resigned himself to a very long evening.

"My wife will lead you to the dining room", said Batcha once they were inside the house, "if you apologize us for a second, my son and I have a brief business to discuss"

"But father, it would be rude to leave our guests", for the first time since he had seen him, Anakin noticed a resented tone on the boy's voice, something akin to fury.

"I insist, Jacob, it will only take a minute"

"Of course", murmured Obi-wan in a concealing tone, "don't worry about us"

With a little bow to the jedi, Batcha took his fast steps towards one of the many white doors that left the room. His son followed him a couple of steps behind, closing the door behind him when they reached what could be a reading room. When he turned around to face his father, the boy got a punch into his stomach that took his breath away.

"Father", he whispered while he kneeled on his right knee, holding his stomach with his arms.

"You will never do something like that again", the half closed eyes and the angry hiss that was Batcha's voice didn't seem to surprise his son.

"I'm your heir and I'm old enough already"

"This decisions are not in your hands, and much less when you make them over a stupid kid from the other side. She's our enemy's daughter, the one who has killed our people, Jacob!"

"But you look at her, don't you?", Jacob allowed himself a bitter laugh, "you're a hypocrite, father… don't expect any kind of loyalty from me"

* * *

Anakin was, without a doubt, bored. And horny. The first part was basically a consequence of the torture he was being put through, also known as dinner. Not only had he been served this _thing_ that had supposedly been animal at some point, but the conversation had gone from not interesting to unbearable. Obi-wan, sited in front of him, seemed just as mortified. Of course, his only reason was Kanti, who kept asking him questions about his torrid romance with Anakin.

The second part was a bit more complicated. The principal problem took form in the fact that Obi-wan was resisting _too much_. He had expected resistance, of course, it was part of the game. Nevertheless, the next part consisted in having some action, sleeping with him and forget about the problem and the man forever. He hadn't counted on Obi-wan choosing not to play and making this a lot more complicated and personal. More _wrong_.

Of course, Anakin had a plan to solute both problems.

* * *

Obi-wan was worried about the absence of Batcha's soon, which had been justified by a minor sickness. The man's subtlety in that aspect had been bad, since it was pretty clear that the invitation business had lead to a familiar discussion with unknown consequences. He knew Batcha was a dangerous man, but he wasn't sure how agreeable he would be to hurting his own son. Of course, there was the chance that he had been simply secluded as a kid over his bad behavior.

"Tell me, Obi-wan", Obi-wan looked at Kanti once again, having offered her already a fantastic story about his problematic romance with Anakin, including former lovers, kidnapping, defying of the authority and passionate fighting, "when did you meet Anakin?"

"He was a slave on Tatooine and I was still a padawan learner", Obi-wan knew that the best way to lie was to stick as close to the truth as he could, "my master freed him"

"Oh, a slave!", exclaimed the woman, taking a sad gaze towards Anakin, who seemed to be entertaining himself by moving his food inside his plate, "what a romantic story", Obi-wan nodded and smiled, taking his glass of wine to the mouth, "love at first sight?"

"Anakin was nine back then, so no. That would have so unciv–"

"So?", but Obi-wan's eyes weren't on Kanti anymore, but on Anakin, whose eyes stayed on his plate. Nonetheless, one of his bare feet was going up Obi-wan's right thigh slowly, "are you feeling alright, darling? You look pale"

"I'm… I'm perfect, thank you", Obi-wan's eyes drew a warning look, but Anakin's foot kept moving, ascending and descending on his thigh in an hypnotic rhythm.

Obi-wan was expecting his look to be enough for Anakin's foot to stop this, but the eyes of the other jedi only moved between his glass and his plate, not nearing his.

"Are you sure?", all Obi-wan could do was nod, because his body was starting to react to the given attentions. Interesting, he had never had a feet fetish. Of course, the fact that he had been wanting Anakin ever since he looked at him couldn't be helping, "I insist that you look weird, darling", Obi-wan put his hand on Anakin's foot before it could reach his erection, making the honey colored eyes look defying, "darling?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I am fine", nodding once again, Obi-wan took the foot away from his body, but it returned seconds later to its initial position. Using all of his will power, Obi-wan stopped it again.

Anakin's eyes were divided between defy and amusement while a half smile took place on his luscious lips. Obi-wan wanted to let go, but he wouldn't.

"If you'd like, we'll have a drink in the next room", that was the first time that the voice of Batcha's wife sounded, and Obi-wan had to be thankful for it.

* * *

Anakin walked towards Thania, who was next to a pompous stair that adorned the center of the room. The room was big and basically empty, so everyone gathered there were drinking while standing in closed circles, which had offered Obi-wan the perfect way to avoid him. At least Anakin knew the man had an annoying erection caused by his very own foot. He smiled.

Thania looked upstairs at undetermined intervals of time, almost expecting someone to come down, so she didn't notice Anakin getting closer. She received him with a slight jump and a surprised whisper.

"Is something the matter?", asked Anakin with a smile on his face, "you look worried"

"Isn't it strange that Jake disappeared so abruptly?"

"Little one", both youngsters turned around quickly, facing Batcha, "as I said, he is indisposed. Still, if you would like to see him, I could walk you to his rooms", the man extended his hand slightly, offering it to Thania.

"I… yes, sure", Thania took the offered hand reluctantly.

Anakin watched Batcha lead the girl upstairs with distrust in his eyes. He didn't like him, so he decided to follow.

* * *

As Anakin had suspected, as soon as the girl was alone with Batcha, he offered her a lustful smile and pressed her against a wall, using his own body to stop her moves.

"I would appreciate it if you stepped aside", whispered her, fear filling her voice.

"I don't see why I should", the man's mouth descended upon her shoulder, but before it had time to reach it, he heard the door of the room opening behind him.

"Thania", Anakin's voice was enough to have the man two steps away from her, "your family is looking for you"

The girl looked between the two men for a few seconds before she was capable of reacting and running away. Anakin half smiled then, taking a couple of steps towards Batcha while holding his gaze.

"Attacking defenseless girls is not very polite", said Anakin while he closed the distance that separated him from the man. He was of his height, which made Anakin feel a little in disadvantage.

"Would you prefer if I attacked you, jedi?", Batcha's hand found a place on Anakin's hips, ascending then to his chest, "it would be a fair exchange", Anakin put his hand over Batcha's, that had moved to his neck, stopping its movement.

"Would you sign the treaty?", Batcha smiled openly.

"Exchanging power for sex?", he asked, "a common mistake, but no, thanks"

"Then, I'm afraid we don't have a deal"

* * *

The first time Obi-wan had seen Anakin he had noticed that his lips were extremely red. _Too_ red. And too tempting. Now, while the transport took them back home, Obi-wan wondered exactly how long was he going to be able to stand the game they were playing. First it had only been silly talking, then some touching and invasion of personal space, but Anakin had thrown subtlety out of the window that night when he had decided to use his foot to a very different purpose than walking.

"Is something the matter?", asked Anakin with his best smile and stretching like a cat.

Obi-wan said no, breathing strongly.

* * *

When Obi-wan had convinced himself that he wouldn't sleep that night after turning over an over again on his bed, he had decided to go down and get some water and fresh air. To calm down. To not think about Anakin and his foot, about Anakin and his body trembling under his own hand, about Anakin and his lips, about Anakin and his pleasure sighs.

"Can't sleep?", Anakin's voice came from a corner of the kitchen, where the younger jedi was sited with his back to the wall. Obi-wan let go of the glass he was going to fill with water and got closer to the other one, leaning on the wall next to him, although standing. He rubbed his hands against his pants – his only clothing – slightly, looking at them then with deep interest.

"Why did you do that?", Anakin raised his gaze to Obi-wan, thinking about pretending innocence. He decided to throw pretensions out the window and, with an agile movement, kneeled in front of Obi-wan, taking his hands to one of his thighs and leaning his face on the other.

"Because I wanted to", he whispered, drawing imaginary circles over the pant's fabric, "because you wanted to", he raised his face slightly, burying his lips in Obi-wan's uncovered navel, biting the skin, sucking later, "because it is time for another step in our game", Obi-wan let his head fall back while he closed his eyes, feeling Anakin's lips biting and kissing his stomach. Delicious.

"Everything is a game to you", he affirmed lowering his head this time, delighting himself with the view of Anakin's tongue going through his chest and licking a dark nipple.

"Not everything", whispered Anakin, taking his mouth back to Obi-wan's navel and taking his hands to the waistband of his pants, "but you and I have always been part of a game", before Anakin buried himself in his skin again, Obi-wan grabbed his hair strongly, making him look at him from his kneeled position.

"I'm tired of playing", pulling a little, he made Anakin stand up. Anakin looked at him with determination, a bit of amusement, while his hands didn't leave his pants.

"True", half smiled Anakin, forcing one of his legs between Obi-wan's, "I keep forgetting you prefer to watch", Obi-wan couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. A game. This was just a dammed resistance game. And he was a great player.

"Then I guess you don't mind me participating", Obi-wan's lips went straight to Anakin's neck, sucking his pulse point, licking a trail from his collarbone to his ear, "but you shouldn't trust so much on your own abilities", Anakin laughed a little when Obi-wan's lips made the same trail, moving then to his chest.

Anakin occupied his hands in pulling Obi-wan's pants down strongly, grabbing his erection between his hands at the same time Obi-wan's teeth found a nipple and bit strongly. He gasped, but he pressed himself more against the other body unconsciously. This was much more than a game, this was a battle.

Anakin left the erection he had started to caress and took his hands to Obi-wan's uncovered ass, probing his entrance with a firm finger. When he inserted it fast Obi-wan bit his neck, licking then the blood that came out of the wound.

Obi-wan took both of his hands to Anakin's back and, continuing the move, he pulled his pants down, feeling his erection against his skin. When Anakin inserted a second finger, they both looked at each other with determination.

There were no other sounds in the room but their fast, furious breathing, but the tension was almost palpable. When had sex became something so intoxicating? So intense? So meaningful?

"Are you going to get delicate now?", asked Obi-wan when Anakin was about to insert a third finger inside him. Anakin half smiled, taking his hand away from the man and separating a little to be able to turn him around, "I think we better face each other", Obi-wan pressed his back against the wall while pulling Anakin against him. They both bit their lips to avoid a weak moan. A pleasure moan.

"I assumed you would say something like that", Anakin opened Obi-wan's legs a little bit more, getting inside him then in a fast movement.

Once they established a fast, strong, almost violent movement, Anakin leaned his forehead on Obi-wan's, staring at him with decision. Anakin's eyes were filled with lust, anger and resentment and Obi-wan wondered briefly if his looked like that. They probably did.

Every thrust was stronger, securer and closer to a bitter ending. Hard, aggressive, bittersweet sex, Obi-wan had known it would be like this and still, he hadn't been able to predict that it would feel so perfect. So Anakin.

The orgasm reached him strongly, almost without warning, sending him to a colorful whirlwind and making him lean his head back and shut his eyes. With one more thrust, Anakin finished, burying his face in Obi-wan's chest.

Obi-wan slid down the wall, taking Anakin with him. Anakin closed his eyes strongly, trying to calm his breathing. He wanted to stay there, allow sleep to surround him between Obi-wan's arms, which felt so perfectly safe and wrong at the same time that it was scary. But sleeping in his arms wasn't part of the game.

"I'm taking a shower", he murmured.

Obi-wan watched him leave from the floor. For a moment there he had thought he could handle this, but something told him that he had gotten himself into a very dangerous territory.

* * *

End chapter V

A Little Less Conversation – Elvis Presley

A little less conversation, a little more action please

All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me

A little more bite and a little less bark

A little less fight and a little more spark

Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me

Satisfy me baby

Baby close your eyes and listen to the music

Drifting through a summer breeze

It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it

Come along with me and put your mind at ease

A little less conversation, a little more action please

All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me

A little more bite and a little less bark

A little less fight and a little more spark

Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me

Satisfy me baby

Come on baby I'm tired of talking

Grab your coat and let's start walking

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Come on, come on

Don't procrastinate, don't articulate

Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around

A little less conversation, a little more action please

All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me

A little more bite and a little less bark

A little less fight and a little more spark

Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me

Satisfy me baby


	6. Bitter sweet symphony

**TempleMistress: **well, I'm glad that what I wanted to show was exactly what you got, more tension! Well, I had to give some tenderness to the moment because we all there is more than what they are showing, and I can picture Anakin as someone who would like to cuddle a bit... then again, he is stubborn! I hope you like this chapter, too. (Glad you liked the foot... I think I may have a foot kink, hm)

**Feariel: **France, well, that's close, I'm spanish! I'm glad you like Obi-wan, but I'm afraid I'll have to make him suffer a little... I haven't read any of the books though, I'm just basing this on the movies. Thanks, anyway!

**Ellie: **I'm with you, he shouldn't have left, but he is a stubborn kid... so you know, power games and all that (I would have gone for a little cuddling myself, too). Glad you laughed at that line, I just think Obi-wan would be very offended if people didn't thank his work. Thanks again!

**Passingwind: **I like dominant Anakin, but we'll see how he manages through the rest of the fic. So many questions you have! But I'm glad you like this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter VI: Bitter sweet symphony_

"I don't know why I did it, I don't know why I liked it and I don't know why I will do it again" Bart Simpson

Obi-wan, leaning against the kitchen's furniture, bite the apple he was holding with his right hand and let his head fall back, producing a hollow sound when it crashed against a cupboard. He bit his lip to avoid a sigh, because he had found himself sighing too much in the past two days. Ever since he had succumbed to Anakin – although it may have been the other way around, there wasn't anything clear between them – everything had became more complicated. Or maybe not, because now everything was about intense sexual encounters. Maybe, after all, he had no reason to complain.

The truth was Obi-wan had became accustomed to be with young people with little experience who expected him to guide them sweetly in bed. Anakin, though, knew very well what he was doing and what he wanted. And he wasn't sweet. Of course, he wasn't supposed to be, because they had defined sex as a battlefield, a place to purge their hates and resentment through physical pleasure. Because there was pleasure. Anakin knew exactly were to touch, where to kiss, where to bite.

Nevertheless, Obi-wan had to wonder why he didn't kiss his lips. To a certain point, Obi-wan could understand that it would be considered a weak move, something too intimate to share it with him, but he couldn't help the want, the necessity of kissing those too red lips. What intrigued him the most, though, was the furious spark Anakin's eyes showed every time he tried, making him think that there was more than symbolism behind the rejection.

On the other hand, was the fact that Obi-wan was tired and sore. They had had more sex in the past two days than Obi-wan could remember having ever, and they hadn't used a bed once. There had been walls, floor and tables, not even a sofa. His back still hurt from last night on the kitchen's table, besides, he couldn't stop thinking about how uncivilized that had been. They were like animals in heat.

Before he had time to extend his thoughts, Anakin appeared in the room at the same time that his comm link made a sound. He left the apple on the table and took the device between his hands.

"Obi-wan Kenobi", he said against the comm while Anakin looked at him with interest, curious about who it was. If he was lucky enough, it would be Mace Windu.

_"Obi-wan",_ said Mace's voice on the other side.

"Mace, I was expecting your call", he nodded unconsciously, offering Anakin an arched eyebrow when he smiled widely. Anakin walked the steps that separated him from Obi-wan slowly, kneeling in front of him and holding his hips with his hands.

_"We were waiting for the report a couple of days ago, Obi-wan, but we didn't get the report or you, can I kn–"_

"Excuse me a second, Mace", Obi-wan covered the comm with the hand that wasn't holding it, taking his eyes to the kneeled Anakin, who seemed more interested on looking at his crotch, "can I ask what are you doing?", the tone was less harsh than Obi-wan had intended, but it was enough to get the attention of the honey colored eyes.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious", the amused look went back to its principal goal, while the hands pushed the pants down in one pull.

"Don't you da– oh, Force", before Obi-wan had time of doing anything else, one of his hands was between Anakin's hair, while his member was surrounded by his mouth with decision.

_"It's everything alright, Obi-wan?"_, Mace's voice seemed to come from a very far reality, one in which there was no Anakin and his perfect mouth. Obi-wan crushed the comm in the hand that held it, forcing himself to focus on something besides Anakin's mouth ascending and descending through what was already an erection, "_Obi-wan?"_

"I, er…", he coughed a little, feeling his voice hoarser than it should be, "sorry Mace, I hit myself"

_"What about the report, then?",_ Obi-wan bit his lower lip when one of Anakin's hand left his hip and took possession of the base of his erection, massaging what his mouth couldn't reach. He had to focus. Report, treaty, Mace.

"They didn't sign the treaty Mace, they didn't… didn't–", he let his head fall back and shut his eyes strongly, taking the image of Anakin kneeling in front of him away from his head, "one of the clans didn't agree"

_"I guess the Shani leader, what we thought. I assume you're working on some reasonable amendments and that you'll have them soon, after all, I guess you don't want to spend more time in that place"_, Obi-wan knew Mace was talking, that it was an important conversation, but he was so close, and Anakin's hands felt hot against the skin of his hips and his tongue licked and circled and his mouth sucked and it was torture, "_how are things going with the kid?"_, Obi-wan made a strangled sound while holding strongly to Anakin's hair/what was that, before Mace's voice finished the question Obi-wan closed his eyes, reaching his orgasm in a whirlwind of white lights, "_Obi-wan, are you alright?"_, Mace's tone was more exasperated than worried, and Obi-wan could almost imagine himself hitting the floor repeatedly with his right foot.

"Fine Mace, I'm fine", the answer was a relieved sigh. Obi-wan allowed his body to slid down until he was sited with his legs spread in front of Anakin's kneeled figure, who licked his lower lip like a satisfied cat, "and everything its alright"

_"You surprise me… after the fuss you put on about the boy"_

"I'm not saying that he is easy to handle, but I've been in much worse situations", Anakin offered him a smile, conscious that they were talking about him. He lowered his head and tried to get up, but Obi-wan pulled his hair slightly, making him stay in his kneeled position, "he barks, but he doesn't bite", Obi-wan's hand went from Anakin's hair to his neck softly, holding him as if to choke him. His intentions, though, were very different.

_"Please, don't tell me you're fucking him"_, Obi-wan smiled against the comm while he held it between his ear and his shoulder, bringing his hand under Anakin's pants, grasping his erection strongly. Anakin smiled and put his forehead on Obi-wan's free shoulder, licking the skin he could reach.

"You don't have to do this", whispered Anakin against his ear, feeling his body tremble with pleasure, "do you always have to be this… polite?"

"Shut up"

_"Excuse me?"_

"I wasn't talking to you, Mace, sorry"

_"So? Are you sleeping with the kid?"_, Obi-wan made his caresses faster, delighting himself in the contrast between Mace's voice and Anakin's pleasure sighs.

"I believe that is none of your business", Anakin's hands went to his waist, looking for support.

_"That means that you are, of course. I can't believe this Obi-wan, I thought you were smarter, but it seems that you have lost your head in the past few years"_

"Jealous?", he wasn't sure to who was the question directed, but Mace's answer was a grunt while Anakin's was a bite to his earlobe.

_"Please, Obi-wan. I'm just surprised that you have spread your legs for the kid, or was it the other way around?"_

"Do you really want the details, Mace?", Anakin dig his nails on Obi-wan's hips, feeling close, deliciously close.

_"There is no reasoning with you when you get like this",_ Anakin's teeth found a place in Obi-wan's neck when he finished, which was the same instant the communication line was cut with a click. Anakin allowed his body to fall on Obi-wan's in an uncomfortable position while the comm link was forgotten somewhere on the floor.

"Well, that was fun", he whispered when he was able to breath. Obi-wan, though, drew a furious expression on his face and pressed a little more against Anakin's neck. Anakin's eyes found his fast.

"Don't you dare doing something like this again"

* * *

"The Council won't accept this terms", said Anakin leaving a datapad on the table and leaning comfortably against the sofa.

"I know", Obi-wan, sitting next him, rubbed his eyes strongly, "there is no way of making Batcha's petitions sound reasonable. They are stupid and stubborn, although that is why he made them, of course", Anakin offered him a nod, "he doesn't want a treaty"

"Maybe we should take more drastic actions", suggested Anakin with a shrug.

"Violence is what has taken this people to where they are today, we can't use it", Obi-wan leaned on the couch too, looking at Anakin with the corner of his eye, "it would be admitting that diplomacy is useless"

"It is"

"Please, let's not go there again", Obi-wan took his hands to his eyes again, "we've had–"

"Stop doing that", Anakin's hand went to Obi-wan's wrist, taking his hand away from his eyes, "you'll poke your eyes out", Obi-wan sighed exaggeratedly, "relax, would you?"

"How can I relax? We are at a dead end", before he finished the sentence Obi-wan knew it shouldn't have left his lips, since Anakin's hand was on his thigh in a second, "no", he held Anakin's hand with his own, looking at him.

"Why not?"

"Because it is the only thing we do", and because sex with Anakin was anything but relaxing.

"I didn't know that was a problem", Anakin's other hand took Obi-wan's away, allowing him to ascend through the inside of his thigh slowly, "what do you want us to do to relax, Obi-wan? Perhaps a little chat about Qui-gon? How about that?", Obi-wan stopped Anakin's hand again, just before it got to his crotch.

"And why not about that master of yours that allows someone to stab your back?"

"That has nothing to do with you"

"I could tell you the same, so why don't you go and get a cold shower if you are so needy?", Anakin's hand went straight to Obi-wan's neck, holding it stronger than he had wanted, pressing enough to make Obi-wan feel a stab of fear.

"I don't need you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

For a second, Obi-wan had been sure that Anakin would press, that his lungs would start claiming for air they weren't getting, but Anakin had simply stood up and had left. He had been tempted to follow, but that would have been a weakness he couldn't allow himself, so he had stayed sited on the sofa. He had taken a datapad between his hands and had tried to look for a solution to the present dilemma, but all he could do was wonder where had Anakin gone. Finally, sleep had caught up with him and he had closed his eyes while lying on the sofa.

* * *

Anakin had taken his steps to a night club at the Heri city. He had decided on that one because his brown hair would look less weird between the dark heads than between the shiny blonde of the Shani. Still, the whole place had seemed to notice his entrance, but they had lost interest once he had installed himself in the crowded bar.

"What do you want, jedi?", the waiter offered him a smile, and Anakin wondered if it was lustful or disgusted. He preferred the second choice.

"The stronger thing you have"

Seconds later the same man had served him an electric blue drink in a large glass. He took a long sip and fought the coughing that came with the unknown alcohol. That was just what he was looking for.

The truth was Anakin had never been one for alcohol, actually, he hated getting drunk and the consequences it brought the next morning, but the tension he had been feeling ever since he had stepped on this planet deserved some alcohol. Obi-wan had no right to mention his master. They had only talked about him once, but Obi-wan had spotted him as the source of some problem. But he had no right, he had no right, he had no right.

"He had no right", this time, after a sip of what could be his fifth drink, he said it out loud.

"Sorry?", the question came from a silky voice belonging to a girl with long black hair that had been sitting next to him for a while.

"I wasn't talking to you", the girl wasn't surprised by the harsh tone. As a matter of fact, she put one hand on one of Anakin's knees. Anakin took his eyes to the girl's hand, then to her eyes.

"I don't want to talk"

"You're not very subtle, are you?", whispered Anakin while taking her hand away from him, "look for someone else, babe"

"Your lost, jedi", the girl groaned a little and got away from the bar, loosing herself between the dancing crowd.

Anakin asked another drink and put his head between his hands. Anakin didn't need sex from a stranger, he had something better at home. He had Obi-wan, who moved deliciously and who knew where to put his hands. Anakin had always had too soft or too aggressive lovers, but Obi-wan knew how to touch him with decision but with the exact strength, claiming every part of his body as his. But Anakin wasn't his. They just played to posses each other, to touch each other, to entwine in this complicated scheme they had created to get rid of their hate.

Anakin had thought that once he slept with Obi-wan everything would stop and each of them could follow their ways separately, forgetting the resentment through indifference. Anakin should have known that if fourteen years of distance hadn't made him forget his hate towards Obi-wan, nothing would. He wasn't even sure of it being hate, but he knew that sleeping with him had only obsessed him more.

Still, sex didn't grant Obi-wan any right. He had no right, he had no right, he had no right. After all, it was just a twisted game.

* * *

When Anakin went through the back door of the house all he could think about was sleep, but when he saw Obi-wan's sleeping form on the sofa he changed his mind. He walked towards him and sited on the floor, in the gap between the table and the sofa, watching Obi-wan. When Obi-wan slept he looked more defenseless than he really was. Obi-wan's features where soft, and they were made for sweet expressions rather than the exasperated or furious ones he used to wear.

Anakin took his hands to Obi-wan's face and took away the glasses he was wearing, leaving them on the table. He put one hand on Obi-wan's stomach and found a piece of skin between the clothes that were covering him, drawing imaginary circles with his thumb. He inclined his face a little, thinking that if Obi-wan hadn't been dragged to the jedi life, he would have been a good family man. He could see him in a big house in the suburbs of Coruscant, coming back from a simple job to hug his wife and a couple of children. Perhaps, he thought, it would have been better. Then again, if that had happened, Anakin wouldn't have met him, although he wasn't very sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

When he straightened his face again, Obi-wan half opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before focusing on him.

"You've returned", he whispered with a husky voice.

"You're the master of the obvious, Obi-wan", Obi-wan's mind registered absently the caress against his skin, but he didn't stop it.

"You're drunk", he affirmed immediately. Anakin gave him a bitter laugh.

"Not enough", Obi-wan raised a little, supporting himself on his elbows, watching Anakin without talking. Anakin, on his side, opened completely Obi-wan's upper clothes, putting his fingertips on his chest, his eyes looking at Obi-wan's. Obi-wan tried to put the hand away, but Anakin pressed his palm strongly to his chest.

Obi-wan opened his mouth, but he regretted it before any sound came out, closing it again. While Anakin's hand caressed his chest slowly, he leaned slightly to the front, searching Anakin's lips with his own, but the younger one turned his face, offering him his cheek.

"Why not?", murmured Obi-wan.

"Because you have no right"

"To what do I have a right?", Anakin turned his face again, looking at his eyes. He stood up and sited on Obi-wan's hips, leaning over him then.

"This is the only right you have", he took his eyes away from Obi-wan and descended on his naked chest, licking every piece of skin, biting a nipple, caressing his stomach with his hands, "because I don't need you", his tongue circled a nipple, sucking it slightly later, "I don't want you", his hands found the waistband of Obi-wan's pants and caressed the nearby skin, "I don't lo–", he stopped when Obi-wan's hands cupped his face, making him look at him. Obi-wan wasn't surprised to find Anakin's eyes teary and his lower lip trembling.

"What–"

"Don't", Anakin moved his head, taking Obi-wan's hands away from his face, "all I want is you to fuck me, understand? I don't want to know who you are, I don't to change my opinion of you, I don't want you to understand me, all I want right now is sex, and tomorrow I won't want anything different, I will never want something different, alright?", Obi-wan nodded slightly, raising to a sited position with Anakin on his lap.

He took his lips to his neck and he felt Anakin sigh. Anakin's hands went through his chest, then through his stomach, finding then his erection. While Obi-wan freed him of his upper clothes, Anakin pulled his pants down enough to show his erection.

Anakin stood up and got rid of his pants quickly, sitting again on Obi-wan. He surrounded his erection strongly and pushed him until Obi-wan was only supported by his elbows, giving Anakin enough room to guide Obi-wan's erection to his entrance.

"Wait, we shou–", but before Obi-wan could advice some preparation he found himself enveloped by Anakin. He watched the younger face contract into a painful expression, but all he could do was moan loudly and fall completely on the couch. It was the first time Anakin wasn't topping, and he would lie if he said he hadn't wanted to be inside him.

Anakin tried to move, but Obi-wan held his hips strongly.

"Wait a little longer or it will hurt more", Anakin bit his lower lip strongly, but he nodded. It had been a long time since someone had been inside him, and he wasn't very sure why he had wanted Obi-wan there, "lean a little to the front and spread your legs more", Anakin leaned over Obi-wan, pressing his forehead to his chest.

He waited a few more seconds and started to move slowly, making the movement faster when pain became pleasure. When Obi-wan thought he wouldn't hurt Anakin he started corresponding his movements by lifting his hips to the rhythm Anakin was marking. He buried a hand in Anakin's hair and took the other one to his hip, while Anakin held strongly to his waist.

Anakin's forehead was still on his chest, and Obi-wan couldn't help but notice that it was the first time their looks didn't face each other during sex. It was also the first time that both of them were allowing themselves moans, grunts, something other than strangled sighs. For a second he wondered when had aggression become bitterness, but soon the rhythm between their bodies was to frenetic to think about something else.

Anakin pressed harder into his waist, just as he always did when orgasm reached him, throwing Obi-wan to one of his own when the muscles inside him became even tighter. They both moaned louder than before and Anakin fell on Obi-wan's body, while the other one relaxed against the sofa. He hugged Anakin's waist softly and tried to calm his breathing. He was tired, but he had to thank the fact they had used something soft this time.

Obi-wan was starting to fall asleep when he felt Anakin standing up, and he repressed a whine to the lost of the nice weight on his body. Anakin put his pants on while Obi-wan supported himself on his elbows. Without looking at him, Anakin took his steps towards the door of the room.

"Why do you always run away?", asked Obi-wan before Anakin left the room. Anakin turned around and, arching an eyebrow, looked at Obi-wan.

"Am I running?", he asked softly, "I didn't know you were chasing me"

* * *

End chapter VI

Bitter sweet symphony – The Verve

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Try to make ends meet

You're a slave to money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the veins meet yeah,

No change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

But I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

Well I never pray

But tonight I'm on my knees yeah

I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah

I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now

But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change

I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life

Try to make ends meet

Try to find some money then you die

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

You know the one that takes you to the places

where all the veins meet yeah

You know I can change, I can change

I can change, I can change

But I'm here in my mold

I am here in my mold

And I'm a million different people

from one day to the next

I can't change my mold

No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold

no, no, no, no, no,

I can't change

Can't change my body,

no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down

Been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Ever been down

Have you ever been down?

Have you've ever been down?


	7. Why does my heart feel so bad?

**Xtine the pirate: **well, I see you've read the whole thing, and I'm glad you're liking it so much! I'm glad that you're adicted, too, I hope you keep reading. Thanks!

**Feariel: **hi! Well, I'm from Madrid, and I do know where Lyon is... nice place. Anyway, thanks, also on that review on "One, two, three". Bye!

**alchemy dream: **emotions do, indeed, complicate everything. And yes, I think they are starting to feel a bit of tenderness there. Let's just see how it goes.

**Ellie: **I totally agree with you, serious lack of cuddling. But there will be cuddling, eventually, I promise. Thanks" (I like that you find Mace funny... I think I've never written a funny character)

**ladylina: **thank you so much, I'm flattered, really. Yeah, I thought the quote by Bart Simpson was pretty accurate to what our boys are feeling. Thank you too, for your review on One, two, three, really. I see that you've found the Obi-Ani group at yahoo, too. You can stalk me all you want, thanks!

**antares: **wow, I'm flattered, thank you very much. (and sorry this took so long...). I have a couple of oneshots in mind, but I don't know when I will write them, but I will, I promise. Thanks!

Sorry this took so long, and sorry because this chapter is like a linking one, and I think it's kind of boring. I'll try to have the next one ready soon, though. Thanks again, I love you people!

monchy

* * *

_Chapter VII: Why does my heart feel so bad?_

"Learn to look with your heart, because the essential is invisible to the eyes" Anonymous

Next morning found Anakin with a huge hangover represented in an awful headache. He got out of bed slowly, dragging himself to the shower and feeling bad when it didn't do him any good. He went down to the kitchen in a very accurate imitation of a zombie, sited on a chair with an "ompf" and let his head fall on the table.

"Good morning", said Obi-wan from his position in front of the kitchen's fire. He had a bowl full of chocolate next to him and some pancakes were starting to take shape in the pan. He knew Anakin would get up with a hangover and, it wasn't that the wanted to do him a favor, at all, he just wasn't very sure of what were the terms between them after last night.

"Umpf"

"Very eloquent"

"I think I have a bit of a hangover", Anakin said without moving, his voice slightly hoarse.

"No, really"

"If you're not going to say something productive restrain from speaking at all, ok?", Anakin raised his head, looking at Obi-wan's back with puffy eyes, "my head hurts", he established finally, sounding somewhat whiny. Obi-wan laughed softly, turning his face around to see Anakin lower his again.

"I'm making pancakes"

"Pancakes?", Anakin raised his face automatically with a smile on his lips. Obi-wan moved his head from side to side, smiling a little and returning his attention to the mass in front of him. Deep down, Anakin was like a kid, a big kid, malicious and very conscious of his own sexuality, but a kid capable of being happy just because of some chocolate covered pancakes.

Obi-wan was always surprised by how easily their relationship changed. They had this strange confrontations and then went back to this parody of indifference , talking about random trivialities as if nothing had happened. But it had happened, Anakin had shown himself vulnerable before him for the first time last night. It had been weird, to say something, although the truth was Obi-wan had felt almost uncomfortable, because the only thing he had wanted to do last night had been wrapping his arms around Anakin and let him cry whatever it was he had to cry. Anakin had been weak and, as a consequence, Obi-wan had felt it himself. _Wrong. _That's the only word that came to his head.

"Take your hand out of my pan!", Obi-wan slapped Anakin's hand, who had reached him and was trying to get a teaser of those wonderful pancakes Obi-wan made.

"But they are almost done", he complained, leaning on the furniture next to where Obi-wan cooked.

"Almost"

"Hmpf", Anakin made a sound as a way of complaining, incapable of thinking a witty retort to the situation. It was that dammed headache's fault, "can I at least try the chocolate?", he pointed the bowl that contained it while moving his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"Yes", half whispered Obi-wan. Anakin sometimes behaved like a three year old, "but don't put your fin–", too late, Anakin's thumb was already covered by the thick liquid, "Anakin", Obi-wan said the name as if he was lecturing somebody, but Anakin was too concentrated on licking the chocolate from his own thumb to pay him any attention, "don't do that, please"

"Why?"

"Because it is… uncivilized", and more exciting than Obi-wan was willing to admit. Anakin laughed slightly.

"And what do you want me to do with it?"

"I don't know… be creative, go wild", Obi-wan took his eyes back to the pancakes, which would be ready soon, when suddenly, he felt something liquid slid down his neck slowly, "what– oh", drawing the same pattern the liquid, which was, of course, chocolate, appeared Anakin's tongue, licking from the base of his neck and going up to his earlobe, which Anakin took inside his mouth and bit slightly, "it–it is going to get burned if you keep doing that", Anakin stopped then, breathing slowly over Obi-wan's face.

"Are you going to make me choose between sex and food?", he whispered against Obi-wan's ear. Obi-wan tuned his head towards Anakin, noticing the fact that they were closer than he had thought.

"That will give you something to think about", the voice was a whisper, but enough for Anakin to hear.

Obi-wan's eyes descended unconsciously to Anakin's lips, red and parted. Anakin's breathing became suddenly faster, because if any of them just leaned a little their lips would join. Anakin went through Obi-wan's face with his eyes, whose eyes were going from Anakin's eyes to his lips, and Anakin decided that he wanted to kiss him. Instead of listening to his libido, he separated a little from the face of the other jedi and closed his mouth, making his lips look like a thin line, coughing later to break the tense silence that filled the room.

"They should be ready", he murmured then. Obi-wan blinked slowly, not very sure of what had just happened, bit his lower lip to avoid a frustrated sound and returned his eyes to the pan.

"Yes, they are"

* * *

Anakin, sitting in front of the lake that was close to the house, waited for the heat to evaporate the water drops that still went down his body. He had gone swimming not because he had wanted to, but because he had needed to. He needed to get out of that house in which Obi-wan's lips were a constant temptation. Anakin didn't kiss his lovers, it was something intimate, something more, something that joined him in a way he wasn't willing to take.

Anakin had kissed two people in his whole life. The first time, he had kissed him and Anakin had tried to resist, but he had been obligated to feel that tongue against his. He had bit it strongly, feeling the taste of strange blood in his mouth, and that had gotten him a punch in his stomach. But Anakin didn't think about that anymore. The second time, it had been him who had decided that he wanted Padme too much not to kiss her. Padme had been perfect, sweet and soft, and her kisses had been just the same. Of course, that had ended eventually, but he didn't regret kissing her.

Padme had been the only person that had made him want to caress someone's lips, but now there was Obi-wan. Anakin wanted to kiss Obi-wan, but he didn't want wanting to kiss Obi-wan, which was pretty ridiculous. His head was spinning.

"Damn it!", he put his head between his flexed legs and hit the floor strongly. He hated the effect Obi-wan had on him.

Finally, after probing that hitting the floor wasn't going to solute his problems, he got up and took his steps to the house. There, as always, Obi-wan studied the same petitions over and over again.

"They won't change just because you read them more times, you know?", he asked while covering his naked chest with his black robes. Obi-wan offered him a grunt as an answer. Anakin was going to laugh but all of a sudden, he felt something, a crash, a warning, a huge pang in the Force. Something was wrong. He took his eyes to Obi-wan, whose eyes had separated from the datapad and now looked at him with a worried expression.

"Let's go"

* * *

Both jedis let the Force guide them, arriving, lightsaber in hand, to the rests of a massacre outside the Heri city. When they got there, they both stopped, lowering their weapons, accepting that they were late. What seemed to had became a provisional battlefield was now a surface covered in lifeless bodies, wounded people and tears.

"What–", but before Obi-wan could say a word, it appeared a vehicle transporting Gambola, Kanti, Thania and what looked like guards, "what happened here?", he asked before the family left the transport.

"The same thing that always happens", whispered Thania, taking his eyes to the picture in front of her, "battles, death, the innocent ones always suffer more"

"But we are in a neutrality period, how could anybody–"

"Batcha doesn't respect a thing", affirmed Thania.

"Let's arrest him, then!", Anakin, whose eyes had been fixated on the wounded until then, looked at Obi-wan with determination, a sad spark behind his eyes.

"We can't. He hasn't signed a pact that we have supervised so we have no authority, we can't arrest him on the name of the Republic"

"And you keep saying that the system works"

"This is not the moment, Anakin", established Obi-wan, "the first thing we have to do is take care of the wounded, what healing recourses have you got?", he asked looking at Gambola.

"The hospital is full after the last battle, but we can take in some more. The guard is coming to move the wounded"

"Is there any other place for us to take the wounded? We can't leave them here"

"I can open the palace, we have enough rooms and beds, but we don't have people to attend them"

"We'll ask the Council for a healer team, it wouldn't take them much time to get here", whispered Anakin.

"Yes, that is a good idea", nodded Obi-wan, "we also have to pick up the bodies, we can't risk an epidemic"

"We also have people to do that", said Gambola, "god, it's been a massacre"

"We better hurry", cut Obi-wan before anybody started to feel sad about what had happened. Now they had to act and save as many lives as they could, then there would be time to cry, "we'll go with you to help with the palace and to ask that medical team"

"I'll stay here", said Anakin, his eyes fixated on the bodies in front of him, "they will need help", Obi-wan took his eyes to the younger one, whose eyes looked sadder that he thought they could. Obi-wan hadn't thought that Anakin would be capable of feeling so bad about strangers massacres. They weren't pretty things, but years of wars and betrayal got them used to see piles of death people.

"Yes, alright, it is better if each of us is in one place"

"I will stay too, yes, dad?", asked Thania.

"Yes, sure, whatever"

* * *

Minutes after Obi-wan left the place with Gambola and Kanti, guards and volunteers started arriving to the place with two missions: take the wounded and pick up the bodies. Anakin had let the first group do what they had to do and had organized the second one, taking a spade himself and helping them. He had ordered people to take the recognizable bodies to the same place, after all, there were perhaps some family members that wanted to take the body out of the communal burying.

He sighed slowly and went back to work, fighting to get something recognizable out of that mass of blood and mud. Anakin had seen massacres, bigger and smaller than this one, and every time he had to pick up bodies or help wounded people he couldn't help thinking that they were doing something wrong. They were jedi, they were supposed to be there so this didn't happen, and still they weren't capable of stopping unnecessary deaths.

"Are you alright?", Anakin raised his head to find Thania holding a kid between her arms, "you look sad"

"It's not a very happy situation", answered Anakin resting from his work for a few moments, "how are you?", Thania shrugged slightly.

"You get used to this cruel routine"

"I know what you mean… who is she?", asked Anakin suddenly, pointing with his head to the girl Thania was carrying.

"She's the daughter of a woman I know. She couldn't find her mom and I… I think we are going to find her there", Thania pointed her arm towards the far place were the lifeless bodies rested, "I'm going to check, then I'll think of something"

"I'm sorry", said Anakin automatically, not being able to stop his words.

"Why should you be?"

"Because we couldn't stop this, because we are not doing a thing for you"

"Don't chastise yourself, there is nobody who can stop this, not even you jedis with your powerful Force and your lightsabers… I'll see you later"

"Yes, sure, see you later", Anakin watched Thania walk towards the rescued bodies and then, got back to work.

* * *

Once Obi-wan had organized the palace so it could be used as a provisional hospital and had called the Council asking for medical help, he took his steps to the place where the tragedy had happened. There between numerous locals, Anakin rescued what little could be rescued not letting the sweat that went through his forehead take his strength away. He walked towards him and got a head movement as hello.

"The wounded have been moved already", Anakin nodded to Obi-wan's affirmation and stopped his movements to dry his forehead, "some have died on the way and I don't think we can save many more"

"Did you talk to the Council?", asked Anakin.

"They are sending healer Tahalí with some padawans, it is the only thing they can do, but it should be enough", explained Obi-wan.

"This is–", before Anakin could talk about his defeated feelings he felt something crash against his leg. He lowered his gaze and found a girl a bit taller than his knee hugging his leg strongly, "what is this?"

"I do believe people call them children", said Obi-wan disdainfully, looking at the girl who hid her face in Anakin's leg.

"Er… could you stop strangling my leg? I can't feel it anymore"

"Anakin, please", Obi-wan kneeled in front of him, putting one hand softly on the girl's hair. She, after a few seconds, turned her crying eyes to the jedi, "well, hi there, what is your name?", Obi-wan smiled his best smile and offered the girl his second hand.

"Davonee", answered the girl trying to control her hiccupping.

"That is a beautiful name. I'm Obi-wan and this is Anakin", the girl looked at Anakin, who smiled widely when Obi-wan hit his foot. The girl nodded slowly and separated from Anakin's leg, getting closer to the hand Obi-wan offered, "do you know where is your mom?", when the girl took Obi-wan's hand, he hugged her and lifted her off the floor, standing up. The girl moved her head from side to side.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the girl that was with Thania?", Anakin took his hand to the girl's head, looking at her. The girl nodded.

"Thania took me to see mommy", the girl pointed somewhere with her arm, "and some men took her and I… and I…", but the girl started crying again and buried her face in Obi-wan's neck, who hugged her protectively.

"They took her?", asked Obi-wan, "do you think–"

"Batcha, that is for sure", Anakin interrupted, "I have got to find her"

"Why are you so sure?"

"The other day, at the dinner party, he tried… well, I guess he tried to rape her? I don't know but I wouldn't put it pass him. Besides, who else?"

"Alright, let's go"

"I can go alone", nodded Anakin, "we don't know if they plan on returning as soon as we leave, so you better stay", Obi-wan's pride was screaming to rebuff the order, but his common sense knew Anakin was right, so he just nodded and hugged the crying girl stronger between him arms. Anakin nodded too and started leaving, but he felt Obi-wan's hand on his wrist, stopping him, "yes?", he asked after seeing that Obi-wan wasn't talking.

"Be careful", Anakin's eyes opened more than was normal unconsciously, not having expected such a phrase. For the first time ever, Anakin saw Obi-wan's face totally open, his expression honest and genuinely worried. Anakin knew it wasn't a promise, or a declaration, it was just a be careful, a make sure you don't die because we still have so much to argue about. And it was the most sincere thing Anakin had ever heard. So he decided to do what he felt like doing. He leaned on Obi-wan's face, joining their lips together and closing his eyes. He felt Obi-wan tensing, surprised, relaxing seconds later into the touch. Obi-wan's lips were soft, a contrast to the touch of his beard, completely different from Padme and completely perfect. Anakin separated slowly, convincing himself that it hadn't been a real kiss, just a slight caress of lips against lips.

"You too", Obi-wan was only capable of nodding when Anakin was already far away from the place.

* * *

Anakin arrived at Batcha's house and wasn't surprised to find a guard waiting for him. With a pompous bow and an almost robotic voice he announced him that the he was expected. He followed the man until he stopped in front of a pair of big white wooden doors. He looked at the guard, who offered him a nod, and pushed the doors.

Behind them there was what could be called a reading room. Sited on a brown leather couch, Batcha looked at his nails absently, not paying attention to Thania's unconscious figure on the floor. Anakin went towards her and kneeled by her side, closing his fists strongly when he saw the ripped clothing and her face covered in blood.

He stood up slowly, lighting the room with the bluish light of his lighsaber and walked towards Batcha, putting the sword close to his neck.

"Give me a good reason not to do it", he whispered dangerously, getting a macabre laugh for an answer. Batcha took his light eyes away from his hands and looked at Anakin's, lingering for a while on the sword.

"You know you can't, jedi", Anakin separated the weapon slightly, still not putting it down, pressing it between his hand to remember himself which was his position in this situation.

"Maybe he can't, father, but you can't stop me", Anakin turned his face to the door, from where Jacob, Batcha's heir, looked at him menacingly, "how could you?… how did you dare?…"

"You're still worried about this girl?", asked Batcha, "it's been days since I could call you son, so you can take her and do as you please"

"Why?", Anakin interrupted the conversation, looking at Batcha.

"I have nothing to tell you, jedi. Get out of here and take that kid that once meant something to me", Batcha stood up fast and, not saying a word, used a second door to leave the room.

"How could he… how dare he…"

"It's alright", murmured Anakin, conscious that it wasn't, "right now all we can do is leave this place and make sure a healer sees her", he put his lighsaber in his belt, took Thania between his arms and made Jacob follow his steps. He had to take the logical steps and do it slowly, because he was fighting himself, putting together all of his self control not to kill the first person that got in front of him.

* * *

Obi-wan received the medical team a few hours after Anakin arrived carrying an unconscious Thania between his arms and followed by a worried Jacob. He gave them the basic information of what had happened and they started working with the local healers to try and save the few survivors.

Anakin had left Thania in a private room, where her father and her aunt had cried and screamed, making sure then that Jacob got a place to sleep, assuring him he would always have a place between them. The boy, on his side, had refused to leave the girl's side.

Anakin had walked away with a furious expression and Obi-wan, after leaving little Davonee sleeping (since she had refused to let go of his neck for the rest of the day), had gone looking for him. He found him on the back porch of what they called home, sitting and looking to the horizon. Obi-wan stopped a few seconds before reaching him, still wondering why Anakin had decided to kiss him that afternoon. Maybe, after all, it couldn't be called a kiss, since they had barely pressed their lips together, but Obi-wan knew it had to mean something.

"Do you think we're doing something wrong?", asked Anakin suddenly, acknowledging him by looking at him.

"What do you mean?", Obi-wan walked the steps that separated them and sited next to Anakin.

"We should be able to avoid this kind of massacres, this injustice"

"We are only human, Anakin, we can't do miracles"

"But still! How do you explain that we are not capable of avoid the death of hundreds of people? Or a girl being raped? What is our use, then? Walk around with a cool weapon and look like idiots while people is getting killed?", Anakin stood up abruptly, starting to pace, "I feel useless"

"We can't solve all the problems of the world. Wars imply death and injustice, but we can't solve it just because we are Force sensitive", Obi-wan sounded defeated, "we are doing too much by choosing a side so clearly… we should stay neutral", Anakin groaned slightly.

"You stay as neutral as you want, but I'm not going to. Besides, we are on the right side"

"How can you be so sure? Not one of the involved people is completely innocent"

"Still, you have the good guys and the bad guys, there is no gray in wars"

"Only Sith deal in absolutes", Anakin groaned again, facing Obi-wan.

"Oh, come on! What are we talking about? The balance of the Force? Don't give me cheap philosophy when a man rapes a girl just to show his enemy that he is more powerful, don't give me diplomacy when I've spent the day picking up limbs and bodies"

"I'm just trying to say that in this kind of things there is a lot to have in mind, I'm not justifying injustice"

"Think whatever you want, all I know is that I picked up Thania unconscious from the floor and that if it hadn't been for some stupid laws I would have cut that man's head", Anakin ended the conversation by crossing his arms over his chest and walking inside the house with strong steps.

"You can't take justice into your hands", said Obi-wan standing up and stopping in the doorframe, "why does this affect you so much?", he whispered seconds later, "why is this so personal?", Anakin turned around, facing Obi-wan from the other side of the room with a furious look.

"It is not personal, it's just that I don't have a heart made out of ice, Obi-wan. All you can think about is diplomacy and the Council being happy with you"

"But there is something else, right?", Obi-wan pressed while walking slowly to where Anakin was.

"What do you think I'm talking about? I'm just talking about dead people and a raped girl", but Anakin's tone had gone from threatening to a whisper.

"And what else?", Obi-wan closed the distance that separated them, looking at Anakin's eyes.

"I don't kn– why do you insist? What are you trying to tell me?"

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, damn it!" This is just unfair death and–"

"A raped girl, yes, I know", Obi-wan took his hand to Anakin's face, caressing his cheek slowly, "just tell me Anakin, who raped you?", Anakin just needed a few seconds to connect his fist with Obi-wan's jaw. Obi-wan could have stopped him, but he knew the question, as real as it was, deserved such a reaction. He took his hand to a bloody lip and raised his face towards Anakin, but he had already disappeared.

* * *

End chapter VII

Why does my Herat feel so bad? – Moby

Why does my heart feel so bad?

Why does my soul feel so bad?

These open doors


	8. Everybody hurts

**Ellie: **thanks! Here you go... I believe you'll like this chapter...

**alchemy dream: **ohh, the mistery... thank you very much, this is one of your favorite stories? I'm flattered (blushes) Thanks!

**Storyteller person: **thanks so much!

**Feariel: **I think we all love heroes in pain... yep, Madrid is indeed a nice city. Thanks!

**ladylina: **yey! They are starting to act on their feeling (thank God, they are so stubborn...) Thanks! Hope you like this.

**Xtinethepirate: **oh, yes, I don't need, or want or love you... yeah, right (Anakin needs to get a grip). I didn't remeber that part on "What's eating Gilbert Grape?", so I watched it again... such a great movie. Hope you like this!

* * *

_Chapter VIII: Everybody hurts_

"Perhaps the biggest mistake about loneliness is that everybody believes to be the only one feeling it", Jeanne Merie Laskas

Anakin had locked himself up in his room and, when next day's noon passed, Obi-wan thought that perhaps he wasn't coming out. During the first hours, he had decided to ignore him, but as time passed he had started feeling this little tickle going through his stomach: regret. And he didn't understand why, he had just asked a question. Nevertheless, after cleaning the kitchen, checking some papers, cooking, pacing hysterically and folding all of his clothes again, he had decided that it would be healthier for everybody to try and talk to him.

"Anakin?", he asked knocking softly on the named room's door, "Anakin?", he repeated when he got no answer. He could be sleeping, "Anakin?"

"What do you want?", Anakin's tone was supposedly aggressive, but it came out more like tired whine.

"Can I come in?"

"No", Obi-wan pressed his forehead to the door, sighing exaggeratedly. Moving his head from side to side, he took his hand to the doorknob and opened it, going inside the room and closing the door behind him. Anakin was sitting on the bed, his elbows supported on his knees and his hands buried in his hair, "what do you ask for if you're just going to do whatever you want?", Anakin raised his face, giving Obi-wan a look that wasn't completely furious.

"I was trying to be nice", Obi-wan got closer to Anakin, watching his reddish eyes, "did you get any sleep?"

"Don't do that", Anakin stood up abruptly, going to the other side of the room and leaning on the wall, "don't act as if you care, it doesn't go with you"

"I was just trying to–"

"Be nice, I know", groaned Anakin.

"It is more than can be said about you, don't you think?", asked Obi-wan, touching involuntarily his own jaw. Anakin sighed slightly and took a couple of steps towards Obi-wan, taking his hand to his face and caressing cheek and jaw with two firm fingers.

"It didn't leave a mark", he whispered, "does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't", Obi-wan took Anakin's hand with one of his before he could take it away, "now, can we talk?", Anakin took his hand away quickly, half closing his eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about, alright? I don't need you trying to play comprehensive or trying to get things that don't exist out of me"

"Things that don't exist?", asked Obi-wan, "is that why you hit me, why you've spent half a day in here? Come on, Anakin, I just want to know the truth", insisted Obi-wan, unsure of why. He wasn't capable of understanding why he was so obsessed with fixing what could be wrong with Anakin.

"Why do you care?", Anakin crossed his arms on his chest, trying to control the fury that threatened to make him explode.

"I car–"

"No! Stop it! Why should I tell you anything? Every time I have tried to talk to you, you have left the room, why should I give you any explanation on things you assumed happened? Why should I–"

"But it did happen, didn–"

"Enough!", Anakin took two steps towards Obi-wan and covered his mouth with his hand so he couldn't talk, "enough", the word was supposed to be a yell, but it came out choked by the beginning of crying in Anakin's eyes, "you have no right, you have no– you can't", Obi-wan took his hand to Anakin's face, trying to caress his cheek but the hand that covered his mouth went to his wrist, stopping his movement.

"Alright", whispered Obi-wan, "what do you want to know?", Anakin let go of his wrist, taking a couple of steps back, "you ask, I answer, I ask, you answer", Anakin kept walking back until he found the wall and leaned on it again.

"Deal", he nodded, controlling the tears that hadn't came out, "what was the nature of your relationship with Qui-gon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you lovers?"

"No!", exclaimed Obi-wan while crossing his arms on his chest, "he was like my father… how old were you?"

"Fourteen, did you–"

"That's young"

"Repress your comments", groaned Anakin, "questions and answers… did you love him? As a master, I mean"

"Yes, of course", Obi-wan fell on the bed, sighing. Anakin seemed to be obsessed with making him remember Qui-gon, "were you a virgin?", Anakin stayed silent, lowering his head, "Anakin?"

"I was fourteen, of course I was a virgin", he groaned again, "did he love you?"

"You would have to ask him", half smiled Obi-wan, "who?"

"That's not an answer! Did Qui-gon love you?", Obi-wan stood up again, getting closer to Anakin and searching his eyes, which had avoided him during the whole conversation.

"I already told you, who, Anakin?", Obi-wan took his hands to Anakin's face, making him look at him. Anakin's eyes were redder than before and they were teary again, "Anakin, who raped you?"

"Answer me! Did he love you?"

"Yes, of course he did! But who– it was… it was your master", Anakin's eyes moved from him and his hands took Obi-wan's wrists, making him take his hands away from his face, "am I right?… Anakin?"

"He was supposed to take care of me!", exclaimed Anakin all of a sudden, tears going freely through his face, "he was supposed to be there, he was supposed to love me! But all he did was use me, humiliate me… just like everybody else!", Anakin got away from Obi-wan in a fast movement, walking towards the door, but Obi-wan held his wrist.

"Anakin…", and he wanted to hug him, to cradle him between his arms and tell him that everything would be ok.

"Let go", Obi-wan let go of Anakin's wrist slowly, allowing him to move towards the door. Before he left the room, though, Anakin, tears falling down his face, faced him again, "and don't you dare pity me"

* * *

Anakin got out of the house with quick steps and, after wandering around with no destination, he went to his favorite place in the planet: the lake. That had been a couple of hours ago. Now, while drops of a thick and abundant rain fell on his already soaked clothes, he continued in the same position that he had taken when he had arrived: sitting, looking forward. Tears had stopped a long time ago, but they came once in a while, inadvertently, getting confused with the raindrops that fell on his face.

He was fourteen and he had just ended a long day filled with classes, so he just wanted to have some dinner and go to bed. When he arrived at his quarters his master was already there and, as always, he got no hello. His master had never been affectionate, not even kind. He had never wanted him as a padawan and he hadn't bothered with hiding it but, sometimes, Anakin distinguished a hint of pride in his smile. He never found out if it had been pride or lust, but after his master humiliated him as he had done, he hadn't cared anymore. He cried for days and then he decided to forget, to erase the memory from his mind, to become a great jedi and never allow anyone to hurt him again. Until now.

Obi-wan Kenobi, the first one to despise him inside the order, the first one to deny his presence, had been the only one capable of digging up the memories he had hidden in the darkest corner of his mind. Because he had allowed him to do so. Unconsciously, he had wanted to let go, to scream his past, his pain and let Obi-wan tell him that everything would be alright. But he hadn't allowed him to do the last part, because he had felt too weak to let himself fall between the arms of a man that shouldn't matter so much.

* * *

Obi-wan decided to close him mind to any thought that included Anakin, but when thick raindrops started to crash against the windows, he began to worry. He decided to give him some more time but, hours later, Anakin was still outside. With an annoyed grunt, Obi-wan covered himself with his thick cloak and took his steps towards the lake because, if he was correct, Anakin would be there.

Indeed, Anakin was there, sitting, looking forward and completely soaked by the rain that still fell from the sky. Obi-wan stayed some steps away, looking at the side of a face that he had seen happy, malicious and sensual and that now looked sad, doubtful and blue.

"You have something to say or are you just going to stand there?", Anakin's lips moved softly articulating the words, but his eyes stayed fixated on the lake, as if he was talking to an invisible god more than to a tangible mortal.

"It's raining", Obi-wan realized how trivial his comment was, but he didn't know how to act. Anakin half smiled, licking then the drops that stopped above his lips.

"That I know", he whispered, lowering his head but not looking at Obi-wan.

"What I mean is that you should get in", said Obi-wan finally, trying to grasp the practical side of the situation, "you're soaked"

"Yes, I know that too", they stayed a few seconds in silence, Anakin looking forward and Obi-wan looking at Anakin, expecting him to look at him. He didn't.

"What I mean", started Obi-wan when the silence became unbearable, "is that it can't be healthy to stay so much time under the rain"

"Stop acting as if you were worried", suddenly, Anakin's eyes found Obi-wan's, "as if you cared"

"I…", Obi-wan closed his mouth, regretting the involuntary apology that was going to leave his lips and crossed his arms on his chest in a stubborn gesture, "I have no use for you if you're sick. We still have a war to avoid here and we have to make sure that no more battles occur, so just get in the house, cover yourself and make sure you don't get sick, will you?"

"And what if I just stay here? You can do whatever you want to, but I'm not going inside just because you feel some kind of stupid responsibility over me", Obi-wan groaned soundly, offering Anakin an infuriated look, "why don't we speak clearly? There is nothing between us so you don't have to pretend that you are worried about me, because we both know you are not and–"

"Damn it, Anakin! I'm trying to keep the minimum civism levels", said Obi-wan while closing his fists involuntarily, "I don't need you sick, I don't want the charge you would be then, believe me, I have enough with taking you when you are ok, but if you want to spend the rest of your time getting wet and looking at the lake like an idiot feeling sorry for something that happened nine years ago, I guess you are free to do so", Anakin lowered his face and looked at his own hands, smiling slightly.

"You know?", he said after a few seconds of silence, "for a moment there, I almost thought you just wanted to help me", Obi-wan swallowed hard, feeling extremely cruel all of a sudden. He let both of his arms fall to his sides, biting his lips and questioning his own feelings. Finally, he walked the steps that separated him from Anakin, taking his hand to his face and feeling Anakin reject his touch.

"For a moment there, I almost thought you wanted my help"

* * *

Going back to the house soaked and furious, Obi-wan got rid of his clothes quickly and got under the hot water of the shower. With a sigh, he allowed the water to massage the tense muscles of his back, leaning involuntarily on the wall, feeling incapable of supporting his own weight.

He wasn't very sure of why he had gone out to look for Anakin, of why he had felt the necessity of grabbing his ear, dragging him to the house and lecturing him for his imprudence, of why he had felt fury when he had heard him say that between them there was nothing and of why he couldn't stop thinking about him. He hit the wall strongly, frustrated.

The problem of everything was that Obi-wan actually felt sorry for what had happened to Anakin. Nobody deserved what he had gone through and Obi-wan couldn't avoid thinking that if he had left his feeling aside and had trained him, he would have had such a different life. But Obi-wan didn't like regret, so he decided to think about something else.

Obi-wan got out of the shower not feeling relaxed and, putting a towel around his waist, he fell on his bed. He closed his hands on the sheets, fighting against the thought that told him to go looking for Anakin again. He didn't care about him, he shouldn't. But he did, and it hurt him to see Anakin so weak, so vulnerable, almost frightened, when he had showed himself so strong, so capable of taking everything. Somehow, Obi-wan should have known, after all, years and years in denial had made Anakin a bomb, ready to explode whenever he got a chance.

Anakin had gone through a lot, but he didn't need Obi-wan taking care of him and Obi-wan certainly didn't need someone to look after. With that last thought, Obi-wan fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Next morning, Obi-wan descended through the stairs with his head spinning. He had to go to the city and check healer Tahalí's report, he would have to see how Gambola was doing and if he was willing to negotiate and he had to think some sort of strategy, because the sudden aggressive moves had left him with no ideas.

He was thinking about a fast breakfast when he heard someone's steps entering the kitchen. With an automatic gesture, he turned around, expecting to see a sleepy Anakin.

"Good– did you just get here?", Anakin's clothing, although dry, was wrinkled, his hair fell uncombed over his reddish eyes and his face was paler than normal, "did you spend the night outside?", Obi-wan didn't know if he should lecture him or send him to bed. Anakin nodded weakly, clutching the edges of the table strongly, "are you alright?"

"I'm… perfect", articulated Anakin while opening his eyes enormously, "but it would be nice if the room stopped spinning", Obi-wan was there in a second, one hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever", he said seconds later, "you better go to bed and–"

"I don't need you–"

"Shut up, will you?", groaned Obi-wan surrounding his waist with one arm, "you can barely walk, so just listen to me for a change", Anakin nodded again, letting all his weight drop on Obi-wan and allowing him to drag him up the stairs, "does anything hurt?", asked Obi-wan while Anakin sited on the edge of his bed.

"I feel as if little people with hammers were trying to open a hole in my head to get out"

"That's what I thought", Obi-wan kneeled in front of Anakin, getting rid of his boots before he had time to protest. Standing up, he took his hands to Anakin's shoulders so he could take off his wrinkled cloak.

"No", whispered Anakin hugging himself, "I'm cold, very, very, very cold"

"You're supposed to feel hot", Obi-wan took Anakin's hand between his feeling it, indeed, frozen, "I'm going to get a healer", Anakin nodded, raising his legs and lying on the bed.

"The ceiling is spinning"

"I'm going to get a healer", repeated Obi-wan. He took a couple of thick blankets out of the wardrobe and put them over Anakin, who wrapped himself in them immediately, "stay here and don't move, ok?"

"Yes, alright, whatever you say"

"Force, you must be feeling bad"

* * *

"Obi-wan!", before putting a foot inside the palace, Kanti was already by his side, her eyes looking tired and her smile lacking her usual happiness, "it's good to see you"

"How is everything?", Obi-wan forced himself to be nice rather than screaming hysterically for a healer.

"As good as it can", half whispered Kanti, "a lot of people have died, Obi-wan, but every wounded is stable and recovering… even Thania"

"I'm sorry", the words left Obi-wan's lips involuntarily, showing a guilty feeling hidden so far.

"Don't be silly, Obi-wan, all you have done has helped us… by the way, where did you leave Anakin? It's the first time I see you alone"

"Actually, I was looking for a healer for him, he is a bit sick", he explained.

"What is wrong with my little one?", exclaimed Kanti taking one hand to her chest.

"Nothing too bad", whispered Obi-wan, "he has a fever, but he is absolutely frozen"

"It's a common sickness", nodded Kanti, "we have a local remedy that will finish it quickly… If it is ok with you, I would like to go see him, I… I need to get out of here"

"Of course"

A few minutes later, Kanti and Obi-wan were sitting on a vehicle that would take them to the house the first one shared with Anakin. Between Kanti's hand traveled a vial with the remedy that would supposedly take care of the harmless virus Anakin had gotten.

"Anakin is lucky to have someone taking care of him", said Kanti suddenly, breaking the silence that had installed between the two of them, "you make a wonderful couple"

"I wouldn't say that"

"Oh, come on", smiled Kanti giving him a playful slap on the knee, "the sparks between you are almost visible. You jedi don't have an easy life, it's good to have someone close, and Anakin loves you", Obi-wan offered her a shy smile, not wanting to take her illusion away. Because Anakin didn't love him.

* * *

Anakin expected a member of the healing team to appear behind Obi-wan, but he only saw Kanti, who sited on the edge of the bed, took away his covers, made him sit and hugged him against her chest.

"Mi poor little one!", Anakin could only make a whiny sound, because the room had started spinning again, making his headache worse. The cold was still a constant, "does it hurt very bad?", Anakin raised a couple of sad eyes to Kanti and nodded slowly, "poor baby", Kanti put his head between her breasts and caressed his hair softly, muttering poor baby all the time.

"We brought you a medicine", Obi-wan appeared in his visual space, offering him a vial filled with a clotted substance, which had a very questionable green color. Anakin took the vial and, raising his head fast he swallowed the whole thing. He made an involuntary disgusted face and offered Obi-wan the empty vial.

"Disgusting", he groaned.

"But it will take care of you, cookie", Kanti held him again, hugging him with more strength than such a small woman should have, "now you just have to sleep and you'll get better"

"I'm still too cold", Anakin knew he sounded like a whiny kid, but he was starting to like being taken care of. Obi-wan took one of the blankets that had fallen to the floor and wrapped it around Anakin.

"That's very good, but he needs human heat, Obi-wan", Kanti nodded, convinced, "better than all the blankets of the world", Kanti pushed Anakin slightly, sending him against Obi-wan's body, who was also sited one the bed. Kanti raised Obi-wan's arms, putting them around Anakin's body, "much better", she nodded, satisfied, "I better go… take care, cookie", he gave Anakin a big wet kiss on the cheek and left the room. Both men stayed static, joined in the involuntary hug.

"Did she call me cookie?", whispered Anakin after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, she called you cookie", Obi-wan tried to laugh, but he just got a low sound, "I… er… do you want me to move?", Anakin's first impulse was to say yes, but a quick thought made him refuse the idea. No one, ever, had held him to take away his cold. When he had started his training one of his main problems had been the cold that went through him every time he went to the space. He remembered his master denying him a blanket under the pretext that he had to learn how to take things as a warrior. With time, he had forgot about the cold, but now he was comfortably cuddled between Obi-wan's arms and all of his body exhaled heat. It was nice to feel Obi-wan's strong body against his so, telling himself that he felt weak only because of the sickness, he snuggled a bit more against Obi-wan.

"No, stay… just, just until the cold is gone", Obi-wan nodded, hugging Anakin's body stronger between his arms.

"Maybe we should lie down", Anakin nodded and, not letting go, they both lied down on the bed. Obi-wan took his look to Anakin's face, but he had already closed his eyes. He pressed him as much as he could against his body unconsciously, telling himself that the necessity of protecting him he was feeling was just a consequence of Anakin's sickness.

They both nodded interiorly, convinced that all this only had the purpose of taking the cold away, and they fell into a soft and calmed sleep, ignoring the thought that told them that they just wanted to catch the heat.

* * *

End chapter VIII

Everybody hurts – REM

When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
if you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. (repeat & fade)  
(Everybody hurts. You are not alone.)


	9. Tu boca

**Xtinethepirate: **I'll join you on your love love love dancing! There was a serious lack of sweetness on this fanfic, so I guess they deserved it... right? Costal del Sol, actually... nice place. Thanks!

**alchemy dream: **I think we all needed a chapter like that, I really wanted to write them in a less edgy situation, and it seems I'm doing it, aww... Hope you like this!

**TempleMistress: **Gee, I'm really flattered. Glad you like this so much... I've been wanting to yell something like that, too, kick some sense into them, but the just don't listen! To tell you don't thrut I don't have a character for the master... he just the very evil master whose we'll have to kick at some point, right? Anyway, you keep dancing, I'll keep writing.

**Ellie: **there you go, more, thanks!

**Dollface786: **well, here it is... I hope you like this!

**Feariel: **well, Anakin it's just a bit stubborn, that's all, he'll get nicer, I promise! Hugs and thanks!

**Absent-Mindeed:**you keep reading, I'll keep writing... glad you like this. Thanks!

**ladylina: **I'm here! And we keep going, thanks!

**Renoirkmk: **thanks so much!

Sorry this took longer than it should have... I just had a hard week, and this chapter was incredibly hard to write, too... I just hope you guys like it. (Careful: seriously silly conversations happening here)

* * *

_Chapter IX: Tu boca_

"The world has changed because you're made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history" Oscar Wilde

Saying that Anakin moved a lot while sleeping was an understanding. Anakin kicked, changed his position every five seconds, pushed and, basically, made it impossible for any other living being to sleep next to him. Obi-wan had woken up three times on the edge of the bed, having to hold himself with all his strength not to fall to the floor. Hugging Anakin made him stay still for some time until, inevitably, he started moving again. Finally, after hours of moving, he had installed himself with half of his body on top of Obi-wan's and had stopped moving.

One day and one night after (because they had gone to bed in the morning) Obi-wan opened his eyes to find himself cuddled against Anakin. Asleep, the younger one looked even innocent. Reticent, Obi-wan separated from Anakin's warm body and stood up and moved his sore limbs exaggeratedly, after all, he had been a bit less than twenty four hours sleeping with mister _I'm irritating even when asleep._

After a quick shower he decided to prepare some fast breakfast and then go and see if Anakin was willing to get up. It had been organized a funeral in name of all the fallen in the battle and, after assisting, they had to talk to Gambola and try and plan an strategy.

When he was putting the pan on the fire, Obi-wan heard steps entering the kitchen.

"Good morning", whispered Anakin's sleepy voice followed by the sound of his body dropping on a chair. Obi-wan had noticed that Anakin never sited or lied, he simply dropped.

"Good morning", answered Obi-wan while turning around, "how are you feeling?"

"The room has stopped spinning", nodded Anakin slouching on the chair, "and my head doesn't hurt anymore… I'm still a bit cold, though", proving his point, he hugged himself. Obi-wan had to control himself not to run and hug him, "I hadn't slept so good in a while", whispered Anakin after a few seconds of silence with a shy half smile.

"I can't say the same", Obi-wan turned around to the fire with a fast movement, "do you want something special for breakfast?"

"Anything –why didn't you sleep well?"

"You move a lot… and you kick", nodded Obi-wan, "although I don't know why I should be surprised", Anakin made an infuriated sound and, crossing his arms on his chest, he stood up and walked to where Obi-wan was.

"You should be thankful", he nodded, convinced, "not everyday you can wake up next to someone like me", Obi-wan's eyes looked at Anakin's while his lips drew an unreadable smirk.

"No, you're right, I can't", and Anakin didn't knew why he didn't want that to be true.

* * *

The funeral consisted on a common pyre that was made in the same battlefield and which counted with the presence of the few familiars and friends that survived. Kanti and Gambola were also there, making the act more solemn with a few words that had the purpose of lifting their morals. The speech was brief and good, but Anakin and Obi-wan had seen enough wars to know that good intentions would change nothing.

Once the ceremony was over, a lot of them stayed with their eyes fixated on the fire, while other left the place with a slow pace and drowned in silence. Obi-wan took his eyes to Anakin, whose eyes went slowly away from the fire, descending to his arms, and he started to say something but, suddenly, a yell made his view go down.

"Obi-wan!", hugging his leg and with a huge smile, little Davonee waited anxiously for some recognition sing. Obi-wan smiled his best smile and took the girl between his arms.

"Hello there", he said, "how are you?"

"We found mommy, you know? And they healed her and now she is ok but they told her not to get up and… and…", the little girl gestured exaggeratedly between Obi-wan's arms, making him smile. It wasn't something he liked to say, but Obi-wan really adored kids, "and I was with Thania too, she is very very very good and, you know? Kanti said mommy can stay as long as she wants in the palace and I can run and play because it's huge and… and–"

"How many words can she say by second?", Anakin's voice interrupted the girl, who offered him and offended look, "she's driving me nuts"

"She's just a little girl, Anakin", said Obi-wan while the little girl stick her tongue out to Anakin.

"Did you see that?", Anakin pointed an accusing finger at Davonee, "she stick her tongue out"

"Although your mental age it's pretty close to hers", Anakin moved the accusing finger towards Obi-wan, but before he could say a thing he was interrupted by a fourth voice.

"Cookie!", seconds after, Kanti was hanging from Anakin's arms while Obi-wan bit his lip not to laugh. It was just, come on, _cookie_, "how are you feeling?"

"Yes, how are you boy?", Gambola appeared after his sister, giving Anakin a friendly clap on the back, "I see the virus didn't take you down"

"Yes, thank you, I'm ok"

"I see Davonee found you, Obi-wan", said Kanti then pointing at the girl, who entertained herself playing with Obi-wan's hair, "she had been asking for you"

"Because I had to tell him that I had found mommy and that I am in the palace and that and that…", the little girl kept talking, but Anakin decided to take the irritating voice out of his head, just watching her move excitedly between Obi-wan's arms. Anakin didn't like kids, but Obi-wan seemed to enjoy the girl. It was disturbingly cute, "…and mommy is fine now", when Anakin came back to reality, the girl had finished her speech.

"By the way", said Gambola before Davonee started another diatribe, "we thought that perhaps you would prefer to stay in the palace with us. After all, there is no need for you to walk all the way every time you need something… specially now that we have so much to talk about"

"Well, that's not a bad idea", said Obi-wan, looking at Anakin.

"Yes, alright"

"Perfect!", exclaimed Kanti, "you better get installed, then you can start the official business… I guess you don't mind sharing a bed…", Kanti let her voice drawl slightly, making her affirmation a question.

"Of course not", hurried Anakin.

"That's questionable", Obi-wan got a set of raised eyebrows to his comment, "he kicks a lot"

* * *

More than a room, the place they offered them was a small apartment, with a room, a bathroom and a cozy common room. Anakin smiled, approving the place and throwing himself instantly on the king sized bed covered in almost black green sheets.

"Do you have to do that?", asked Obi-wan starting to put his things in some drawers, "there's no need to mess the bed, it's perfectly done and–"

"Don't be uptight", half smiled Anakin looking to the ceiling, "it's comfortable", he nodded finally.

"Sometimes you act like a kid"

"Someone has to compensate your excess of maturity, Obi-wan", Anakin propped himself on his elbows, watching Obi-wan, who had sited on a big couch and started checking datapads with his eyes.

Anakin took his eyes away from Obi-wan and let himself fall onto the bed again, biting his lower lip containing a sigh. He had been all morning thinking about the fact that he owned Obi-wan a thank you, but he didn't feel too capable of giving it. What if Obi-wan took it as a weak gesture, what if he stopped considering him as an equal and started thinking of him as inferior? It wasn't probable, but Anakin had always had trouble saying I'm sorry or thank you, simply because they implied that he had depended on someone at some point.

With an audible sigh, he stood up and sited on the couch next to Obi-wan, who was still focused on his datapads.

"We'll have to rewrite a few things", whispered Obi-wan all of a sudden, "and it won't do any good, anyway, because Batcha is not going to sign a pact... I would like to avoid a more aggressive approach. We'll have to see what Gambola thinks… and then there's Batcha's son, he should be in the meeting and–"

"Thank you"

"What?", Obi-wan's eyes separated from the datapad quickly, searching Anakin's honey colored ones. Anakin held the bluish look for a few seconds, standing up later and starting to pace in front of Obi-wan.

"I wanted to thank you, that's all", he whispered stopping in front of Obi-wan and shrugging, trying to make it meaningless. Obi-wan stood up, leaving the datapad on the couch.

"Why?", Anakin shrugged again.

"Because… because you helped me, because you didn't act like a bastard, because… because… you know why", Obi-wan nodded unconsciously, taking his hand to Anakin's face, who allowed his fingers to caress his cheek and descend slowly to his neck.

"You don't have to thank me", Anakin half closed his eyes, feeling Obi-wan's hot hand on his neck, whishing just to lean a little and…

"Still", he said before he started feeling incapable of controlling his own body, "thank you", Obi-wan swallowed hard, feeling Anakin's body closer than it was prudent.

"You're welcome…", Obi-wan whispered with his voice incomprehensibly hoarse. The tension in the room was palpable, but Obi-wan couldn't allow himself to fall again in the whirlwind of feeling that Anakin was, so he tried to find something that would break the silence, "… cookie"

"Cheap shot!", exclaimed Anakin trying to hide a smile behind a furious face, "I can't believe she called me cookie again"

"It's so sweet"

"Don't be cruel", Anakin pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on, cook–"

"If you call me cookie again I will… I will…"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I will ruffle your hair!", Anakin pointed an accusing finger at Obi-wan, convinced that his threat would cause some doubt.

"Now I'm scared", said Obi-wan sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, you're always so composed and… you'll see", Anakin raised a hand to Obi-wan's hair, who crouched a little unconsciously, holding Anakin's wrist and trying to get away. Seeing his movement, Anakin's gloved hand found a place on Obi-wan's waist, getting him closer and, suddenly, everything stopped.

Obi-wan knew this couldn't be good, because having Anakin holding his waist, leaning slightly over him and breathing heavily over his face just couldn't be healthy. He took the arm that held Anakin's wrist down, making his grip softer but not letting it go.

Anakin, feeling the proximity to the other one's body, made an effort to take his hand away from Obi-wan's waist and cough a little, taking his look away from Obi-wan's.

"Well, I think that...", he coughed again, "I think that…", he tried to step away, but Obi-wan pulled from his wrist, keeping him close.

"No, don't go", Obi-wan let go of Anakin's wrist then, ascending his lips until they found Anakin's. He had tried to avoid this, but Anakin was basically irresistible.

Anakin thought about separating, he really did, but his body betrayed his thoughts by leaning on Obi-wan's lips, looking for more pressure. Obi-wan was the first to part his lips slightly, caressing Anakin's lower lip with his tongue, who bit it softly before allowing him entrance. Before they realized it hands were looking for places to hold, neck, hair, waist, while tongues battled warmly, going from mouth to mouth, biting slightly, sucking sometimes, sinking more and more in the desperation of a waited, needed, perfect kiss.

Reticent and because of lack of air, Anakin separated from Obi-wan's lips, leaning his forehead on Obi-wan's and keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up in a reality in which kissing Obi-wan wasn't an everyday thing. Finally, allowing his eyelids to go up, he let his eyes get lost in Obi-wan's.

"I think that wasn't part of the plan", whispered Anakin with a husky voice, not daring to separate his arms from Obi-wan's shoulders.

"I think we stopped following the plan a long time ago, Anakin", nodded Obi-wan, who didn't seem ready to let go of his waist.

"And that's just wrong"

"Disturbing, even"

"Yes…", but as he whispered his affirmation, his lips searched Obi-wan's again, recognizing his mouth, wanting to mark it as his territory, caressing it with need.

Obi-wan took one hand to Anakin's neck, pressing him more against his mouth if that was possible, getting lost in the sensation of the lips he had wanted since the first time he had seen them.

Lost in each other, they didn't notice a third presence in the room.

"Oh, sorry!", Kanti's voice made them separate quickly, "I'm sorry…", she said again with a half smile that said she wasn't _that_ sorry, "I just wanted to know if you needed something… my brother wanted to know if you were ready for the meeting, too"

"Er… yes, sure", Obi-wan coughed slightly to erase the hoarse tone of his voice, "we better… we better go"

* * *

As any other meeting with the politicians of the place, this one was turning to be useless. Gambola had reunited his ministers, who wanted blood from the enemy and who looked hard at Jacob, who just hid behind Anakin as best as he could and said nothing.

Gambola, on his side, wasn't very willing to allow violence, conscious that his little army couldn't take another battle, much less the rest of the people. Obi-wan, of course, agreed with the most diplomatic option, and proposed that he and Anakin had a meeting with Batcha to look for a solution. Just this once, Anakin had to agree with him, because if Batcha signed a treaty and then went against it, they would have the right to arrest him.

Nevertheless, this reasoning seemed to get lost in the ministers and the leader who kept screaming their respective opinions at each other while Obi-wan rubbed his eyes desperately.

"Let's take a break, shall we?", whispered Obi-wan finally. This once, everyone agreed.

* * *

"Those have been the most useless four hours of my life", said Obi-wan crossing his arms over his chest in a stubborn gesture, "we can't let them have a war"

"Maybe if we agree to take a battalion with us…", Anakin suggested, sitting next to Obi-wan in one of the couches of the waiting room everybody was in.

"And risk an involuntary offensive? Not a good idea", Obi-wan took his hand to his eyes, but Anakin stopped it, holding it between his.

"Relax, would you?", Anakin half smiled, and Obi-wan returned the gesture.

"Yes… we better start again"

"Obi-wan, do you need me?", Obi-wan's eyes opened hugely suddenly, staring at Anakin's, "i–i–in the meeting I mean", Anakin coughed slightly, "I wanted to go see Thania"

"Yes, whatever you want… take Jacob with you, there's no need to put him through this torture"

* * *

"Anakin, I'm happy to see you", Thania, sitting on a pompous bed, offered Anakin her best smile, who entered the room followed by Jacob, "is the meeting over?"

"Not yet", said Jacob while sitting on the edge of the bed, "it was turning out useless anyway"

"Oh, come on Jacob, don–"

"No, he is right", nodded Anakin, sitting on a chair close the bed, "the ministers want blood and they aren't thinking straight… I guess Obi-wan would talk them into something"

"He has a way with words", nodded Jacob and Anakin had to bite his tongue not to say that he was good with his mouth, generally.

"How are you, Thania?", he asked, leaving trivialities away to ask what he had come to ask.

"Better, thank you… better than I thought I could be when I woke up", Anakin offered her a sad smile and searched for her hands, but Jacob already had it between his, "I guess I should thank you for getting me out of there"

"You don't have to thank me… I'm glad you're ok"

"It's always nice to have people you love around you", Anakin watched Jacob press Thania's hand between his and, for a brief moment, their looks crossing. Beautiful.

"Well… I think I should go… I'll come and see you again"

* * *

For a few hours, Anakin decided to investigate the palace, going back to his shared rooms when the night had fallen. When he got there, Obi-wan was already there, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking of his boots.

"Did you just arrive?", asked Anakin taking of his boots too and leaving his cloak carelessly on the floor. Obi-wan simply nodded, looking with annoyed eyes the tossed cloak but deciding not to say a thing.

"It's been hell", he said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Any conclusion?", asked Anakin while he got on the bed and behind Obi-wan. He put both hands on Obi-wan's neck, trying to get rid of the knots by massaging them.

"That we'll continue tomorrow", whispered Obi-wan leaning on Anakin's hands.

"You're tense"

"Why are you like this sometimes and sometimes… not so like this?", Anakin stopped the movement of his hands, but he didn't take them away from Obi-wan.

"As surprisingly eloquent as your question is, I think I don't know what you mean"

"Yes, you do", Obi-wan turned his face around, looking at Anakin who took his hands away from him and sited comfortably on the bed. Obi-wan turned around completely, searching for his answer in Anakin's eyes.

"I… you can't blame me for feeling resentment, fury, rage… but resentment specially"

"What do you want? An apology?"

"No, I don't need your apologies"

"What do you want, then?", Anakin raised his eyes, opening his mouth and regretting it later. He turned his face to the side and sighed, considering his answer.

"Nothing, Obi-wan, I don't want anything from you"

"Sure… of course"

They allowed silence to fill the room, until Obi-wan decided to stand up. Giving Anakin his back, he took off his upper clothing and started opening one side of the bed. Nodding, Anakin did the same and, seconds later, the light was turned off and they were both lying on the bed, back to back, not touching.

Anakin kept his eyes open, suspecting that Obi-wan was doing the same. Finally, he decided to talk.

"Why didn't you train me?", he whispered, knowing that Obi-wan was hearing.

"Because I was young and I wasn't ready", Obi-wan, unconsciously, held himself a little tighter, whishing he hadn't started this.

"Don't answer if you don't want to, but don't lie to me"

Obi-wan sighed silently, conscious that he was going mad, that he was allowing Anakin entrance to a forbidden territory, but incapable of stopping himself.

"Because I was scared... and jealous", when he finished his confession, he felt Anakin move in the bed and, seconds later, he felt his breath on the back of his head.

"Do you want an apology, Obi-wan?", Anakin's hand found Obi-wan's spine in the dark and started caressing slowly, up and down.

"No, Anakin"

"I thought so", Anakin put his other hand on Obi-wan's back, feeling him arch to the touch.

"You took off your glove"

"I'm sorry", Anakin took his robotic hand away quickly. He always forgot people didn't like the cold metal.

"No, it's ok… it's just cold", Obi-wan turned around slightly, lying on his back and finding the metallic hand with his own. He caressed Anakin arm slowly, feeling the flesh change to metal, until reaching his fingers and entwining them with his own, "you had never taken the glove off before"

"People don't like it", whispered Anakin, allowing Obi-wan to caress him, "my master used to say it was like a deformity and–"

"We don't have to talk about him, do we? It feels… strong and… unique", and kind of kinky actually, but it just wasn't the time to be thinking about _that_.

"I always liked it", Anakin's voice was a soft whisper, but Obi-wan was close enough to hear him. Anakin's real hand touched slightly Obi-wan's chest, going up, "where are you?", Obi-wan guided Anakin's hand to his face. Seconds later, Anakin's lips were on his.

Obi-wan kissed him back slowly, welcoming Anakin's weight on top of his. Anakin's robotic hand installed on his waist, going up and down his side slowly, while one of Obi-wan's hands buried in Anakin's hair and the other one went through his back softly.

Soon, the sheets started to feel awkward between the legs that wanted to entwine, between the bodies that looked for more contact. Kisses became quicker and desperate, breaths mixing inside mouths, moans getting lost in the other one's tongue.

The feeling that made them separate appeared when Obi-wan turned the situation around, getting on top of Anakin. A pop was heard when their mouths separated and their bodies stopped moving against the other. For the second time since they were on this planet, the Force send them a loud pang, letting them know something was wrong.

"Now?", whispered Anakin, annoyed. Obi-wan watched him slowly: reddened lips, uncombed hair falling on the pillow, agitated breathing and small sweat drops going down his neck. He whispered exaggeratedly and bit his lower lip, frustrated.

"Something wrong is happening, we better go"

"Yes… we better go"

* * *

End chapter IX

Tu boca - Cabas

Sabes que hace tiempo

me la paso vagabundeando

sin saber que estoy probando

y delirando con tu boca,

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca.

Y cuando al fin te veo

siento como tu cuerpo

sigue tan mojado

y mis labios están tan secos

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca.

Porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca,

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca.

Y cuando al fin te tengo

procuro moverme lento

porque no tocarte

no sería más que un tormento

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca.

Y tienes el descaro

de dejarme aquí sentado

tan acalorado y tan acalorado

porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca,

tu boca, tu boca, tu boca,

porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca.

Porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca,

tu boca,

porque tu beso es solo eso

que me quita este peso

de no sentir eso que me da tu boca.

Tu boca está loca,

préstame tu boca,

tu boca está loca,

préstame tu boca,

tu boca está loca,

préstame tu boca,

tu boca está loca,

préstame tu boca,

tu loca boca.


	10. Private emotion

**Xtinethepirate: **damn the Force! I totally agree... Well, yes, I'm trying to make them realize they love each other. They will get it... I hope... But they are kissing, and I just love writing them kissing (they are so hot and cute it should be forbidden). Anyway, thanks and enjoy!

**TempleMistress: **I'm not sure if wanted to yell at Kanti or to be her, 'cause really, what a an image... yeah, I'm trying to rubb their edges slowly, and it's seems to be working. I'm quite a fan of people's hair, so I just can't help it... thanks, and keep dancing, 'cause I'm back!

**ladylina: **no, no turning back, that's definite. I'm glad you're liking this and I hope you this chapter too. Thanks and keep reading!

**Dollface786: **thank you very much!

**diji: **wow, thanks!

**alchemy dream: **yeah, it's just felt right to have Obi-wan calling Anakin cookie. And yes, Anakin is very much like a kid in the chapter, it's just I can't help thinking about him as a grown up child... once you rubb the edgy part he is very child like, I think. Thanks!

**billie joe lover: **yeah, Green Day rocks my socks, thanks!

**Absent-Mindeed: **thank you, and there you go: more. Hope you like this too!

Anyway, I'm not very good at writing action, so sorry if some parts of this seem a bit rushed or anything. I hope you like this, in any case.

* * *

_Chapter X: Private emotion_

"We should learn how to make love correctly before going mad in front of a history book" Boris Vian

The Force seemed to be screaming. While Obi-wan and Anakin ran to the place where their senses guided them, lightsabers in hand, the Force sent them red lighting, screams and terror.

They both noticed that a small part of the Heri army was following them, but they just ran faster, as fast as their legs allowed them, fighting to get in time to the place where the battle was taking place.

When they got there, they watched a few part of the Shani army attacking a town that was slightly far from the center of the Heri city. The men tried to defend themselves with their working tools while the women tried to get away from the danger carrying their children, who cried to stay next to their fathers.

"Let's split", said Obi-wan when both of them got to the place, "send the army to protect women and children and look for the leader of the battalion... they will stop once he does", in a normal situation, Anakin would have protested against the orders but right now, all of his body was just screaming that he should act, "and be careful", Anakin watched Obi-wan leave and go to the battle.

"You too", his voice was a whisper, a petition made to the wind that no one would hear, but enough to remember him that Obi-wan could take care of himself… he hoped.

* * *

Anakin always got a rush of adrenaline every time he fought. The lightsaber seemed to be a part of his body, moving with the same fluidity than that of his arms or legs. His mind concentrated totally on what he was doing, going endlessly through steps and steps learned years ago, anticipating the movement of his enemy, separating the battle in a predictable sequence of moves.

Of course, right now there was no other sword to face, only primitive blasters and wounded men. The battle was not being a difficult one, which seemed illogical. Why attack with a weak army? Why not wait? But they hadn't, and the men fell easily under his agile movements.

Anakin was trying to open a not to bloody way for himself, wounding but never killing, looking for the leader of the squad who, as suspected, directed the attack from the center, a very coward position in his opinion. He had to get to him, since he knew Obi-wan wouldn't. He could feel his presence, the vibration of his saber far away, guiding the defense, protecting the lives of the defenseless.

He wondered why Obi-wan was so sure that he would stop this. Nobody had ever had faith in him but, after all, Obi-wan was not like everybody else.

* * *

Obi-wan had never been too partial to a battle. Truth be told, his way of moving the sword was good and had a perfect technique, but lacked that easiness that seemed to fill others. For him battles were a strategy, a game of steps in which any wrong movement could cost a life, and that is why he always took the most defensive position.

The fighting this time was turning to be quite disappointing, given that both sides were injured and tired, which proved him that the Shani army was not as strong as he had thought. Batcha had probably decided to risk a surprise attack but still, he had no chances with men that could barely stand.

Obi-wan could feel Anakin going through the inside of the battalion, looking for the man that directed it, so he decided to take care of the defense, trying to save as many lives as he could. He wasn't surprised by how easy it seemed to trust Anakin in this, since the figure of the young one with the lightsaber had been the most imposing one he had ever seen.

* * *

The man that commanded the battalion was strong and impotent, but he fell to his knees before Anakin's saber easily. When the man felt the heat of the edge close to his neck, he raised his eyes to Anakin's and, with a war yell that extended through the field, the battle stopped.

Anakin held the sword strongly while watching Obi-wan get closer to the place with fast steps, his own saber still lighted between his hands.

"Why were you sent to a battle you couldn't win?", asked Obi-wan when he reached them, "there isn't a man who isn't injured"

"The surprise element", nodded the man, getting his head a little higher to get as far as possible from Anakin's sword.

"Go back to your leader and take your men. Tell him we will go to see him with new terms and tell him not to send his army to stupid battles", Obi-wan's voice was serious, authoritarian, and it was enough for the man to nod and for Anakin to turn off his saber, satisfied, "and tell him that it is not a beg but a call to common sense"

* * *

Both jedi organized the soldiers to transport the wounded civilians as well as his own companions. They had been lucky, since the healer team was planning on leaving the next day, so they were still in the palace and able to take care of this new problem. On the other hand, the battle had not been long and the injured ones hadn't been too many this time.

Once everything was organized, Obi-wan and Anakin walked back to the palace.

"We'll have to talk about some things with Gambola before negotiating again, although I'm not sure it will do a thing", Obi-wan crossed his arm over his chest while he walked, nodding.

"The Shani clan is not as strong as we thought", nodded Anakin, "they sent a broken army, so Batcha should understand the necessity of an agreement"

"Yes, I guess so… besides, he is facing his own people, I don't think anybody would like more killing. Although the truth is that I don't know what to expect from that man"

"It is v– you're bleeding", Anakin stopped and took Obi-wan's hand between his, seeing a light trail of blood that came from the inside of his robes.

"It's ok, a blaster reached me but–", he stopped his explanation, since Anakin was more focused in the hole that the blaster had left in his clothes. Anakin took some of the fabric away from his chest, watching a small bleeding wound.

"Doesn't look good", whispered Anakin caressing the surrounding of the wound with two firm fingers.

"It's ok, we can't bother the healers with this when there are so many people in danger", said Obi-wan. The truth was he hated healers, with their tests, their exaggerating and their bossy manners.

"Yes… I'll take care of it, come on", Anakin entwined his fingers with Obi-wan's and pulled, continuing his way to the palace that was already in sight.

"You will take care of it? Should I be worried?", all the answer he got was a smile.

When they reached the palace, Anakin made sure someone announced Gambola that they would meet him as soon as they could, took some supplies from the little room the healers used as storage and dragged Obi-wan to their shared rooms.

Obi-wan allowed Anakin to sit him on the bed and to open the front of his clothes, exposing easily the wound in his left pectoral.

"You really don't have to– ouch, be careful", Obi-wan supported himself in the palm of his hands and let Anakin disinfect the wound.

"Sorry, but I'm not a healer", Anakin watched the wound closely, trying to avoid pain.

"You don't have to tell me that"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're too old for this kind of things", Obi-wan made an infuriated sound and Anakin had to laugh while his hands caressed the surroundings of the wound, "just kidding… besides, you're probably younger than you look, always reading and so composed"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Er… like… thirty two?", Anakin raised his eyes to Obi-wan's who gave him a sincere smile.

"Thirty four, actually. You must be… twenty three, right?", Anakin nodded, taking his attention back to the injure that had stopped bleeding, "Force, now I feel old"

"The difference is not that big"

"Just think that when you were nine I was twenty", Anakin just smiled, taking his face away from Obi-wan's chest.

"The difference is not that big", he repeated, "I think that's it", Obi-wan took his look to the wound and touched it with a pair of fingers, nodding then. When he raised his eyes again, he watched Anakin moving his face and kissing softly the injured skin on his chest, "my mother always said that a kiss took away the pain", he whispered before kissing Obi-wan's neck.

"Anakin?", asked Obi-wan half closing his eyes and taking one hand to Anakin's hair.

"Yes?", Anakin's lips found the back of Obi-wan's ear and kissed there again.

"It doesn't hurt there"

"I know", Anakin separated slightly and then caressed Obi-wan's cheek with his own. He joined their foreheads and took his real hand to Obi-wan's lips, caressing the lower one deliberately slow, "how about here?", Obi-wan showed half a smile before kissing Anakin's lips slowly.

When Anakin's lips parted, Obi-wan let his tongue caress them softly before going inside Anakin's mouth. Obi-wan allowed his hand to descend to Anakin's neck, pressing them more, while Anakin's hand descended through Obi-wan's naked chest until reaching his stomach.

"Obi-wan! Anakin! Can I come in?", Obi-wan started to separate when he heard the voice, and all Anakin could do was hold Obi-wan's lower lip between his until they were completely apart, "Obi-wan! Cookie!"

"This woman and her timing", groaned Anakin, still not making the distance between them any larger, "we could pretend we are not here", Obi-wan said no with his head exaggeratedly.

"That would be rude, cookie", he said ruffling his hair.

"Sometimes I think you're too kind for your own good"

* * *

Minutes later, both men were in a large room, sitting in front of an oval table next to Gambola, Kanti and Jacob, looking for conclusions and, better yet, solutions.

"We've seen that their army is a wreck, but yours isn't any better", Obi-wan nodded energetically, "I don't think that the ministers still want a blood bath after this. If a pact is signed assuring peace between both parts any transgression from any of the both sides will be enough to arrest the responsible"

"But why would Batcha sign a pact now?", asked Gambola.

"Because he must have realized that he can't allow himself a war. No part will win if you face each other, all you will get will be more death"

"And why can't I go to the negotiation?", continued Gambola, "I don't see why you should go alone", he made a head movement towards Anakin and Obi-wan and then took his gaze to his own hands.

"Because Batcha is unpredictable and dangerous, we can't take risks", Gambola opened his mouth again, willing to contradict Obi-wan's words, but a knock on the door stopped him.

"Come in", the door opened, permitting the entrance of one of the servants of the palace and a member of the Shani clan.

"I bring a message from Batcha, Shani leader, to Anakin Skywalker", the boy made a light bow and looked for the owner of the name.

"Talk", nodded Anakin while looking at the boy.

"The Shani leader whishes you to know that he is willing to sign the initial pact as long as what was promised is given, and he whished to know if you will go tonight", Anakin ignored Obi-wan's questioning look and just watched the boy.

"Tell him I'll go", the young one made a second bow and left the room along with the servant.

"Anakin, what–", Anakin cut Obi-wan's question with a hard look and, standing up slowly, he left the room.

* * *

"What was that all about?", Obi-wan followed Anakin's steps to his room and made his infuriated question after closing the door.

"Nothing, you already heard it", Anakin turned around, facing Obi-wan, "he will sign the pact"

"In exchange of what, Anakin?"

"Do I really have to explain it to you?", Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow.

"Sex? He will sign the treaty after sleeping with you?", Obi-wan walked to where Anakin was with fury in his eyes. He wasn't willing to solute all of this with a night in Anakin's bed.

"You said he can't afford a war and that he would sing… seems logic that he asks for something more, don't you think?"

"So you're just sleeping with him"

"It's just sex, Obi-wan, sex over innocent lives", Obi-wan opened his mouth, but Anakin interrupted him by raising a hand, "you have seen it, the massacre, the death, Thania… if this is the solution I will just accept the terms"

"There is always another solution", Obi-wan's voice was a whisper, "you don't have to… you can't", he took one hand to Anakin's face, but he didn't let him touch him, "come on, Anakin! What about all that about not whoring yourself out for the Order? How about dignity? You don't have to sleep with a man you don't want to just beca–"

"Who said I didn't want to sleep with him?", Obi-wan stopped his speech and gave Anakin a hard look.

"Fine then, if that's what you want", Anakin half smiled, taking his eyes away from Obi-wan's.

"Come on, Obi-wan! Why don't you stop talking about dignity and other solutions?", Anakin returned his eyes to Obi-wan, who took a step back, "I'm asking for a bit of honesty, that's all… if you tell me that you don't want me to sleep with him, I won't", Obi-wan pressed his lips, staying silent, "fine", with that, Anakin left the room.

* * *

When Anakin arrived at Batcha's house, he was already waiting for him. Sitting comfortably in front a table, he offered him a smile that went from lust to superiority. He stood up elegantly, offering Anakin a glass filled with some kind of liquid that Anakin looked at with no interest.

"Do we really need all the theatrics?", asked Anakin getting rid of his cape and tossing it carelessly on a chair.

Batcha smiled widely and nodded, leaving the glass on the table. He pointed to the next room and Anakin followed him. When Anakin closed the door behind him, Batcha lost no time in pressing him against the closest wall and putting his lips on his neck, licking then a trail to his ear. Anakin closed his eyes tightly, fighting the necessity of pushing the other body away.

Batcha's teeth bit his earlobe strongly, and Anakin couldn't help but think how soft Obi-wan's caresses had been even when their sexual encounters had been aggressive, and how they had never felt as incorrect as Batcha's lips descending through his cheek.

"Don't", when Batcha's lips went to his mouth, Anakin moved his face quickly, "don't do that", Batcha raised his hand to Anakin's mouth, caressing the lower lip strongly.

"You'll beg for a kiss eventually"

"Allow me to doubt that", Batcha smiled again, descending his lips on Anakin's neck. Second later his hand found some uncovered skin and just then, Anakin knew he couldn't do this.

* * *

Obi-wan, sitting in the principal stairs of the palace, wasn't sure if he should hit his head against a wall or run to find Anakin. I don't want you to sleep with him. It would have been easy to let the words leave his mouth, specially when he felt them. No, it was true, he didn't want Anakin in Batcha's arms, or anybody else for that matter, just between his, but he couldn't say that. Anakin hadn't been asking for a simple sentence, he had asked for an I love you, an I need you, a please don't leave me, and that was why Obi-wan hadn't given it. The thing was Obi-wan wasn't sure he had done the right thing. Wouldn't it had been better to bury his pride and sleep cuddling Anakin? The truth was he couldn't be sure of a thing except that he didn't want Anakin sleeping with that man.

"Can't sleep?", Obi-wan raised his face, finding Jacob, who sited next to him on the stairs, "I wouldn't feel alright sending a friend to my father, either"

"Was he that bad to you? Enough for you to turn your back on him?", asked Obi-wan looking at the boy, "he is still your father"

"He never did a thing for me… I think you choose your family, it can't be imposed", Obi-wan smiled, nodding.

"You sound mature for your age", Jacob nodded thankfully and, suddenly, an idea struck Obi-wan, "you're more than eighteen, right?", Jacob nodded again, "would you be willing to sign the pact?"

"Me?", Jacob opened his eyes enormously, pointing at himself.

"You're the heir of the Shani clan and you're old enough", started Obi-wan, "if you sign the treaty it's just as legal as if your father had… of course, that would imply taking your father's leadership away, which would be dangerous, specially if the people don't like it, but–"

"I will do anything", nodded Jacob, "I will risk anything to end this up. The Heri are good people, they took me in… I'm willing to do anything for the peace", Obi-wan smiled, nodding and taking a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"I will think about it… although if Anakin brings a signed pact tonight this is just silly talk", Obi-wan offered the young boy a sad smile. If he had thought about this before, they could have saved all this.

* * *

After waiting a little bit more on his own, Obi-wan decided to return to his room. He took off his cloak and, after folding it carefully, sited on the edge of the bed and got rid of his boots. When he was standing up again, the door opened and Anakin entered the room, stopping his steps when he saw him.

Obi-wan wanted to scream at him, to claim something and tell him that he had no right to do this, he wanted to scream at him about everything and more, but all he got where some choked words.

"I didn't want you to sleep with him", Anakin offered him a half smile, lowered his eyes to his hands and then took them back to Obi-wan.

"I couldn't sleep with him"

They held their gazes a few seconds and then, almost as if they had an agreement, both of them started to walk towards the other. They met in the middle of the room, joining their lips before any other word could get in the middle. Obi-wan hugged Anakin's waist, joining their bodies while Anakin bit his lower lip asking for entrance. They kissed slowly, tongues going from mouth to mouth, caressing all they could find, while their hands buried in hair and backs, starting to look for skin to caress.

Anakin was the first one to find the opening of Obi-wan's clothing, taking off the upper part in one swift movement. One of his hands went down Obi-wan's spine while the other one caressed chest and stomach firmly and while Obi-wan's lips descended through his neck, erasing Batch's touch, taking softly away the hateful scent.

Obi-wan's hands got away from Anakin's back, looking for the front part of his clothes. Obi-wan opened them easily, taking his hands from Anakin's waist to his shoulders, pushing then all of them. They didn't reach the floor, since they got stuck with the glove that covered Anakin's right hand. Obi-wan took his eyes there, and Anakin just shook his hand slightly, making the clothes fall to the floor. Nevertheless, Obi-wan took his hand to Anakin's and took off his glove, showing his robotic hand.

Anakin smiled before kissing Obi-wan's lips again, sucking the lower one slightly when Obi-wan arched to the cold feeling of his metal hand against his back. Obi-wan surrounded Anakin's waist again, sticking their bodies completely, drowning a moan in the kiss when their erections met above the clothes. One of Obi-wan's hands went inside Anakin's pants, pushing them until they reached the floor. Anakin took off his boots as best as he could and got rid of Obi-wan's pants at the same time, caressing then every piece of skin that hadn't been investigated.

Anakin and Obi-wan had slept together a lot of times, but they had never taken the time to caress slowly, to kiss and mark, to know the points that would make the other one moan. This time they both wanted to moan, to scream the other one's name and to know every part that was uncovered.

Obi-wan pushed Anakin on the bed and he got between his legs, kissing his navel softly. Anakin let his head fall on the pillow when Obi-wan's kisses ascended to one of his dark nipples. Anakin buried one hand in Obi-wan's hair and guided him to his mouth, kissing his lips and joining their bodies, which moved against each other looking unconsciously for more friction. While their tongues fought between their mouths and their breaths mixed, one of Anakin's hands went to Obi-wan's butt, controlling the movement of his hips, making it faster. Obi-wan had to separate from the kiss and whisper Anakin's name in the middle of a pleasure moan.

Obi-wan took his hand to Anakin's lips and Anakin licked the three offered fingers slowly, sucking the fingertips and kissing them later. Those same three fingers went to Anakin's entrance, proving softly. Anakin rolled his eyes and moaned loudly when the three fingers were inside him, caressing slowly. Obi-wan's lips caressed his neck, kissing then a trail to his ear and then back.

When the friction became unbearable, Obi-wan took his fingers away and entered Anakin slowly, but he surrounded his waist with his legs, making the entrance faster. He held Anakin's hips strongly, starting to go in and out first slowly, then faster. Soon the movement became frenetic and uncontrolled, the room filling with ragged moans and fast breathings.

Obi-wan searched for Anakin's real hand and entwined their fingers, pressing them strongly and looking then at the honey colored eyes. Where other times had been resentment and hate now there was just lust, desire and need. Obi-wan smiled before kissing Anakin's lips desperately,

Anakin was the first one to finish, biting Obi-wan's lower lip and sending him to his own orgasm, drowning a moan between his lips. Obi-wan let all of his weight rest on Anakin while he tried to calm his breathing. He opened the eyes he had closed unconsciously and watched the small smile that curved Anakin's perfect lips. He kissed him again, sliding slowly to the bed to free Anakin from his weight and allow his chest to ascend and descend with his fast breathing.

They kissed slowly and with need, biting their tongues and lips slightly, breathing the other one's scent, recognizing a mouth they already claimed as their. When they separated, Obi-wan leaned his head on Anakin's chest and, not letting go of his hand, allowed tiredness to get to him. Anakin buried his metal hand between Obi-wan's hair and, with a last smile, he closed his eyes.

* * *

End chapter X.

Private emotion – Ricky Martín & Meja

Every endless night has a  
dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you baby  
can't you see  
You're the only one who can  
shine for me

CHORUS  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
Come to me

When your soul is tired and your  
heart is weak  
Do you think of love as a one way street  
Well it runs both ways,  
open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here,  
how can you deny

REPEAT CHORUS

Every endless night has a  
dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
It takes a lot to laugh as your  
tears go by  
But you can find me here till your  
tears run dry  
It's a private emotion that fills  
you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me


	11. Bijou

**Storyteller Person: **thank you very much!

**TempleMistress: **I know, they are happy, they deserved it, I think. Well, I couldn't have Anakin sleeping with Batcha, now could I? But it was important for him to realize that he couldn't do it, I guess. As for the political plot, initially I had thought of it just as some back up for the story, but it has become a pretty important part, but I think it's good, because it gives the fanfic a plot besides the relationship. Anyway thank you so much, I do hope you enjoy this. By the way, thank you too for reviewing "Alone", and I promise not to kill them too often, because it really, reallt hurt. Thanks!

**Xthinethepirate: **yes, it was about time they were happy, don't you think? Glad you found it hot, seeing that it so hard for me to write this kind of stuff. Anyway, thanks, keep reading, and enjoy!

**Dollface786: **Thanks!

**ladylina: **you are good at reading between the lines. Then again, I'm not sure Obi and Ani are so.. we'll see how they manage. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks a lot! Thanks for reviewing "Alone" too. I know it was sad... but sometimes it has to be, I guess.

**alchemy dream: **well, the truth is the relationship in the end it's much more simpler than it seems. As you say, it's pretty much about pride, but I do believe that is the big fat problem when you're trying to compromise... and when you have this pair of charaters, who seemed to have surived thanks to their pride... well, there you, problems. I'm glad you like this story, because you are right, I'm putting a lot here, it's the first time I write something like this and to think that at first I had no idea of where to take and that now it has a nice direction makes me so happy! Thank you too for your review on "Alone", yes, it was a dark sad one, but I'm glad you liked it. Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter XI: Bijou_

"Everything changes and nothing stays" Plato

Anakin blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes and, deciding to stay a little longer in bed, he tried to accommodate himself on the mattress. That is, of course, until he realized that he wasn't laying on the mattress but on a very asleep Obi-wan Kenobi. Well, that was… new, and surprisingly nice. He smiled slightly and put his head on Obi-wan's chest, feeling it ascend and descend with the slow rhythm of his breathing.

The truth was Anakin had never been one for cuddling, but it was also true that when your sexual life is based in random encounters there is no space for that. Then again, he hadn't thought he would like it, seeing that is was such an intimate gesture. That was precisely why he had ran away from Obi-wan's arms in other occasions. Nevertheless, he was willing to admit that sleep while hugging Obi-wan, who was always so warm, was… nice.

When he was deciding between going back to sleep or awaking Obi-wan, he felt him moving slightly, starting to turn on his side without releasing Anakin's body.

"Would you stop moving?", Anakin's question was enough to make Obi-wan open his eyes fast, having to half close them later because of the light against his retinas, "good morning", Anakin smiled.

"Good morning", groaned Obi-wan trying to recover the initial position.

"Not a morning person, I see", Obi-wan grunted and Anakin smiled more widely. The truth was he was having trouble erasing the happy gesture from his face; it was such a wonderful morning.

Obi-wan just kept moving, looking for an ideal position. The fact that Anakin didn't seem willing to help was only making the job harder, but Obi-wan wasn't going to ask him to move away now that he had started liking the whole cuddling thing.

"Stop moving", complained Anakin again.

"I'm just trying to– hey, shall I remember you who is the kicker in this re…", Obi-wan stopped his question before the word relationship could leave his mouth, because this, whatever it was, was not a relationship. He had never had one of those and thinking of this affair as something different from that would be plain wrong. What exactly did he have with Anakin? He couldn't describe it.

"In this what?", Anakin raised himslef slightly on his own elbow, getting his face closer to Obi-wan's, who just opened his mouth to close it again later.

"The point", Obi-wan started, "the point is that you're the one who kicks, a lot"

"Of course, the point", Anakin rolled his eyes, but he abandoned the subject, laying again on Obi-wan's chest.

Obi-wan sighed, relieved perhaps, and took a hand to Anakin's hair, caressing softly his light curls. He could get used to this easily, if he just forgot about the past, the hate, the resentment, the jealousy, if he just thought about nights like the last one and mornings like this one, if he just thought abouthow his heart skipped a beat every time he kissed Anakin. Of course, he couldn't do that. He could do it now, in this lost planet, where his life had taken a surrealist rhythm and where he could allow himself to live outside reality. When they had to go back, things would go back to the normal routine and Anakin would get lost in his memory. That was the right thing. Unconsciously, he hugged the body that rested on top of his a bit stronger.

When Obi-wan felt Anakin's breathing become slower, he shook him slightly.

"Don't fall asleep", he said to Anakin's infuriated sound, "we've got things to do… we have to meet with Gambola and try this new idea which, by the way, I have to explain to you and–"

"But I want to sleep", Anakin looked at Obi-wan, offering him an adorable pout.

"You can't always do what you want, Anakin", Obi-wan rolled his eyes, rubbing them slightly then.

"And sometimes you have to, Obi-wan", Anakin cut Obi-wan's answer with his lips. He pressed a soft kiss against them and took advantage of Obi-wan's open mouth to insert a playful tongue, which got a soft bite before encountering its equal.

Anakin allowed all his weight to fall on Obi-wan, while his hands descended through his sides with soft caresses and his legs started to entwine in the most comfortable position. One of Obi-wan's hands ascended through Anakin's spine until it reached his neck and pressed, almost as if he was afraid that Anakin's lips would escape. On the contrary, Anakin's lips simply kissed Obi-wan's lower one, sucking slightly, returning then to a deeper kiss.

When Obi-wan's hand found one of Anakin's buttocks and pressed him against his body, Anakin had to separate from his lips to moan, surprised. He smiled slightly and his lips started drawing a trail on Obi-wan's neck while his hands went to his hips, stopping the movement they had already started.

"Do you always get what you want?", half moaned Obi-wan when Anakin's teeth found one of his nipples.

"Always", Anakin smiled over Obi-wan's chest, kissing then the skin softly, "and you'd be surprised of how persuasive I can be"

* * *

Finally, an hour later, Obi-wan and Anakin got out of bed, or, actually, Obi-wan dragged Anakin out of bed and now, they were in a new meeting. Obi-wan had asked to meet without the ministers, since the last thing he needed in what was probing to be a good day was a room filled with screaming ignorants that just wanted blood.

"So Batcha didn't sign the pact", said Gambola after Anakin gave him a slightly distorted version of last nights events, "then we will go to war"

"No, if you become attackers we can't help you", Obi-wan's tone was severe and sharp, "our role here is purely diplomatic, we can defend you in an attack, but we can't support you in an open war. If your side goes to war we would have to go back to Coruscant and close the file", Anakin was going to protest, but Obi-wan offered him a warning look. Apparently, he wasn't as unpredictable as he thought.

"What do you propose, then?", Gambola sounded defeated, but he seemed willing to hear any option.

"Well... Jacob is willing to sign the pact", Obi-wan pointed to the boy, who blushed when everybody turned his face to him.

"But that is not possible", Gambola took his eyes back to Obi-wan.

"He is old enough and Batcha's heir, so he has the right to sign the pact. The problem of the situation is basically that something like this would imply a coup d'état, which could easily produce a civil war. If Batcha keeps a faithful faction there will be killing, and that is exactly what we want to avoid", all of them nodded, thinking about the situation. Anakin smiled to himself, sincerely impressed with Obi-wan. Who thought politics could be so complicated?

"I'm willing to sign the initial pact with this young boy", nodded Gambola with a smile and a small hit to the table, "but we have to avoid that war"

"What possibilities do we have of the people actually supporting a young boy against his father?", asked Anakin, "can that possibly work?"

"With the right support", answered Obi-wan, continuing when Gambola nodded, "if Jacob just goes against his father, as hated as Batcha is, he will never be supported by the people but, if he goes with the Heri behind him, it would be different"

"Our support?", asked Gambola pointing at himself, "explain yourself"

"What I mean is that if Jacob signs the pact you will have to agree not just to a peace treaty, but to an unconditional support. The Shani people must know that there is a solid platform behind a younger mind with new ideas, and if their enemy is giving it they will accept defying their all time leader", the room stayed silent a few seconds, until Gambola gave a second hit to the table"

"It's a great idea", Obi-wan smiled, nodding softly, "but there is a bit of a problem", Obi-wan sighed, shrugging, "my people needs a gesture, something to tell them that they are doing the right thing, something that will make them accept a stranger between us. I know it doesn't sound honorable, but as much as I trust you, Jacob, I can't speak for my people", Jacob nodded slightly, blushing again.

"We'll think of something", nodded Obi-wan taking a reflexive hand to his chin.

"Well, I… actually…", Jacob raised his voice among the silent group, making everybody look at him again, "I wanted to ask you… was going to ask you…"

"Yes, boy?"

"Your daughter's hand", the room went silent again while Jacob's face took three different shades of red, "she said yes, but I wanted to…"

"Come here, boy!", Jacob stayed still, but Gambola made him stand up and caught him in a strong hug, "you are going to be a wonderful son in law! And what better gesture than a bond like this? Things are starting to go well"

* * *

"Well, I saw that coming", nodded Anakin once he was alone with Obi-wan.

"Yes, it seems that everything is going as planned, but I guess we should keep an eye on Batcha, I don't think he will just sit and see how his power is taken away", nodded Obi-wan rubbing his eyes softly.

"Sure… when are they announcing the whole thing?", asked Anakin.

"The Council has to approve the pact, so I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow", explained Obi-wan, "Mace promised me to take care of it personally"

"Oh, of course, Mace"

"Anakin…"

"No, forget it, none of my business", Anakin moved his head exaggeratedly. He was not going to fight for that, at least not yet, "does that mean that we have a free day?", Anakin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, getting closer to Obi-wan.

"No, that means that we have to stay here and watch that nothing goes wrong"

"That is, we have a free day"

"No, Anakin, we ha–"

"Let's go swimming!", exclaimed Anakin, repressing himself from clapping his hands excitedly. The truth was the idea of a wet naked Obi-wan sounded like a great plan.

"Could you at least pretend that you're listening to me?", asked Obi-wan arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on… the lake is close, besides, you know nothing is going to happen"

"You go, but someone has to stay"

"But I don't want to go alone"

"You always go alone"

"Yes, but I don't… oh, forget it!"

* * *

Anakin had decided to go to the lake alone, seeing as Obi-wan wasn't going to understand that he wanted to go with him. He got rid of his clothes and got inside the water, grunting slightly. Now that he had finally found a nice point with Obi-wan, he didn't seem to want to understand it. Anakin knew that whatever this thing was with Obi-wan, it was something that would end, a break, a cut in their real life routine, and he wanted to take advantage of it now that they were here, lost in the paradise of an unknown world where they could play to love each other. Not that Anakin loved Obi-wan at any level, of course.

Anakin went under the water and, when he went back to the surface, he felt a presence watching his back.

"Are you spying on me?", he asked turning around. Standing on the shore, Obi-wan watched him.

"No, I just changed my mind", nodded Obi-wan crossing his arms over his chest and watching Anakin's naked chest.

"Come on in", Anakin ordered while throwing some water at Obi-wan, which he avoided easily.

"To the water?", Anakin nodded, making a second try at getting Obi-wan wet to no avail, "no, thank you"

"You're not coming in?", Obi-wan nodded, looking for a spot to sit and enjoy the view, "then I'll have to make you", Obi-wan arched an eyebrow while watching Anakin's naked body leaving the lake and walking toward him. His eyes couldn't help but descend through Anakin's body, watching little drops of water wetting it. Suddenly, licking every one of those drops seemed like a great idea.

When Anakin reached Obi-wan, he put his arms around his waist and, putting a hand on his neck, kissed his lips slowly until they parted, making then the kiss a more possessive gesture. Anakin hadn't wanted to kiss Obi-wan, but since the first time he had, it had become a pretty addictive action. Obi-wan's hands went to his face, pressing their lips stronger, fighting between mouth and mouth for a control none of them wanted.

"You're getting me wet", whispered Obi-wan while Anakin's lips tried to leave a mark above one he hadleft last night.

"That was the idea, wet and naked… I still have to work on that", Obi-wan smiled and let Anakin get rid of his upper clothing while he took off his boots, joining then their bodies again and searching with his hand that sensitive spot on Anakin's back.

Obi-wan took his lips to Anakin's collarbone, licking softly the marked bones while his hands went from his stomach to his back. Anakin bit his lip, finding it hard to concentrate enough to take off Obi-wan's pants.

"You're distracting me", he whispered against Obi-wan's ear, licking the earlobe softly.

"Really?", Obi-wan's hand pressed his butt, getting their bodies closer and creating a soft friction between their erections. Anakin avoided a moan by biting slightly Obi-wan's ear, while his hand went down his back.

"We have to get you out of those pants now", Obi-wan laughed and, separating a little from Anakin, he got rid of his last pieze of clothing, joining their bodies again. What followed was a concert of unrecognizable sounds that went from grunts to gasps in a second, "much better"

Anakin surrounded Obi-wan's waist and, pulling slightly, they took some uncomfortable steps until they were inside the lake and with the water coveringtheir legs and hips. They accommodated their legs under the water to start a rocking movement between their hips while their hands moved through their bodies aggressively.

Obi-wan trapped Anakin's lips again, biting them slightly and kissing them later, drowning Anakin's moans in his mouth. Their breathing started to get quicker, but breathing the other one's breath seemed enough, since their lips continued exploring the other mouth, licking every known part, looking for a taste that was becoming necessary.

Anakin's metallic hand descended through Obi-wan's stomach slowly, going under the water and caressing until it reached Obi-wan's erection and surrounded its base softly. Obi-wan bit Anakin's lower lip, leaning his body forward. Anakin held Obi-wan's hip, stopping him from copying the rhythmic movement his hand had taken.

"Such a tease", murmured Obi-wan holding Anakin's waist strongly and drawing slow circles on Anakin's chest with his lips. Anakin laughed softly and took his hand away from Obi-wan, pushing him until they reached the shore.

Obi-wan laid on the floor and took Anakin's hand, who followed him and laid on top of him, letting the water caress their feet in slow intervals. Anakin found a dark nipple and sucked on it while his fingers probed Obi-wan's entrance softly. Obi-wan decided to let Anakin control this and he just moaned and caressed Anakin's soft curls.

Anakin's tongue went inside his mouth at the same time he went inside him, making Obi-wan arch his back to the contact. Anakin held Obi-wan's hips and allowed his own instincts to guide the rhythm of the movement.

When breathing seemed impossible, they separated their lips, but Anakin let is face close to Obi-wan's, allowing their fast breaths to mix above their lips while Obi-wan's hips copied the rhythm of his thrusts, making him go deeper,to that point that made Obi-wan produce the most erotic sounds Anakin had ever heard.

Anakin stayed a little longer watching Obi-wan, with his blushed cheeks, his eyes half closed and sweat drops falling down his forehead, until he finally buried his face in Obi-wan's shoulder, making the rhythm faster, feeling himself too close.

"Obi-wan", the name was a whisper in Obi-wan's ear, who grabbed Anakin's hair while they both finished, one right after the other, allowing their bodies to maintain the rhythm a few seconds more, until all their muscles relaxed, "I think…", murmured Anakin between pants, "I believe we're going to have to go swimming together more often", Obi-wan smiled, feeling incapable of articulating a word while he held Anakin's sweaty body between his arms.

Anakin moved a little, freeing Obi-wan's body from his weight.

"So much sex can't be good for someone's health", said Obi-wan a few minutes later, when his breathing returned to its normal rhythm.

"Of course it can", said Anakin raising in one of his elbows and looking at Obi-wan, "you liberate endorphins, which make you happy", he smiled, drawing imaginary circles on Obi-wan's chest.

"Still, we should really start using beds more often, this is so…"

"Uncivilized?"

"Yes, that", Anakin laughed softly, laying on Obi-wan's chest, "we should get dressed", whispered Obi-wan while hugging Anakin against himself. Anakin nodded softly, but none of them moved.

A couple of hours later, Obi-wan was sitting with his back on a tree while Anakin rested his head on one of his thighs, both covered just by their pants. Obi-wan caressed Anakin's hair distractedly, his eyes fixated on the lake.

"Why do you like water so much?", asked Obi-wan all of a sudden, taking his eyes to Anakin. Anakin opened his eyes, which he had kept closed all the time and smiled.

"Have you tried living in Tatooine? Sand, sand and more sand. You could wash twenty times a day but there was always a trace of it somewhere. When you went out the wind lifted it and it stick to your face, went inside your clothes while your boots filled with every step you took", Obi-wan nodded softly, taking his eyes back to the horizon, "the skin of people on Tatooine", continued Anakin caressing Obi-wan's stomach, "was always rough, marked by the sand"

"You don't seem to have great memories", Anakin shrugged slightly, closing his eyes again.

A comfortable silence installed between them again. They had been there all afternoon, looking at unknown points, exchanging a few words, caressing sometimes, getting lost in the unreality they had created.

"Obi-wan", Obi-wan lowered his eyes to Anakin again, who opened his own, "do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had trained me?"

"Don't", Obi-wan moved his head, stopping the hand that caressed Anakin's hair, "don't do that"

"Why not?", Anakin propped himself on his elbows, looking for Obi-wan's eyes, that had abandoned his.

"There is no point in wondering this things. We can't change the past, so there is no reason to speak of what would have happened if", Obi-wan's eyes went to Anakin's showing a hard expression, expecting him to drop the subject.

"And what if I want to talk about that? Are you afraid that I ask something you can't answer?", Anakin sited completely, facing Obi-wan.

"What do you want, Anakin? An apology?"

"I already told that I don't want that"

"Then what? Do you want me to tell you that I regret not training you? That I would have liked thinking a bit more about you and a bit less about me? Because I can't do that"

"I just want to know why you condemned me to the existence I've carried, why… everything would have been so easy if you, if you–"

"If I what? If I had followed the wish of a master whose last words were for a kid he had found by chance? Perhaps, but I didn't, and talking about it won't make it change", Obi-wan stood up abruptly, starting to look for his clothes, "would I have liked it to be different? Maybe, but don't blame me for your disgraces, Anakin, you can't do that"

"I just wanted…", Anakin stopped his words, standing up and facing Obi-wan, "if you had taken a different decision"

"But I didn't, and I can't change that", Anakin took Obi-wan's face between his hands, swallowing hard and licking both of his lips before speaking.

"It's just that… I would have loved you so much, Obi-wan, but I don't expect you to understand that"

* * *

Obi-wan understood it, of course he did, but he wasn't going to tell Anakin that. Anakin had left the place and both of them had spent the rest of the day avoiding each other. When Obi-wan had returned to the room at night, he had found Anakin sleeping in one side of the bed, and he had decided to read for a little while. He had sited on the floor, leaning his back on the couch and had tried to pay attention to his reading. Of course, it had been useless.

_I would have loved you so much._ If Obi-wan had left his feelings aside and had taken Anakin as his padawan, time would have erased the resentment, but he hadn't. Going through the ifs was useless, and now Obi-wan could only ask a question that didn't leave his mind: _can you love me now?_

In the middle of the night, he heard soft steps and, when he lifted his face, he saw Anakin yawning widely while holding a pillow strongly.

"I can't sleep", Obi-wan smiled slightly because a sleepy Anakin holding a pillow was an incredibly cute image. Anakin sited next to him, keeping the pillow on his lap, "how long have you been reading? Your eyes are red"

"I don't know, what time is it?"

"Very late", offered Anakin as answer. When Obi-wan put the datapad on the floor, Anakin raised his arms and took off his glasses, folding them and giving them to him, "why do you really wear those glasses? Surgery would be easier", Obi-wan pressed the glasses between his hands and, with a sigh, left them on the datapad.

"Qui-gon gave them to me when I was little", Obi-wan shrugged slightly, "I know it's a stupid sentimentalism, but I don't have much left from him", Anakin nodded, taking his eyes to his hands.

"There is nothing wrong with missing people", started Anakin, "they go to the Force and all that, but they are not with you… I miss my mother a lot"

"You're privileged, having a family to miss, a real one. For the rest of us the Order is the family, a one with too many risks"

"My… my mother died", said Anakin raising his eyes, "a few years ago", Obi-wan opened his mouth, but before he could speak Anakin continued with his story, "she was kidnapped by tusken raiders and I didn't get there on time… didn't get on time"

"You went… you went to look for her?", Obi-wan tried not to sound surprised, but something like that couldn't have been approved by the Council.

"I was on a mission, escorting Pad– senator Amidala, right before Geonosis", Anakin raised his robotic hand slightly, "but I knew mom was in danger. There were this dreams… and I know we are not supposed to dream, but she was– is my mother", Obi-wan just nodded, expecting him to finish the story, "we went to look for her, Pad– senator Amidala came with me, but when I got there all I did was watch her die between my arms", Obi-wan nodded again, trying to reach Anakin's hands with his own. Anakin, nevertheless, took them away, "I killed them. All of them", Obi-wan frowned, making a silent question, "the tusken raiders, kids, women… all of them", Obi-wan stayed silent a few seconds, drawing an inexpressive smile.

"I can't say that I accept it… or that it was right, but I understand", Anakin raised his eyes, surprised. He had expected every kind of lecture from the perfect jedi. Obi-wan smiled to the surprised expression, deciding to elaborate, "when Qui-gon died… I killed Darth Maul. Of course I was called a hero, he was a Sith after all, but I should have arrested him, but I felt satisfied when my sword cut him in half", Anakin nodded. He knew the feeling, "I guess it is inevitable… I guess we all get consumed by fury at some point, that we all touch the Dark side"

"Or not", Obi-wan looked at Anakin surprised by the certainty of the affirmation, "I mean… nobody is completely good or bad. They tell us that only Sith deal in absolutes, but we are the ones that separate everything in Light and Dark, I think… I think…", Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, interested, "I think there should be something likea Gray side of the Force"

"A Gray side?"

"A Gray side", nodded Anakin, convinced, and Obi-wan had to smile.

"You should tell master Yoda that theory"

"No way, the Council is already convinced that I'm heading to the dark"

"Come on, they aren't", Anakin made an infuriated sound, leaning forward all of a sudden and laying on Obi-wan's chest. Obi-wan, as an automatic gesture, surrounded him with his arms.

"Why do we always do this?", asked Anakin. Obi-wan offered him a questioning look, "I mean… fight and then make silly confessions or have transcendental conversations", Obi-wan shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I've lost my perspective since you appeared", Anakin smiled slightly, caressing Obi-wan's arm distractedly.

"Can I ask you something? Now that we are on the confessions part", Obi-wan nodded softly, "did you lie to me about Qui-gon? Were you lovers?"

"No, we weren't. Qui-gon was Mace's lover actually, I think they really loved each other", explained Obi-wan.

"Windu's? Seriously, what do you people see in that guy?", Obi-wan was going to punctuate Anakin's lack of respect to a member of the Council, but Anakin kept talking, "wait, let me guess… one day you two met to remember Qui-gon and ended up in bed"

"You make it sound like a horrible thing"

"It's Mace Windu!"

"Yes, he doesn't like you all that much either"

"You don't have to be Force sensitive to notice that", Anakin made an infuriated sound, going back to his initial point, "so what is it? A casual thing?"

"Yes, he will always love Qui-gon, but I guess it's nice having someone", Anakin repressed from commenting that if said someone was as good as Obi-wan in bed, much better, "how about you? What's your relationship with Pad, oh sorry, senator Amidala?", Anakin smiled slightly; Obi-wan was too intuitive for his own good.

"We're just friends", Obi-wan arched an eyebrow, "really. We tried a relationship, but suddenly all of those things that didn't matter when we were friends started to become huge issues, so we decided to end it. It was a pretty destructive relationship, but we are good friends"

"She has a lot of character for such a small woman", murmured Obi-wan.

"That is true… she likes you, she says you have a nice butt and that you shouldn't cover it with those jedi robes… but don't tell her I said so, she would kill me", Obi-wan smiled, feeling good with himself for such a stupid reason.

They stayed silent a few minutes, hearing the other one's breathing and fighting the tiredness.

"I think I'm going to sleep", said Anakin all of a sudden. Obi-wan nodded.

"I'll stay a little longer", informed Obi-wan while Anakin stood up.

"No, come on, you're tired", said Anakin offering him a hand, "let's go to bed", Obi-wan nodded, incapable of denying his tiredness and, taking Anakin's hand, stood up.

Seconds later, they were both in bed, hugging and with their legs entwined, kissing softly. Obi-wan put his arm around Anakin's waist, getting him closer but not deepening the kiss, which was really just soft caresses of their lips. Finally, when they separated, Anakin buried his face in Obi-wan's shoulder and they both let tiredness control their bodies.

Obi-wan couldn't help but thinking that he could really get used to this.

* * *

End chapter XI.

Bijou - Queen

You and me we are destined you'll agree

To spend the rest of our lives with each other

The rest of our days like two lovers

For ever

Yeah

For ever

My bijou


	12. Love profusion

**Xtinethepirate: **grolw to Obi-wan wet and naked! I agree, come on, who wouldn't? Oh, yes, he would have loved him so much... I'm glad you like this, enjoy! Thanks!

**ladylina: **yes, I guess it is the whole fanfic's question. Then again, I believe that even if they get an answer, they would make things easy...Glad you like this! Thank you

**TempleMistress: **wow, can I tell you haw flattered I am? Yes, Anakin has had a sad life, and he is not getting that what he needs to overcome it is Obi-wan... but yes, they are SO in love, they can't lie to us. I do hope you like this. Thank you again, always!

**Absent-Mindeed: **thanks you so much!

Well, this was hard to write, I hope it comes out as I expected... sigh Hope you guys like it, and thanks again!

* * *

_Chapter XII: Love profusion_

"Beautiful is that which is understandable without reflection" Andre Maurois

"Obi-wan", the name left Anakin's mouth as a whisper and, as he should have suspected, it did nothing to wake it's owner, "Obi-wan", Anakin shook the sleeping body slightly, expecting some sort of reaction, "Obi-wan", nothing. The man was a heavy sleeper. Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, repressing an infuriated sound, "Obi-wan, Obi-wan, Obi-wan", when it was clear that his shaking was useless, he started poking him softly, "Obi-wan, Obi-wan", the name came out as a whiny complaint, "Obi-wan! Obi–"

"What, what, what?", Obi-wan's eyelids opened fast, showing his bluish orbs in a tired expression. Obi-wan propped himself on one elbow watching Anakin who, sitting next to him on the bed, offered him his best smile.

"Oh, are you awake?", Obi-wan made an infuriated sound, repressing his homicidal rage, "I can't sleep", said Anakin finally, pouting and opening his eyes very big in his most adorable expression.

"No kidding", groaned Obi-wan, sitting on the bed and rubbing his eyes, "and what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for a bit of sympathy"

"And that is why you woke me up?", Anakin nodded, still not erasing his puppy eyes, "does the fact of me being awake help you sleep better?", Anakin said no with his head, "then I still don't see why you had to wake me up"

"You're grumpy", said Anakin ruffling Obi-wan's hair. Obi-wan crossed his arms over his chest and offered him a dangerous look. The truth was he looked absolutely adorable, but Anakin thought that telling him that wouldn't be the greatest idea, "I'm hungry", he said all of a sudden.

"Well, go look for something to eat"

"You think they'll have ice-cream?", Obi-wan rolled his eyes, laying again on the bed and clutching the sheets.

"Go and check, but let me sleep"

"Alright", Anakin gave Obi-wan's cheek a big wet kiss and left the room. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile.

A few minutes later, Obi-wan opened his eyes and quitted trying to sleep. Anyway, he would have to get up soon and Force knew that Anakin was too awake to let him sleep. Obi-wan had to smile again. He should probably find Anakin's hyperactivity as something irritating, but he couldn't help thinking how incredibly cute it was.

He smiled again while hearing the room's door open and close. Between the shadows he distinguished Anakin's figure walking with two bowls in his hands.

"I found some ice-cream", he whispered when he got to the bed, offering Obi-wan one of the bowls while he sited next to him. Obi-wan sited on the bed and took the bowl between his hands, watching its content.

"Sometimes I have to ask myself how old are you", murmured Obi-wan, leaving the ice-cream on the bedside table.

"You're lacking childish spirit", nodded Anakin pointing at him with his spoon, "you're not eating it?", Obi-wan said no with his head, "and to think that I brought it to you with all my kindness"

"Don't be melodramatic", said Obi-wan arching an eyebrow.

"No, it's ok, I'll eat it", nodded Anakin, "but I'm afraid I'll have to use you as a plate", Obi-wan chuckled slightly.

Anakin offered him a smile while he took some more ice-cream with his spoon and then, Obi-wan decided to create a memory. There were always moments, places, a point in which it was necessary to take a picture of the perfect image, to create a memory of something good, and the image of Anakin sitting on a bed, smiling and eating ice-cream, seemed perfect, real and happy.

"What?", asked Anakin to Obi-wan's insistent stare.

"No, nothing", Obi-wan lowered his eyes, and only raised them when he felt Anakin straddling him.

"I might be childish, but you have pretty weird moments, Obi-wan", Obi-wan shut him up with his lips.

In a second, Anakin's lips were devouring his own, while his hands descended through his bare chest, touching that place he had found right next to his navel. Anakin smiled in the kiss when Obi-wan trembled, pushing him then on the bed, getting comfortable between his legs.

Luckily enough, Obi-wan was already naked, so he only had to get rid of his own pants, searching then for Obi-wan's lips again. Their lips moved desperately, never stopping to be soft, though, building up the tension between them, their tongues tangling at the same rhythm their bodies had taken.

"I thought you just wanted to eat some ice-cream", said Obi-wan while Anakin's lips licked a nipple. Obi-wan arched into the touch, putting one hand on Anakin's hair.

"Forget about it", before Obi-wan had time to think, Anakin had sited and, ascending a bit, took Obi-wan to his entrance, getting him inside him in a fast movement.

"Force!", Obi-wan half screamed, half moaned, feeling himself being surrounded by Anakin so suddenly. Anakin grabbed the sheets strongly, getting adjusted to the feeling of having Obi-wan inside him, "you are so impulsive", half lectured Obi-wan, kissing the sweat drops that fell down Anakin's forehead.

Anakin smiled after a few seconds and started moving, getting a wonderful moan out of Obi-wan, who held his hips and started meeting his thrusts slowly. Anakin descended again, kissing Obi-wan's lips, who bit his lower one while pushing Anakin and making his back hit the mattress.

Obi-wan started moving on top of him, controlling the rhythm of the thrusting while his lips didn't left Anakin, licking them when kissing seemed to much of an effort. Anakin dig his nails into Obi-wan's back, closing his eyes and moaning when one of Obi-wan's hands found his erection.

"Obi-wan, Force Obi-wan", Obi-wan smiled when Anakin opened his eyes, meeting the lustful gaze with his own, seeing that there was no resentment left in Anakin's eyes, but only a slight shine of adoration. Seconds later, he was coming inside Anakin, just before Anakin finished too with a loud sigh.

When he found the strength, Anakin pulled Obi-wan to him and made his head rest on his chest, which still ascended and descended too fast.

"I might want some of that ice-cream now", murmured Obi-wan.

* * *

Obi-wan and Anakin, sitting in front of the great oval table of the official building of the Shani city, heard the applause of the people toward their new leader. A couple of days ago, the Council had accepted the new dispositions and, fast enough, the plans had started to take shape.

After a few hours of uncertainty, Jacob had entered his natal city with Thania and Gambola next to him, having the support of both clans, promising a new future to the planet. His father, Batcha, had disappeared, but with him had left the officers with the higher ranks of his army, making them understand that Jacob didn't have all of the support he wanted. Until now, though, they hadn't had any news from him.

"It seems too easy, don't you think?", asked Anakin suddenly, getting Obi-wan out of his inner thoughts. Obi-wan nodded.

"He took the higher ranks of the army, and probably weapons, I guess he is just waiting for the right moment to attack", said Obi-wan, "the thing is I don't where he will attack"

"I think he will come here first, although I guess he will try to convince his family of joining him. If Jacob's brothers had stayed next to his father this wouldn't have been this easy", Obi-wan nodded again.

"We'll have to be alert… the Council said that we had to make sure that everything was fine and that we should return as soon as possible", Obi-wan said the last part somewhat low, what was going to happen with them once they left this place?

"And I guess you are the one that has to judge that everything is fine", Obi-wan nodded.

"And I don't think it will be until Batcha makes a move"

* * *

Chaos unleashed that night.

It was decided to make a party in honor of the pact, the future bond and the recently found peace. Ministers and leaders from both clans met in the Shani official headquarters, celebrating in a pompous party the new future they had in front of them.

Obi-wan knew it was the perfect moment to attack, while everybody seemed to have forgotten about the threaten, while everybody was vulnerable. His intention was to talk about his worries with Anakin, but when he saw him in the other side of the room, looking outside with suspicious eyes, he knew he was already aware of them.

Anakin's eyes stopped looking outside and found Obi-wan's through the room. Anakin smiled and nodded, continuing his inspection once Obi-wan had returned his smile.

"You two are so adorable", Kanti, with a big smile,hanged herself on Obi-wan's arm, "you can't take your eyes off of each other"

"No, actually–"

"You don't have to explain yourself, I know what it's like to be in love", Kanti gave a long sigh and Obi-wan just smiled. After all, who was he to take her illusions away? If she was so convinced that he and Anakin loved each other, let her be, "cookie looks happy", she said suddenly, and Obi-wan arched an eyebrow questioningly, "when you got here there was like a shadow over him, something… and now he looks plain happy. I guess it was just tiredness"

"Yes, I guess so", Obi-wan nodded, looking for Anakin with his eyes, wondering how much truth there was in Kanti's statement.

"You look worried, though"

"I'm just being alert, we still don't know what could happen", Kanti nodded, sighing again.

"You worry too much, Obi-wan, why don't you look for your Anakin and change that expression for a smile? I'm going to fetch my new nephew, isn't this just great?", Obi-wan smiled and nodded, watching Kanti go and ignoring the sensation that had touched his stomach when she had said to go look for _his_ Anakin.

Anakin, on his side, was focused on feeling any kind of change in the Force, something that would tell him that there was something wrong. And even if he didn't feel a thing, he knew that night Batcha would attack. He didn't had to wait long for it.

* * *

When a small group of generals entered the rooms of the building, chaos ensued. Everyone gathered in there, disarmed politicians mostly, started screaming and running away desperately, some of them falling on the way.

As if they had a previously agreed plan, Obi-wan and Anakin took the required positions. Anakin, lightsaber in hand, held the attackers, few in number and defenseless to his weapon's agile movements; Obi-wan organized an ordered evacuation, looking for help between those stronger to help the wounded ones.

Still, none of them had time to decipher the real intentions of the attack.

* * *

When Obi-wan reentered the place, Anakin had finished with the attackers, who had left once they had seen themselves defeated.

"That was it?", Anakin asked, feeling Obi-wan's presence behind him, "they were so few, were they expecting to get something out of this?"

"You're right", nodded Obi-wan, looking around the room, where the only signs of the battle were a couple of broken tables, "there has to be something else, they had to be looking for something"

"Yes, but what?"

"Let's find Jacob, maybe he will see something we can't", they both started to leave the room, but it wasn't necessary, since Jacob, followed by Gambola, was running towards them clutching something between his hands.

"He took them!", exclaimed Jacob once he reached them, showing a disk that probably contained a message, "he left a message, and he took them"

"Who?", asked Obi-wan while Anakin put a reassuring hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"My brothers, Kanti and… and…", but the boy had to stop, a choked cry stopping his words.

"Thania", finished Gambola, "he took Thania"

"What does he want in exchange?", asked Obi-wan.

"His leadership and the signing of a pact that gives him the indirect control of the Heri clan", explained Gambola, trying to slow his own breathing.

"He can't ask that", exclaimed Anakin, clutching Jacob's shoulder strongly.

"What did you expect?", asked Obi-wan, rubbing his eyes strongly, "we'll have to think of something, I just have to think of something"

"What is there to think?", asked Anakin, "we go there, cut his head and bring them back", groaned Anakin, convinced.

"We can't do that, Anakin, the Council wouldn't accept it, the Republic… no, you know we can't", Anakin made an infuriated sound, facing Obi-wan.

"The Council, the Republic? What are we talking about here? You know there is no other solution"

"We…", Gambola interrupted the discussion shyly, "we can give you some men, not many, but it might help for a little scale offensive"

"Alright, that will work", nodded Anakin, "we'll just have to–"

"No, wait a moment", cut Obi-wan, severe, "do you mind if we discuss thisin privatefor a second? You… you should make sure that everybody is alright and that there is nobody else missing, also make sure that the wounded get the medical help they need", that said, Obi-wan grasped Anakin's hand and dragged him to the other side of the room while Gambola got Jacob out of there, making his best efforts to console him.

"What do you want us to do?", asked Anakin taking his hand away from Obi-wan's and facing him, "you want us to meet, sign more papers? You know that would be stupid, it would be risking innocent lives"

"We can't just launch ourselves into a warlike situation. Wecan't go there and start cutting heads off, Anakin. That would be irrational and it would be openly defying the Council and–"

"The Council! Is that all you care about? We're talking about innocent people that are probably getting hurt right now. What the hell is our duty, helping them or sitting and waiting for the Council to make a decision?"

"You're being irrational"

"Are you trying to tell me that that man deserves to live, that he deserves the benefit of doubt?", Anakin raised his arms, exasperated.

"You're letting your personal feelings get in the way, Anakin", said Obi-wan, crossing his arms over his chest, "I understand that it hurts, that you want… I don't know, revenge, but you can't go against him just because he remembers you that you were raped once, you can't–", Obi-wan stopped his words when he felt Anakin's hand closing in the front of his robes, giving him a threatening look then.

"You have no right", whispered Anakin, "you have no right to judge my reasons, or my motivations, or my pain", Obi-wan took his hands to Anakin's, looking then at the honey colored eyes that were starting to get teary, "we are not talking about me or you, but them, people that can die and–"

"Don't lie to me, you don't have to", Obi-wan took one hand to Anakin's face, erasing with a soft thumb the slow tears that caressed his cheeks, "I know it hurts, but you can't–"

"No, you know nothing!", Anakin moved away roughly, erasing the tears himself, "sometimes I think you do, sometimes I think that I… but you don't understand a thing, you know nothing and you have no right to judge me when there's people in danger and all you can do is talk about the Council", turning around, Anakin took his steps towards the exit, stopping a few moments before he left the room, "my master always talked about the Council too, about the rules, and you know how much good he did to me"

Obi-wan, standing in the middle of the room, watched Anakin leave, recording in his mind the image he had just seen. Anakin's tears, his past, his pain, an Anakin as real as the one he had kept days ago, in bed, eating ice-cream.

Obi-wan wanted to run after him, hug him, ask for forgiveness, erase his sadness, do something, but he knew that if he tried he would be rejected, he knew the wall Anakin had built around himself to avoid the pain would not allow him to get to him. Still, he couldn't help but wish he could get to Anakin's broken heart, because a sudden thought had taken away his denial when he had seen Anakin's tears.

He didn't hate Anakin, there was no resentment, no rage. Not at all.

He loved him. And it was hurting already.

* * *

Anakin, despite Obi-wan's negatives, found himself organizing an offensive to go and find the kidnapped ones. He wasn't very sure if he was doing this because he knew it was the right thing to do or because he needed to probe something to Obi-wan. Either way, it would fulfill both purposes.

What surprised him the most was that Obi-wan hadn't showed up yet screaming in rage. Biting his lip, he sighed, because he was actually expecting a second confrontation. Somehow, he knew he had been unfair with Obi-wan, he knew he had gotten carried away with his emotions, even when he still thought that he was right. The thing was he didn't want to hurt Obi-wan, besides, he would feel much better if he had his support in this.

* * *

Obi-wan, on his side, was locked up in a room, trying to meditate and to ignore the noise that filled the place in the preparation of the attack. He didn't agree with it, but it was a different thing what kept him from a peaceful meditation.

Without denial, without that sense of unreality that he had kept, all his world seemed to fall, because loving Anakin wasn't part of the plan. It was wrong, and he knew he had to forget it, extirpate it, remember it as a bad move of the destiny, drown it like a feeling produced by the closeness he had with Anakin.

He repeated himself that, he played with the thought in his head and, while he did so, he was conscious that denying it was useless. He loved him, yes, but he had to stop doing it.

* * *

Anakin, sitting comfortably and with his eyes fixated on a big window, heard Obi-wan's soft steps coming inside the room.

"I was starting to think that you were going to let me do this without saying a word", he said once Obi-wan reached his back, "although I can tell you already that I won't change my mind"

"That's not why I came for, Anakin", answered Obi-wan. Anakin tuned around and stood up, facing the other man. Surprisingly enough, Obi-wan looked nervous.

"What do you want?", Anakin slapped himself mentally. He had decided to fix things with Obi-wan, and that attitude wasn't going to help.

"I want to help you"

"I don't need you pity, Obi-wan", the reaction was automatic, sharp.

"It's not pity", groaned Obi-wan, fisting his hands, "don't think that I'm doing this for you, either. I think… I think you're right", Anakin arched an eyebrow, "we should save those people. I don't think the Council is capable of sanctioning us if we expose the case", Anakin grunted, of course Obi-wan had thought about the Council, "but you have to promise me something"

"It would be too much to ask that there wasn't a condition"

"You have to promise me that you won't kill him", Obi-wan nodded, his eyes fixated on Anakin's, "the mission will consist on arresting him, but you can't kill him"

"Do you really believe that he deserves to live?", asked Anakin with a grunt.

"No, but I can't be the judge of that and neither can you. You have got to promise me"

"And what if I do?", asked Anakin lowering his face, "would you believe my promise? Would I believe a promise made to you?"

"I–"

"No, you once said you didn't believe in me, has something changed?", Obi-wan stayed silent, lowering is gaze, "what would a promise between us be when I don't mean a thing to you and you don't mean a thing to me?", Obi-wan nodded, pressing his fists strongly. He wanted to hit Anakin, hit him until he couldn't remember those words, until they didn't sound so real.

"Yes, of course, I guess you're right", Anakin watched a little smile form on Obi-wan's lips, a sad smile. Obi-wan looked… hurt.

Anakin didn't want to be the cause behind Obi-wan's pain, he couldn't take it. Was he telling the truth? When asking for a promise, was Obi-wan telling him that he had faith in him? No one, ever, had believed in him and, suddenly, he knew the rest of the world didn't matter as long as Obi-wan put his faith on him. Why Obi-wan? Because he loved him.

The answer was fast, clear and natural. It installed on Anakin as a soft breeze, erasing any kind of denial he might have had. He loved him, and he wasn't even surprised by the certainty of the thought.

He took his hands to Obi-wan's face, cupping it until he raised his eyes and looked directly at him. Anakin descended his lips to Obi-wan's, pressing softly, caressing them tentatively with his own, feeling Obi-wan give into the contact. Not deepening what couldn't be called a kiss, Anakin separated just enough for him to speak.

"I promise"

* * *

End chapter XII

Love profusion - Madonna

There are too many questions  
There is not one solution  
There is no resurrection  
There is so much confusion

And the love profusion  
You make me feel  
You make me know  
And the love vibration  
You make me feel  
You make it shine

There are too many options  
There is no consolation  
I have lost my illusions  
What I want is an explanation

And the love profusion  
You make me feel  
You make me know  
And the love direction  
You make me feel  
You make me shine  
You make me feel  
You make me shine  
You make me feel

I got you under my skin x4

There is no comprehension  
There is real isolation  
There is so much destruction  
What I want is a celebration

And I know I can feel bad  
When I get in a bad mood  
And the world can look so sad  
Only you make me feel good

I got you under my skin x4

_(Spoken:)_  
I got you under my skin x4

And the love profusion  
You make me feel  
You make me know  
And the love intention  
You make me feel  
You make me shine  
You make me feel  
You make me shine  
You make me feel

I got you under my skin x8And I know I can feel bad  
When I get in a bad mood  
And the world can look so sad  
Only you make me feel good


	13. The trouble with love is

**TempleMistress: **thank you so much, as always, I'm flattered. Yes, it seems that sometimes they can't stop hurting each other, but I do believe they are trying to be nice now. I'm glad that you like Anakin having this kind of mature side, after all, he's gone through a lot, so I think that made him grow up. Yep, Kanti was supossed to be just an annoying character, but look at that, she turned out being much more than that. Thanks again! Hope you like this.

**Padfoot n' moony: **thank you!

**Xtine the pirate: **I'm glad this made your night better... and I'm glad you like it. Yes, they love each other, and isn't that great? I wasn't going to kill anybody, really! (I don't think I could actually kill them in this fanfic, it would just hurt too much). Thank you so much and I hope you keep enjoying this.

**Absent-Mindeed: **thank you so much!

**alchemy dream: **I'm glad you find it real, because that's precisely what I wanted it to be. You're right, it would much too easy to have them simply being happy ever after. They do have a past togheter and I'm not going to make things easy for them, as much as they seem to love each other. Thank you very much, I really appreciate your feedback. Thanks!

**ladylina: **no killig and not in the face, got that. Wasn't thinking about it, anyway... yes Obi is getting hurt, love isn't easy, after all. I'm glad you like this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks!

**Mara Potter: **thank you so much! Glad you learned spanish thanks to me, he, he, but I'll keep translating, anyway. Thanks!

Well, this took longer than it should have, sorry... but you do know I have problems with action scenes... I just hope you like this. Thank you all!

* * *

_Chapter XIII: The trouble with love is_

"What is life? A frenzy.

What is life? An illusion,

a shadow, a fiction,

and the greatest good is small

for all life is a dream,

and dreams, are dreams." _Life is a dream_, Calderón de la Barca

Planning an attack, as easy as it may seem, it's actually a complicated challenge. A simple attack, of course, requires less preparation than one that involves hostages. Well, Anakin had thought he had everything under control, but as soon as Obi-wan had looked at the strategy, he had seen flaws and made changes, looking for efficiency. And Anakin couldn't be happier that Obi-wan was there with him.

Batcha, believing the jedi were too faithful to their principles, had given them information about his location, which indicated he wasn't expecting an attack. The surprise factor was always an advantage.

The plan itself wasn't very complicated. Anakin would look for Batcha with a few men to arrest him, while Obi-wan would rescue the kidnapped ones. Simple and without a chance of mistakes. Or at least, that was what they hoped.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to take more men with you?", asked Obi-wan seconds before they went into battle.

"Yes, it's more logical, you said so yourself", answered Anakin, putting his saber in his belt, "there will be more people watching the hostages than protecting Batcha, I don't think I'll have troubles getting to him", Obi-wan sighed unconsciously.

"But don't play hero, don't try to–"

"You've told me the same fourteen times, Obi-wan", Anakin rolled his eyes, "I'm not a child"

"But you are too impulsive", said Obi-wan, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the figure of his… partner, friend, lover? The truth was they both had seemed to forget about personal business to focus on the battle, and Obi-wan was pretty much ignoring his own feelings until this whole thing ended. It seemed to be working.

"I'm missing one arm already, and I'm quite attached to the other one", Anakin shrugged slightly, "I'm ready", he stated.

"Alright, but be careful", so much for ignoring his feelings, he just had to worry.

"Always", Anakin put one of his arms around Obi-wan's waist and pulled him into a fierce kiss, almost as if he wanted to mark the taste of his lips in Obi-wan, reminding him of what he couldn't have, "you too", whispered Anakin starting to walk afterwards.

Obi-wan sighed, defeated, and went after him. He was beginning to feel _too_ vulnerable next to Anakin.

* * *

Both armies, even joined, didn't have much to offer. A few men and some very primitive weapons, according to Obi-wan. But if that was all they could offer, that they would take.

Obi-wan had more men with him than Anakin, since he himself had said, the logical thing was to think that the hostages would be watched by most of the men that still were faithful to Batcha. When Obi-wan arrived there, he probed he was right. Nevertheless, he hadn't thought they would be expecting them.

Before he could do a thing, a rain of rays fell on him and his companions, who dispersed immediately and opened fire. Obi-wan made his light saber appear, an intimidating blue light in that primitive, uncivilized fight.

Obi-wan let the rest of the men cross fire while his eyes looked frenetic for a way to go through the contrary side. The enemies seemed to be divided in two small battalions, which only left him the path that divided them, a clear and dangerous center. Raising his weapon with both hands, Obi-wan took his steps towards them.

Luckily enough, the men of the other side where as few as the ones on his, so they didn't have an efficient way of getting rid of him. Weapons shot at him and some men got in his way, but rays thrown with no aim and a lot of hope weren't a problem to the movements of his sword. Obi-wan found himself running between his enemies and avoiding them without a thought, his body moving automatically in well learned steps.

Without much effort, Obi-wan got to the front of a small building that Batcha had used as a shelter. It was a rustic and old construction, probably abandoned and placed far away from any population. Obi-wan had to admit that Batcha knew what he was doing.

Before someone decided to follow him, he lowered his saber and entered the place, hearing battle sounds in one of the wings of the place. It seemed that Anakin had gotten to Batcha, but Obi-wan had other things to think about.

His steps took him through empty halls and rooms. There weren't any guards inside? That was strange, unless all of them had ran to help and protect his master once Anakin had reached him. Obi-wan kept his saber in his hand, though, and his senses alert.

It didn't take him much time to find the people he was looking for. At the end of a hallway, in an unlocked room, Jacob's three brothers and Kanti were sited on the floor, totally untied. He entered the room cautiously, expecting something to happen, because that was just too easy. When they saw him, Kanti opened her eyes enormously and started saying something, but before she did so, Obi-wan crouched and, turning around, disarmed the man that had tried to attack him. His saber went to the neck of the man who, trembling, kneeled and raised his hands, getting away from the penetrating heat of the jedi weapon.

Another four men appeared from the shadows, weapons in hand, pointing at Obi-wan. Obi-wan had to smile, surprised that Batcha thought that five young men with this kind of weapons could actually defeat a jedi. The fight started immediately and it was short and sharp. Obi-wan disarmed the five men, who soon enough realized they had no chance against such a man and, raising their hands, surrendered.

"Did you think you could win? What are a few kids like you doing following an unfair dictator?", Obi-wan rubbed his eyes, trying not to sound as a mother lecturing her naughty son, "alright, I don't see a reason to arrest you as long as you leave behind this stupidity", the men, all very young, nodded, their faces going from fear to amusement, "go out there, stop the battle, promise peace and go home to your mothers. If there is someone faithful to Batcha, that shall be arrested", the men looked at each other, stood up and left the room screaming affirmations. Obi-wan knew nobody could be actually faithful to that man.

With a smile and a nod, Obi-wan looked at the hostages, receiving Kanti between his arms, who hugged him with more strength than such a small woman should have. Obi-wan returned her hug, trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh, Obi-wan! I knew you'd come", whispered the woman, separating from him with a sigh.

"Are all of you alright?", asked Obi-wan, getting three nods from the three young men and a second hug from Kanti.

"He's got Thania, Obi-wan", she said after separating from him again, "he took her not too long ago, and I don't know why, he… he…"

"Anakin went looking for him, he will take care of it. We have to get out of here and go back. You should go to a healer and–"

"Aren't you going with Anakin? Are you going to let you poor cookie face that monster? What if something happens to him? This is all settled, we can just go now"

"He can take care of himself"

"Are you sure? What if something happens? Could you forgive yourself?", if Kanti was trying to make him have a seizure, she was pretty close to it. He was not supposed to be worrying about Anakin but, what if something did happen to him?

* * *

Anakin, leading a small group of men, went to the building as soon as Obi-wan's battalion opened fire. According to the plan, he had to take advantage of that battle to get to the place unnoticed.

While he ran, he saw in the distance the blue light of a lighsaber, almost feeling inside him the vibration of Obi-wan's weapon. With a quick move, he showed his own sword just before entering a building that looked quite empty. He raised a hand to the air, making the men that followed him stop their steps, looking for a direction with eyes, expecting the Force to guide him.

He went down a wide hallway and the men followed him towards a door that seemed to have light behind it. When they reached the middle of the hallway, a war cry and shooting let them know they were expected. Before the even realized it, they were surrounded by a more numerous battalion attacking with no precision.

"Get away from the hallway!", exclaimed Anakin from his position, crouching to avoid a ray. A battle in a hallway was not a good idea. A closed space, with no light and no chance of movement would make everybody involved end up dead.

The order was followed quickly, the men that were closer to the entrance guided the battle to a more open spot. Anakin, on his side, avoided the few men that were in front of him and took his steps to the lighted door. He raised his weapon, willing to go through the old wood, but it occurred to him that the door probably wasn't locked. Indeed, when his hand started turning the handle, it opened.

He entered the room with his weapon lowered, finding Batcha sitting comfortably in an old couch, the only furniture in the room. At his feet, Thania, tied and gagged, cried.

"And here I thought you jedi were faithful to your Council", said Batcha, looking at his nails distractedly.

"What if we just leave the talking away?", asked Anakin raising his lightsaber. If Batcha intended to face him, the fight would be pretty short, what could a politic do against a warrior?

"Right, of course, although this seems a little unfair, don't you think?", Batcha's eyes went to girl at his feet, his hands caressing her black hair softly. He pulled the strings that held her and made her stand, putting a blaster against her head, "let's see, you lose your little toy and I let her go", Anakin clutched his saber strongly, looking into Thania's scared eyes, which opened enormously.

"Sounds fair", Anakin made the blade of his sword disappear and threw the hilt to the other side of the room. With a gesture as indifferent as his own, Batcha threw Thania to the floor. Anakin looked for her eyes, "go", he whispered, but Thania just looked at him, "go, quick", this time, the girl left the room.

"Now that we are alone", said Batcha, pointing hisblaster at Anakin and getting closer to him, "I believe we have unfinished business", Anakin just arched an eyebrow, alert to every move, "don't you agree?", Anakin felt the blaster pressing at his stomach, Batcha's breathing against his mouth, his hand trying to find skin between his clothing. Anakin laughed.

"So is this all about sex? Tell me, do you always get it with threatens?", this time Batcha was the one that laughed, always keeping the weapon close to Anakin.

"It's more fun this way", the man licked his lips, finding finally Anakin's soft skin under his cold fingertips. Anakin bit his tongue, but when Batcha's hand started going up, he took it away, pressing his wrist strongly.

"Do you really believe you can force me to do anything?", Batcha just pressed his blaster stronger against him, "if those are the choices I rather die"

"Really?"

"Yes", the next moves were fast and sure, too impulsive to remember them exactly. Anakin moved his arm, calling his lightsaber with the Force, Batcha's finger pressed the trigger, the blue light of the jedi weapon illuminated the room, cutting flesh easily.

Batcha fell to the floor with a scream, holding his burned wrist, his hand laying on the floor, separated from his body and still clutching the blaster. Anakin took one of his hands to his stomach, feeling the hot liquid touch it. He lowered his gaze to his own red stained clothing, his hand filled with his own blood, watching everything as if it wasn't his own body, incapable of accepting his own pain, feeling his vision turn blurry and his knees starting to fail him.

He heard noise in the room, he recognized a voice, asking to arrest him, who, Batcha? He couldn't be sure, since the sounds seemed to be coming from another place, just like the blood that wet his hand. He half closed his eyes, fighting to stand but, eventually, his knees folded painfully, making him fall. Before he reached the floor though, a body appeared, holding him strongly. His face buried in the chest that received him, his nose recognizing the intense scent of his owner.

"Obi-wan?", he asked with a husky voice, raising his eyes.

"Anakin", whispered Obi-wan, hugging him strongly and trying to make him stand, "we have to get you out of here, come on"

"Am I dead?", asked Anakin while Obi-wan started dragging him.

"No, Anakin, you are alive, and it would help a lot if you moved your legs", Anakin just let his weight rest on Obi-wan's strong frame while trying to recover the capacity of movement, starting to feel a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Am I going to die?", at least Obi-wan's arms didn't seem like such a bad place to finish his life.

"You are not going to die, but you are bleeding, we have got to get you out of here", Anakin made his legs move, starting to walk while Obi-wan held him. He closed his eyes, trying to focus now that the room had started spinning and trying to ignore the pain. So maybe he wasn't dying, but he bet it felt pretty much like this.

"Obi-wan?", Anakin had to stop, since his legs just weren't going to move anymore, "I think I'm going to pass out"

"Anakin, come on, if you move…", but he was starting to feel his mind closing with his eyes, looking for blackness and rest.

"Obi-wan"

"Come on, Ana–"

"I love you, Obi-wan", Obi-wan had to fight against surprise not to drop the unconscious body that laid between his arms.

* * *

_I love you, Obi-wan. _Anakin had told him that he loved him. Alright, he was bleeding and half unconscious, but Obi-wan couldn't help but hope that there was some truth in that statement. I love you, _Obi-wan._ He had even said his name. Obi-wan sighed, feeling defeated.

"Are you alright, darling?", Obi-wan turned his face towards Kanti, who was simply asking everyone about their state, hoping that nobody was too injured.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you", nodded Obi-wan, rubbing his eyes softly.

"I understand that you are worried, Obi-wan", nodded Kanti, putting one of her hands on Obi-wan's, "you must have been scared", scared? He had been close to having an aneurysm when he had seen Anakin looking at his own blood stained hand, "you love him a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, I do", Obi-wan nodded, leaving away the denial. Of course he loved him. _I love you, Obi-wan. _He wondered if he would ever hear that again.

"Knight Kenobi?", Obi-wan raised his face to one of the members of the healer team, nodding slightly, "you may come in", Obi-wan said goodbye to Kanti, offering her a smile, going then inside a room where Anakin tried to leave a bed against a nurse's will.

"I'm telling you I'm alright", Anakin complained, "I don't see why I should stay here if it isn't serious"

"Maybe you should stay", Anakin turned his face towards Obi-wan, smiling involuntarily.

"Obi-wan", he whispered.

"How are you?"

"Perfect, would you tell that to this people? There are a lot of injured people and I don't want to stay here", Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, stubborn.

"It looked serious", contradicted Obi-wan.

"No, I've been told that the shoot touched some arteries and that is why there was so much blood, but I'm fine now, see?", he stood up with a quick jump, arching both eyebrows and looking at the nurse and the healer.

"But if you don't remember the incident…", tried to justify the nurse.

"You don't remember?", asked Obi-wan biting his lower lip. Of course he didn't remember.

"No, not much", nodded Anakin. Of course he remember, specially his confession of undying love in the middle of passing out and with too much blood around, but he wasn't telling Obi-wan that, "but that is not a reason to keep me here", the healer just sighed.

"Alright, but come later so I can check on you"

"Deal!"

* * *

Obi-wan and Anakin walked together in silence, their steps not having a specified destiny. Obi-wan had proposed a walk and Anakin had accepted happily, after all, they had things to talk about. Or maybe not, none of them could be very sure of what was going on between them at this point. Nevertheless, they both knew that with Batcha arrested, there wasn't much to do here, and when theywent back, everything, whatever it was, would be over.

Obi-wan took his eyes to Anakin, lowering them when the honey colored ones found his.

"What?", asked Anakin.

"It's just that… I'm sorry? Yes, I guess that is what I want to say", whispered Obi-wan finally.

"What for?", Anakin sounded kind of surprised.

"The other day, I think I wasn't very sensitive and… I said things I didn't want to say, but I swear you get the worst out of me", Obi-wan shrugged, taking importance out of everything. Anakin laughed a little.

"I'm sorry too, I got a bit carried away", Anakin shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm just too emotional, or at least that's what everybody says"

"It's as if… you were always in a defensive position", nodded Obi-wan.

"I know, but sometimes I just feel like all the world is against me, you know?", Obi-wan turned his face to Anakin's, nodding, "it seems that everybody wants to hurt me, and I have to defend myself"

"I never meant to hurt you", said Obi-wan, "I know I did, but I didn't want to"

"I know", Anakin half smiled, ruffling Obi-wan's hair before he had time to defend himself, "you're too nice for your own good"

* * *

Obi-wan had left Anakin in their room and had gone looking for Gambola and Jacob to finish up the paper work with them and the ministers. Anakin had wanted to join him, but he had finally accepted to stay and rest. After a few hours between ignorant men, Obi-wan returned to the room, finding Anakin trying the water of a filled bathtub wearing only a towel. A nice welcome home image, definitely.

"How did it go?", asked Anakin when he noticed him, leaning on the edge of the bathtub.

"As well as it could", sighed Obi-wan, getting rid of his cape and his boots, rubbing his eyes in the middle of it.

"Tired?", Obi-wan nodded, taking his steps to the bed, "come here", Obi-wan changed his direction automatically, finding himself between Anakin's arms, separating his legs with one of his own.

"Did you go the see the heal…?", Obi-wan knew the answer before he finished the question, "you should go"

"But I'm fine", Obi-wan took his eyes to the wound on Anakin's stomach, caressing it slowly with his thumb. Anakin half closed his eyes, leaning slightly over Obi-wan's face, kissing his lips when their eyes met.

Anakin took his hands to Obi-wan's neck, pressing him more against himself while Obi-wan surrounded his waist, threatening his dangerous balance on the edge of the tub. Tongues met with desperation, lips pressing strongly, soft but dominating, breaths mixing in the common space, melting between soft caresses.

They separated sometime later, allowing their lips to brush softly. Anakin closed his eyes, kissed Obi-wan's lips once again and buried his face in his collarbone, breathing his scent.

Knowing for sure that this was going to end up soon hurt. Anakin whished he had never come to this place, he had never met the real Obi-wan, whished he had kept him as that hated presence, not having fell in love, because once his arms were not around him, and his eyes not looking at him and his voice, and everything Obi-wan was, he wasn't very sure of what he was going to do. It was ironic that the time they had spent together, even after crying, screaming and opening his eyes to his past, had been the happiest of his life. _I love you, Obi-wan._

"What is it?", asked Obi-wan suddenly.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're so quiet and still… how many painkillers did they give you?", Anakin chuckled.

"I'm comfortable, that's all", he nodded, separating a bit from Obi-wan, "care to share a bath?"

Obi-wan had returned to the room with the intention of sleeping for a while, but he had ended up in the bathtub, Anakin's back to his chest and his hand caressing his light curls. But that was the effect Anakin had on him. He wondered if loving Anakin would be like this, walks, fights and sex, a life based on moments, good ones and bad ones, a relationship lacking perfection but that made him feel so alive. Of course, there were this moments too, in which they could just enjoy each other's presence, not needing pretension or adornment. Obi-wan and Anakin, as simple as that.

Obi-wan whispered, because he was starting to sound like a love struck teenager and he was too old for that. Maybe, if he had known the real Anakin sooner, if he had trained him, maybe if… He sighed again. Maybe if, such useless words.

"Is something the matter?", asked Anakin, turning his face to Obi-wan's.

"No, just thinking", Obi-wan nodded, caressing Anakin's cheek with a wet hand.

"You think too much", Obi-wan smiled, leaning over Anakin's lips and kissing him slowly, deepening the contact only when Anakin parted his lips.

Before they even realized it they were in the middle of a battle of tongues that none of them wanted to win. Obi-wan had to admit that before Anakin, he had never felt so wanted. Anakin turned around as best as he could and they both half laid on the tub, caressing uncomfortably in the small space. Obi-wan descended his hand through Anakin's chest, but the movement seemed to complicated, so they just joined their hips and moved against the other as best as they could.

It was all very basic, very primitive. Lips and teeth biting and caressing at the same time, hands clutching naked flesh, bodies moving freneticly in an erratic rhythm, looking for friction, hotness, something, legs entwined in an uncomfortable position, water splashing, groans and moans drowned in mouths that wouldn't separate. All very uncomfortable, and none of them could care less.

The truth was that was something that surprised Obi-wan because, it wasn't that he didn't like sex, on the contrary, but there was something unpleasant about it. Sex was messy, sweaty and it made you stay near bodily fluids you wouldn't want near you in any other occasion. Rationally thought, sex was… disgusting and that was something Obi-wan had never been able to forget. With Anakin, though, he had never cared, as long as he could have him close, closer and closer every time.

Obi-wan freed one of his legs and surrounded Anakin's waist with it, getting them closer, pressing more, making the friction unbearable, making Anakin accelerate the rhythm of his hips. Anakin buried one hand in Obi-wan's hair, biting his lips when the orgasm reached him strongly, almost aggressively. Obi-wan finished seconds later, stopping his movement, allowing Anakin to lick the lip he had bitten.

"Well", Obi-wan whispered sometime later, "that was uncomfortable"

"Worse than the kitchen table", added Anakin.

"Much worse"

* * *

"But you are bleeding", repeated Obi-wan once again. When they had gone out of the bathroom, Obi-wan had noticed blood going down Anakin's stomach. The wound had opened, which wasn't so surprising, given the movement in the bathtub, but Anakin didn't want to go to the healers.

"It doesn't hurt, alright? I'm not a kid, I know what I'm doing", exclaimed Anakin, "it will stop bleeding soon"

"But why can't we just go and have it checked?"

"I don't need anybody telling me what to do or not to do, I'm fine and you're nobody to tell me what I shou–"

"Stop, stop! I just… let me take care of you"

And that was exactly how Anakin had found himself being lectured by a bossy nurse. But when Obi-wan Kenobi tells you let _me_ take care of _you_, what can you do? After all, once Obi-wan was gone, there would be nobody to take care of him, to believe in him, to sleep with him, to… there would be nobody.

"... I thought I told you to avoid movement, you shouldn't have gone in the first place, what did you–", a high sound interrupted the nurse's speech.

"I'm sorry", Obi-wan apologized, putting his comm. link against his ear and leaving the room, "Kenobi"

_/Well, look who'salive/_

"Mace", Obi-wan wasn't very sure if that was a hello or an I'm sorry.

_/Where the hell have you been? No you, no report, no call, since when are you this irresponsible/_, Obi-wan sighed against the comm., he didn't need this.

"Sorry Mace, there were some complications, I was going to call"

_/What happened/_

"Kidnapping, fighting, the usual… we went into battle and–"

_/Battle? You went into battle? Obi-wan you are supossed to ask before doing that, you know it. Can you explain me–/_

"Look Mace, I'll explain, but it's not the best timing, Anakin got hurt and–"

_/Oh, so _Anakin_ got hurt, what's with you and that kid/_

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mace"

_/Of course you do, you and that boy… there is something you're not telling me/_

"It's none of your business, Mace"

_/Don't get so defensive, Obi-wan, we're friends. After all, it was you who was annoyed about this mission, but it's almost as if you have fallen in love with the kid/_, Obi-wan bit his lip and stayed silent, _/Obi-wan/_

"Look, I better go. We'll go back to Coruscant in a couple of days and then we'll talk"

_/Why are you avoiding the subject/_

"Mace, plea–"

/_No, you can tell me, what? Is he that good in bed/_

"I said it's none of your business, but since you ask, yes, he is. Goodbye, Mace", he turned off the comm. and took his hand to his face, not being able to rub his eyes when someone stopped his move.

"So, a couple of days?", asked Anakin not freeing his hand.

"More or less", Obi-wan shrugged, entwining his fingers with Anakin's, "are you alright?"

"Yes… sleep?"

"Let's go"

They walked to their rooms with their hands entwined, to sleep maybe, or perhaps to make love or to simply stay hugged for a while or maybe just to see the dream that had started as a nightmare slip between their fingers.

* * *

End chapter XIII

The Trouble With Love Is - Kelly Clarkson

Love can be a many splendored thing

Can't deny the joy it brings

A dozen roses, diamond rings

Dreams for sale and fairy tales

It'll make you hear a symphony

And you just want the world to see

But like a drug that makes you blind

It'll fool ya every time

The trouble with love is

It can tear you up inside

Make your heart believe a lie

It's stronger than your pride

The trouble with love is

It doesn't care how fast you fall

And you can't refuse the call

See you've got no say at all

Now I was once a fool it's true

I played the game by all the rules

But now my world's a deeper blue

I'm sadder but I'm wiser too

I swore I'd never love again

I swore my heart would never mend

Said love wasn't worth the pain

But then I hear it call my name

Chorus

Every time I turn around

I think I've got it all figured out

My heart keep callin'

And I keep on fallin'

Over and over again

The sad story always ends the same

Me standin' in the pourin' rain

It seems no matter what I do

It tears my heart in two

Chorus


	14. Save tonight

**TempleMistress:** yes, how could I kill anybody at this point? That would be plain cruel. Anakin confessing love wasn't part of the chapter, but when I was writing it it just came out, and since it doesn't interfere with the rest, it seem normal for to confess such a thing while loosing blood. But yes, typical not mentioning it. Well, I'm letting them be happy... for now, we'll see. Thank you very much, I'm very flattered. Thanks!

**Xtinethepirate: **Oh, come on, you thought I was going to kill him? I was merely shooting him a little, so, you know, the drama and all. (I can't kill him, that's so mean). Well, so far you're the only one pitying Mace, everybody else just seems to want to kick his ass... but I'll be nice with him... I think. Thank you very much!

**AngelofPastPresentandFuture: **thank you!

**alchemy dream: **thank you, I love that you love the way they grew togheter, the way they met each other, thank you, seriously. As for the bathtub, I wasn't really planning sex, but you see... when they are wet, my mind tends to go to dark place, but yes, there was no real reason to get too descriptive. Thank you again, and I hope you like this.

**ladylina: **wow, you're the queen of feedback, but I really like that! Thank you again! (and you're right, someone should knock some sense into Obi-wan).

Er, I wanted to post this earlier, but fanfiction went crazy on me yesterday... anyhow, here it is. To tell you people the truth, I never thought I could write something like this chapter, but here it is, and I hope I'm not screwing things up now that we are so close to th end (yep, probably a couple of chapters more to go or so - what a scary thought). Thank you all again!

* * *

_Chapter XIV: Save tonight_

"The hardest kiss is not the first one, but the last one" Paul Géraldy

When Anakin opened his eyes, he found himself cuddled comfortably between the arms of a very asleep Obi-wan Kenobi. He smiled unconsciously, closing his eyes again and feeling amazed by what a natural situation this had become for him. As a second thought, it came to his mind that he probably wouldn't have more mornings like this one, since they were leaving for Coruscant next morning. He erased his smile and felt a stab of pain in his chest.

Suddenly, a feeling of revulsion came to him, contorting his features in an indescribable grimace. What had he become? An in love kid who felt incapable of going on without the one person he had spent years hating. What about his pride, his independence, all that which had helped him survive to every cruelty he had been subjected to?

He wanted to move away, to run perhaps, _to run away_, but he couldn't bring himself to loose Obi-wan's heat now that he had found it. Pride and independence had been good ways, feelings to thank in the worst moments, but so lonely. Would he be able to recover them once he went back to the reality that was his life? Would he be able to go back to the empty beds and the lonely walks? The question, though, seemed useless, because he would have to.

He closed his eyes strongly, thinking that perhaps, if he hugged Obi-wan for enough time, he wouldn't have to leave him. But Anakin had learned through the years that denying the facts didn't make them go away. A day from now he would loose the only person he had learned to love, and it was hurting already.

* * *

Obi-wan said goodbye to the healer team from the hangar, concluding the mission. Anakin and himself would go back the next morning in the same ship that had brought them here, making them leave what had become an unreality too hard to abandon for Obi-wan.

"I believe that settles it", he said to Anakin, walking next to him to the palace, were a party would be held that night as a goodbye to them, "Batcha is imprisoned and will be judged by the new laws stipulated in the pact, the healer team just left, paperwork is ready and also the dates for Thania's and Jacob's bonding"

"It seems everything ended up alright", Anakin smiled, after all, there were few times in which he could say that. _Everything ended up._

Obi-wan nodded, feeling the silence settle between them while they walked slowly. Obi-wan had tried not to think about it in the last couple of days, he had tried to stay occupied with obligations, conversations or Anakin's lips, trying to avoid that feeling of lost that seemed to want to choke him. He felt like laughing about the irony of the situation, but he was afraid that his laugh would end up in tears.

He felt vulnerable and out of control, not knowing what to do or how to act. Obi-wan was used to controlling his life, to planning every step he took, to knowing what would happen the next day, to not finding unexpected surprises, and that was saying a lot, giving he lived as a jedi. But ever since he got into that ship with Anakin Skywalker he had started seeing how his control escaped him, and now he was completely lost. Although more than anything, he was scared.

* * *

When they reached the room, almost as if it had been planned, they hugged each other and made love. They got rid of their clothing with necessity and looked for kisses and caresses desperately, biting, licking, moaning, getting lost in sensations they knew they wouldn't find in anybody else. The act was melancholic, slow but aggressive, choked in a feeling of lost.

Afterwards, hugged in bed, they stayed silent, listening to their own slow breathings and to their heartbeats returning to their normal rhythms.

"Can I ask you something?", asked Anakin suddenly, sitting on the bed and letting the sheet pool at his waist. Obi-wan watched him from his laying position, nodding slightly, "you… are you in love with Windu? Or, well, do you love him? At some level?", Obi-wan sited too, arching both eyebrows.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just…", Anakin shrugged, unsure of his own reasons, "curiosity, I guess", Obi-wan held his gaze for a few seconds, lowering it later while burying a hand in his hair.

"In love? No, but of course I love him at some level, I appreciate him. He is a friend, that's all"

"But you don't sleep with your friends"

"You don't sleep with the person you've hated for fourteen years either, but hey", Obi-wan shrugged, feeling suddenly furious. Were was Anakin going with this?

"Yes, sure, of course", Anakin stood up abruptly, getting dressed with held rage, because he needed to get out of there. He wasn't very sure if he was mad at himself or at Obi-wan.

"Anakin?"

"I have to leave, I… I have to go", not looking at Obi-wan, he left the room.

Obi-wan stood up without giving it a thought. He put on his pants, his boots and, not tying up his robe, he left the room. He looked both sides of the hallway and ran towards Anakin's figure, who had stopped only a few steps away from the room's door.

"Anakin?", Obi-wan put one tentative hand on Anakin's shoulder, unsure. Anakin turned around wearing an indescribably sad expression matching a couple of teary eyes, "Anakin", he raised both hands to the soft face, caressing his cheeks slowly.

"Don't you sometimes wish that we had never met? Don't you think it would have been easier?", Anakin put his hands above Obi-wan's, closing his eyes instinctively.

"What are you talking about?", asked Obi-wan in a whisper.

"Nothing, nothing at all", Anakin leaned forward, sure that Obi-wan's arms would surround him. Indeed, they did.

Anakin buried his face in the hole of Obi-wan's shoulder, fighting the feelings that wanted to explode. _I love you, Obi-wan._ What would happen if he told him? Obi-wan would probably take importance out it, would tell him that it had been fun and that it was time to move on. Or maybe he would just smile and pat his back. He wouldn't be able to take it.

Obi-wan pressed Anakin against himself. He wasn't very sure of what was happening there, but as long as his arms were enough to comfort Anakin, he would stand still, because soon there would be nobody to hug. _I love you, Obi-wan. _He would have liked it to be true.

"I'm sorry", murmured Anakin suddenly, separating from him, "I don't know what that was"

"It's this place", nodded Obi-wan. To a certain point, this place had an strange influence in both of them, "everything will be alright once you go back"

"Right, yes, going back… you will go back to Windu and I–"

"Can't you stop naming him?", Obi-wan's question was sudden, almost furious.

"But he is your… your what, Obi-wan? You lover?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course, who am I to ask?", Anakin bit his own tongue on purpose. What was he doing, "I'm just a spoiled kid, after all"

"I didn't say that, Anakin", Obi-wan crossed his arms over his chest, unsure of the new situation.

"But weren't you thinking it?"

"I believe I've always told you what I thought about you"

"And what is that exactly? That I'm irritating, annoying, a kid? Why don't you tell me now?"

"Were are you trying to get? What are you looking for?", _I'm looking for a reason to hate you_, but Anakin stayed silent, stopping the necessity of screaming. Something, whatever, but screaming, abandoning somehow the feeling that pressed his chest, "Anakin?"

Anakin leaned forward quickly, kissing Obi-wan strongly, biting his lips, opening them with an aggressive tongue, sinking in him. Maybe, if he put the necessary strength, he would be able to choke. But Obi-wan just surrounded his waist and got them closer, answering in the same forceful way, almost as if he knew what he was feeling, as if he was able to understand the desperation that was consuming him. How was he going to forget him?

Obi-wan was the first one to open his eyes when they separated. He took one hand to Anakin's face and caressed the reddened lips with a firm thumb, following then a trail down his jaw and installing on his neck. When Anakin opened his eyes, a tear fell on his lips.

"Anakin", whispered Obi-wan, his hot breath caressing Anakin's sensitive lips, "I don't hate you"

"Yes, you do"

"Anakin", Obi-wan's tone was firm, almost severe, "I can't hate you"

"Can you try?"

"We probably won't see each other in a long time, maybe never again, and I want you to know that I don't hate you. I need you to know", Anakin nodded softly, separating his face from Obi-wan's hand. Two seconds passed before Anakin hugged Obi-wan again.

"I don't regret knowing you", Anakin didn't know if he wanted Obi-wan to know it, or if he needed to repeat it to himself.

* * *

The party, without a doubt, was a big celebration. Food, music, guests, everything was glamorous, huge, elegant, perfect and, still, Obi-wan wasn't capable of paying attention to anything but Anakin's eyes across from him at the table. He was relatively conscious that Kanti was talking non stop and that he was being unpleasant, but he was absorbed in Anakin's lost look.

He loved him, Force, he loved him, and what do you do when you're going to consciously loose the only person you have ever loved? He was going to lose him for pride, for routine, because it couldn't be, he wasn't even sure of why the separation seemed so imminent, so natural, but he knew he was going to loose him. Goodbye, cheers, a pleasure going through your bed, you're not as bad as I thought, don't think too much about me, move on with your life which was senseless before and will be again, take it step by step, walk, fight, get a sit on the Council, search for the life you planned, save people, but don't love me, because that wasn't part of the plan.

"Are you alright, darling?", Obi-wan forced himself to look at Kanti when she put one hand on his right arm. He blinked a couple of times, incapable of opening his mouth, "is there something going on?"

"I… no, everything is alright", he forced a half smile and lowered his eyes, running away from the woman's scrutiny.

"I think I've never seen you look so bad, Obi-wan", nodded the woman making him raise his face, "you can tell me", Obi-wan shook his head and bit his lip.

"Thank you, but I'm alright", the woman sighed exaggeratedly and pointed at Anakin with his hand.

"He doesn't look too good either, did you have a disagreement?"

"No, is not that, it's… I'm not very sure", Obi-wan sighed, suddenly thanking having someone to talk to, "but we will be fine"

"The life of a couple can't always be happy", _the life of a couple_, but he didn't have one of those with Anakin, and that was the whole problem, right? Obi-wan just nodded, "sometimes the easiest thing it's to say I love you, you know? It makes everything else loose importance", _I love you, Obi-wan_, yes, that would make everything better.

* * *

"You look sad", Thania had found Anakin between the multitude of people that was there and had walked towards him with decided steps. The boy had spent the entire dinner with his eyes lost and now, while everybody enjoyed the party, he had hidden in a corner where nobody could pay him attention. He looked surprised when he saw her, "are you ok?"

"Ok it's a very relative term", Thania arched an eyebrow, "but you shouldn't worry"

"I wouldn't but you look kind of sick"

"I'm… I don't even know how I am", Anakin raised his arms to the ceiling, burying then his hands in his hair.

"Is there something I can do?", Thania sited next to him and put a hand on his knee, genuinely worried.

"No, but thank you", Anakin looked at her dark eyes, smiling slightly, "it's too complicated"

"Is this about your no friend Obi-wan? Although I do believe he is your friend already, right?"

"He is… he and I, us, Force, I can't even describe it", Anakin sighed, "he is everything that shouldn't have happened"

"And what if you tell him that you love him and save yourself the suffering?", Anakin half closed his eyes, looking away, "I believe that is the problem, right?"

"It's not that simple"

"Of course it is!", Thania smiled, looking for Jacob among the multitude, "everything in life it's complicated, politics, hate, dead, complots, everything is filled with absurd motives, but when you love someone all you have to do is say it"

* * *

When Anakin entered the room, Obi-wan was already there, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his boots. He got closer to him and, still standing, joined his knees with Obi-wan's, letting his body fall forward and holding himself by putting his hands on Obi-wan's shoulders. He looked at him with fear, looking for something in the blue eyes, he wasn't sure of what.

Obi-wan took his hands to Anakin's waist, pulling him and making him sit on his lap. Anakin accommodated himself on top of him, getting their bodies closer, starting the caresses they both knew were coming. Because that is what you do when you say goodbye to a lover.

Anakin raised one hand to Obi-wan's face and, with a slightly trembling index finger, caressed his cheek, his jaw, his nose, his mouth, his forehead, his eyelids, every feature he needed to create a tactile image in is head, something to remember when another person filled his bed, a face to cry for.

Obi-wan took Anakin's hand away from his face and, taking the time to take off the leather glove away from Anakin's robotic hand, he joined both of his hands with Anakin's and entwined their fingers slowly, closing his eyes strongly, thinking of a way to keep this moment alive in his memory.

"Why?", Obi-wan opened his eyes, surprised by Anakin's hoarse voice, which broke the silence that surrounded them, "why are we going to pretend that it matters?", Obi-wan shook his head and took one finger to Anakin's lips, stopping his voice.

Anakin nodded softly and let his face fall on Obi-wan's shoulder, getting lost in the smell of his clothes, letting his hot breath caress Obi-wan's neck. He moved his hands to Obi-wan's chest and caressed him over the clothes, descending to his stomach, recognizing the features that soon would be just memories of a lost dream.

Then Obi-wan kissed him. Strongly, with necessity, holding his neck with both hands. Anakin knew then that he would never kiss another person, that he would move on, he would walk with pride, he would even forget Obi-wan, but he would never kiss another pair of lips. They separated slowly and Anakin stood up, making Obi-wan stand with him.

They stripped each other almost without crossing their looks, feeling the weight of the last act, the great goodbye, the last night of the lovers, were instead of pleasure there would be pain, lost, where they would consume in a bittersweet passion, where unshed tears would be choked by moans, where they would caress known skin that soon would be in someone else's hand, where they would say a bitter _I love you, but._

They crawled on the bed, joining their naked and excited bodies, letting desire burn slowly. Anakin kissed Obi-wan's lips, deciding not to leave them now that he had the opportunity of making them his. Obi-wan's hands descended frenetically through Anakin's body, wanting to touch every piece of skin, remembering the features he had learned to love, until he entwined one of his hands with Anakin's metallic one.

Anakin lowered his lips to Obi-wan's neck, sucking enough to leave a mark that only time would erase. _Because once you were mine._ Anakin allowed his hand to go through Obi-wan's body, caressing, until reaching his entrance and letting his fingers prepare him softly.

"Anakin…", a whisper close to tears.

Anakin raised his eyes to Obi-wan's, watching the bluish orbs change while he entered his body.

"Obi-wan…", a choked sigh.

Obi-wan raised his face until meeting Anakin's, catching his lips between his, caressing softly while his movement became erratic, uncontrolled, lacking rhythm. Anakin held Obi-wan's hips, controlling his own thrusts, making them painfully slow, feeding the possibility of staying there forever.

They drowned their moans between their lips, never stopping to move in a known cadence, clutching the other one's skin strongly, digging their nails in sensitive flesh, making the movement aggressive, brutal, obsessive.

They separated their lips, joining their sweaty foreheads while their names got confused between panted moans. They couldn't stop moving, meeting each other in wild thrusts, wanting to finish and to stay forever in that torture at the same time.

Inevitably, the ending came. An orgasm followed by another, a climax of pleasure to finish something that should have never started.

"Obi-wan", Anakin breathed hardly, but his lips managed to articulate the name. His eyes looked for Obi-wan's blue ones again, who smiled at him, incapable of doing anything else.

Anakin descended his lips on Obi-wan's, kissing him softly and letting his weight rest on Obi-wan's body. Anakin pulled out of Obi-wan, but they kept their hands and legs entwined, while they got lost in the other one's tongue, confusing between mouth and mouth, between breath and breath.

They kissed slowly, with reverence, with passion and with fear. They kissed to say goodbye. They kissed until the sun caressed their faces.

* * *

Obi-wan received Kanti between his arms without stopping his smile. The time for goodbyes had came and even when looks, hand shakings and some words had been enough for most people, the woman couldn't say goodbye to Obi-wan without a good hug. Obi-wan had to admit that once you ignored the high pitched voice and the noisy manners, Kanti was a person that deserved to be held in good memory.

"We will invite you to the bonding, of course", said the woman, taking Obi-wan's hands between hers, "it will be an honor to receive you both again, as friends this time"

"We will do what we can", Obi-wan felt the necessity of being honest, after all, a jedi could never comprise to assisting to such an event. Although he should admit he wouldn't mind coming back.

"You will come, of course you will", Kanti nodded, convinced, "cookie!", seconds later, she launched herself towards Anakin, who had just left Thania between Jacob's arms. Anakin made an ompf when he received Kanti, hugging her then. They were a funny image, he so tall and she so small, "you will take care of Obi-wan for me, right?", Anakin just smiled, taking his eyes towards Obi-wan.

Obi-wan, on his side, walked towards Thania and offered her a hand, which she shook with the same shyness she had when she had first met him.

"Thank you, for everything", said Jacob while shaking his hand. Obi-wan just smiled.

"He didn't say a thing, did he?", Obi-wan's eyes went to Thania's, questioning, "I thought so… don't give up on him, please", with that, goodbyes seemed to end.

Minutes later, the ship left the hangar.

* * *

Obi-wan and Anakin sited facing each other, just as they had done in their first trip. While the pilot droid flew the ship, both looked insistently at each other but didn't cross a word.

Obi-wan couldn't help but remember the first time he had got on this same ship. His first impressions, of an attractive and imposing young man, and the constant challenge behind every word. Then, he hadn't thought that behind those clouded eyes he would find the man Anakin was, with a past, with passion and pain, with strength and determination. He remembered having expected an interest adventure, a challenge, a nice time in bed. Certainly, he hadn't expected what he had found.

He let time pass, getting them closer to the capital and the real life, while his eyes descended through Anakin's figure, maybe trying to memorize it, maybe trying to find something that would help him forget.

"The landing will be in approximately ten minutes", the droid seemed to wake them both up, making them look at it.

Anakin stood up abruptly, ignoring the instructions of the droid and made Obi-wan stand up as well. Before Obi-wan analyzed what was going on, Anakin's lips were on his, possessive and dominating.

The ship started to descend and their joined bodies were launched to a wall, were Obi-wan held them as best as he could. The position was uncomfortable, the angle incorrect and the place inappropriate, but sometimes you can't choose the conditions for the last kiss.

Anakin's lips were the same, soft and perfect, but they became painful in their persistent contact, in their necessity of staying next to Obi-wan's. Obi-wan pressed himself more against him, almost wanting blood to run between them, wanting his lips to have a mark.

It all ended up too soon. They separated when they felt the landing of the ship, a hard hit against the floor. They looked at each other for a few seconds, eyes looking desperately for some reason not to end this.

But before they realized it they were absorbed by the commotion that was arriving from a mission. Part of the Council and interested politicians were there, asking questions, separating them. Obi-wan knew how things went, he would report to the Council, Anakin wouldn't be required for a couple of days, so they would take separated ways. He had seen a lot of partners disappear like that, but Anakin wasn't another one, he was the only one didn't want to loose.

Anakin watched the politicians and the jedi separate them and he knew it was the moment. Now something had to be said, a now what, a we could see each other again, an I'll wait for you in my quarters tonight, an I love you, a few words that didn't allow this to become a goodbye. But he didn't say anything and Obi-wan, even when he held his eyes while leaving with the members of the Council, didn't either.

"Goodbye", whispered Anakin, but there was nobody there.

"Goodbye", whispered Obi-wan, but he was too far already.

* * *

End chapter XIV

Save tonight – Eagle Eye Cherry

Go on and close the curtains

'cause all we need is candlelight

You and me and the bottle of wine

and hold you tonight

Well, we know I'm going away

And how I wish, I wish it weren't so

so take this wine and drink with me

let's delay our misery...

Save tonight

fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

Tomorrow I'll be gone

There's a log on the fire

and it burns like me for you

Tomorrow comes with one desire..

to take me away

It ain't easy to say goodbye

darling please don't start to cry

'cause girl you know I've got to go

and Lord I wish it wasn't so

chorus

Tomorrow comes to take me away

I wish that I, that I could stay

but girl you know I've got to go, oh

and Lord I wish it wasn't so

chorus


	15. It must have been love

**darthaquafina: **thanks so much!

**Absent-Mindeed: **wow, the best chapter? really? Good to know, since it was so hard to write. Thank you!

**alchemy dream: **well, thank you so much. It's good to know that my writing is improving, I really appreciate you saying that. As for the story... well, I had my mind made up about the ending when I started it, but my opinion has changed thousands of times with every word. I know I canfinish it properly with a happy or a not so happy ending, so I guess we'll see... I even thought about ending it with last chapter, but I think there are still some unresolved issues. Thank you very much again. /love you too/

**Xtine the pirate: **I have the feeling that if your were involved in the story things would be much easier for them, you know? All it takes is a smack on the head and a nice speech, right? Too bad they so stubborn... Thank you very much... as for the happily ever after, well, I'm not going to tell you the ending, right? You'll have to wait, I guess... though there are some sad chapters coming along, it's unavoidable... Thanks again!

**Temple Mistress: **/passes tissue/ I know, very very stubborn. Thank you very much. I thought that the kissing part should be some kind of symbol, seeing that I gave it so much importance in regards to Anakin, so it just seemed logical to have that pointed out. Thanks again! (and grab some more tissues)

**Liana-chan: **I'm a sucker for happy endings too, but I tend to get angsty, I don't why... /wonders/ Anyway, I can't promise anything, but we'll see. Thank you very much, and don't cry!

**Captain Starseeker: **new reader, yey! Now, now, no begging, this is not the ending, there are still some more chapters to come. Thank you very much!

Well, this didn't take long... this is kind of an introspective chapter. Linking, mostly, so I'm sorry if it's boring, but it was much needed for the story.

Mmm... I'm afraid Padmé is a bit out of character, but I just don't know how to write her! So sorry... I can of like Mace here, though... anyway, happy reading! Love you guys!

P.S.: remember when I said about two more chapters to go? Scratch that, it seems that it will be just a wee bit longer... I just don't want to rush things up. Thanks again!

* * *

_Chapter XV: It must have been love_

"Not even sitting by the fire of his house can a man avoid the sentence of his destiny" Esquilo Elesius

Anakin would like to say that he opened his eyes to found himself in an empty bed, but the truth was he hadn't even closed them. A couple of days had passed since what he had decided to name as a the necessary farewell and, despite tiredness, his body didn't want to sleep. Sometimes, it seemed thatsleep started winning, stupor took him and his eyes, reddened and itchy, and they closed looking for rest, but they opened minutes later.

Still, he decided to stay in bed a little longer. Since he had returned to Coruscant it hadn't stopped raining and cold seemed to have taken possession of his bones and, even if thebed wasn't very warm, it seemed to offer more protection than the empty walls of his quarters. This wasn't new, after all, Anakin was always cold, but he couldn't stop thinking that the destiny was making a cruel joke, reminding him how warm Obi-wan always was.

Anakin sighed and, with an energy he didn't knew he had, he moved the sheets and stood up, putting then a tunic over his arms. Yes, Obi-wan was always warm, but Obi-wan wasn't there. Anakin avoided the thought that told him that he was probably warming up Mace Windu.

He took his tired body to the kitchen, searching then the cabinets for something edible. As he should have known, they were basically empty. Anakin didn't keep much food, since in the few days he spent in the capital he used to go out or to stay with Padmé. He hadn't considered that at some point, he might not feel strong enough to face the world.

He was tired and sad. He missed Obi-wan. He threw amelancolic laugh to the air, maybe laughing at himself, maybe at the irony of the situation. He had left Coruscant willing to face his past, that unknown ghost that Obi-wan had been. He had expected revenge, not very sure of which kind, but he had known that he wanted to pass his own pain to that one who had tormented him. He had ended up falling in love with him.

He remembered, suddenly, his breakup with Padmé. He had been… disappointed? Probably. He had thought she was the one and only, his true love, but Padmé had told him, quite correctly, that they weren't in love, and they probably never would. He had replied that he wanted to love her, needed to love her and she had just smiled and had told him that love wasn't a matter of choice. Now he understood. Anakin didn't want to love Obi-wan, but he couldn't help it.

In the last few days he had found himself missing the stupidest things. Obi-wan's obsession of rubbing his eyes, the way in which his lips curved in the thousand times a day he pronounced the word uncivilized, his hands, his eternal courtesy, his self-control, his eyes and its undefined color, his ruffled hair in the morning but, most of all, his presence, his simple presence which made Anakin forget about everything.

One more time, he was filled with a feeling of revulsion against himself, which threw him in a frenetic search for his clothes. He was going to get dressed, combed, he was going to go out, he was going to walk through the Temple with his head up high and, above all, he was going to forget Obi-wan Kenobi.

* * *

Obi-wan opened his eyes and sighed. As he should have known, he was in his bed, alone. He knew it was useless to convince himself that he would open his eyes to find a second body next to his, but he couldn't stop his sleepy arms from searching for an inexistent partner, or his body from hugging the pillow in the look for company.

He got rid of the sheets that trapped his body and stood up, taking his steps to the shower. He allowed the hot water to go down his body and then, he thought of Anakin. It seemed that every corner, every thought, every object, irremediably took him to thinking about him. It was annoying and sad, but Anakin was always inside his head. Now, while he showered, he could clearly remember Anakin's hands caressing his body slowly. He could almost feel the texture of his slightly calloused hands, which were always soft. For some reason, the water of the shower always brought the most erotic memories.

He closed the water and, after drying himself, he got dressed quickly. This last days had been cold ones, probably because of the constant raining, but he didn't want to think about that, because it brought the saddest part of Anakin. He took his steps to the little kitchen and made some tea, ignoring the thought that repeated him that there was nothing wrong with preparing some pancakes too. When the tea was ready, he left the kitchen.

Obi-wan looked at the big glass doors that closed the balcony of his rooms andwatched the raindrops falling strongly against them, creating a personal and natural murmur.

He had never thought that missing someone could be so crushing, but it seemed that Anakin was intense in everything he did. Obi-wan had missed Qui-gon, he still did, but even in the first days of his absence, he hadn't felt anything close to the feeling that now stroked his chest. Maybe he was getting old, or maybe missing a father wasn't the same as missing a lover.

If he thought it slowly, Qui-gon's death had been filled with too many encountered feelings. Pain, resentment, jealousy and a consuming fury had mixed in a confusing mass. Maybe his grief was so different because Qui-gon's death had been unavoidable, while his separation with Anakin had almost been a choice.

He could have said something, he could have done something, even now, he could look for him and… and… he wasn't sure of what he could do, but everything didn't have to break. But he knew he wouldn't look for him, almost with the same certainty he knew Anakin wouldn't come to him. The separation had been imminent two days ago and now it was a reality he would have to accept. He would have to forget Anakin.

Right now, his new mission was a good way to start. Next day he would leave for the Outer Rim to help a few jedi companions in the clone war, which seemed to complicate more with every day that passed. He wouldn't be back for moths, but maybe some time living in tents and fighting day after day would be enough to make him forget about the kid he had fallen in love with.

He smiled unconsciously, because Anakin wouldn't be happy of being called a kid. Maybe, just maybe, forgetting about him wasn't a possibility. Maybe Anakin would be an absent presence which he would have to learn to live with. He didn't know, but he didn't want to think about it anymore.

Anyway, he had to forget Anakin at least for a while and pay Mace a visit, since he had literally ran away from him after reporting to the Council. Although he might just go a little later, because he had just faced himself, and he wasn't quite ready to face the world just yet.

* * *

Anakin had gotten dressed, had combed, he had got out and had walked through the Temple with his head up high, as for forgetting Obi-wan… well, he would have to work a bit more on that.

Right now, he had decided to visit Padmé. In the last few days he hadn't felt capable of seeing her, but if he didn't appear soon around the senator's house, she would rip his eyes out. Yes, she had too much character for such a small woman.

"Ani!", before Anakin got out of his speeder, Padmé was running towards him, her arms open and a smile between her lips. Anakin got out of the vehicle and received the senator between his arms.

"Padmé", Anakin buried his face in her hair, looking for the familiar essence of a friend. Unconsciously, he pressed her more between his arms.

"Ani, is everything alright?", Anakin nodded, freeing her and offering her the first sincere smile his lips had drown in a long time, "and why didn't you come before then? Don't you have time for an old friend?"

"I'm sorry", Anakin buried a hand in his hair, shrugging, "things have been–"

"Bad", Padmé finished his sentence, taking her small hands to his face, "you should look at yourself. Red eyes, circles under them… how much sleep have you gotten in the last few days?"

"Er... two hours? You know I'm a light sleeper", Anakin smiled again, taking her hands away from his face and entering the room, "there's nothing to worry about", Padmé twisted her features, crossing her arms over her chest and hitting the floor repeatedly with her right foot and, even if Anakin wasn't looking at her, he could feel the lecture that would come out of her mouth.

"Anakin Skywalker, don't hide your problems from me, you know it's useless"

"Thanks for worrying about me Padmé, but I don't…", he doubted for a few seconds, unsure of how to end up the sentence, "I'm fine", he finished. Padmé sighed, defeated, and entered the room with him, sitting then in one of the big couches.

"Are you sure?", Anakin opened his mouth, only to close it again. Maybe talking to Padmé would help, after all, she was his best friend.

"Master Anakin", before he could make a choice, C3PO appeared in the room, making the best head inclination his metal body allowed him, "can I offer you something?"

"Some tea, 3PO, please", asked Padmé, getting a second inclination from the robot, "sit down Anakin, you were saying something", Anakin smiled almost shyly, sitting next to Padmé.

"Nothing, really, how have you been, Padmé?", Padmé offered him a hard look, but she allowed the change of subject. After all, if Anakin didn't want to talk, he wouldn't.

"You know, the life of a politician", Anakin smiled, "we want to find a diplomatic solution to this war, but we're running out of options, and the Chancellor doesn't seem willing to do anything, almost as if he didn't want to end this and… oh! I'm boring you"

"No, it's quite interesting actually, I… you know I always trusted the Chancellor", Padmé nodded, avoiding a disgusted gesture, "but now I feel that I've been wrong… his movements are just not clear"

"Wow! Now you're an expert on politics? I thought you hated them, thatthey were useless and that you could fix anything by cutting heads with your saber"

"Can't I change my mind?", Anakin feigned offense, knowing that this kind of arguments were more than typical between them, "I think I've learned to appreciate politics thanks to…", Anakin stopped his speech before he could pronounce the name he was trying to forget.

"To?", Padmé raised both eyebrows, but Anakin stayed silent, "are you talking about the infamous Obi-wan Kenobi? That man has a way with words, don't you think?", Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, pouting involuntarily, "come on Anakin, I know you want to tell me about him"

"No, I don't want to talk about him"

"On Ani, come on, you have to give me the details"

"I said I don't want to talk about him!", the scream was involuntary, and Anakin regretted it seconds after it left his mouth. Padmé made a soft pout, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Padmé"

"It's ok Ani, but you don't have to scream… come here", Anakin let Padmé hug him and, leaning his forehead on her shoulder, he sighed, "are you going to tell me about it?"

"It's… complicated"

"You left with so much fury but now you're just sad… I don't understand, I never really understood the problems you had with him, you didn't knew him!"

"And that was good, but now…", Anakin shook his head, getting away from Padmé's embrace, "now it's just complicated"

"Did you fight?"

"Everyday"

"Ani… did you sleep with him?"

"… everyday… it's so… this shouldn't have happened"

"What?"

"I… Padmé I love him, and I'm not even sure why", Anakin fell on the back of the couch, ignoring Padmé's surprised expression. She took her hands to her chest, drawing a small smile later.

"Did he reject you?"

"No! I didn't tell him… well, once, but I was bleeding and half unconscious, so it doesn't count", Padmé raised an skeptic eyebrow, "I told him I didn't remember"

"Oh, Ani, what if he feels the same?", Padmé shook her head, putting one hand on Anakin's arm. She couldn't deny the many talents of the jedi, but in the subject of relationships, he had a lot to learn.

"I don't think he does, besides, who says I want this? In a couple of days I'll be over him and everything will be alright"

"You have got so much to learn, Anakin. Why are you doing this to yourself? You've been through a lot, what if this turned out fine? You could be happy"

"I'm happy", Padmé groaned a little.

"Really happy, Ani… why don't you allow yourself to love Obi-wan?"

"Because it's not part of the plan"

* * *

Anakin had gone out of Padmé's room worse than he had entered. She had insisted that the solution was to accept his own feelings and confess them to Obi-wan before any of them left the capital again. Anakin knew Padmé was a romantic girl and before talking to her, he already knew that was going to be her advice. An advice he wasn't going to follow.

He had to admit that talking to her had freed him, but that didn't mean he was going to go to Obi-wan's door with some flowers and was going to beg him to accept him. Anyway, Obi-wan had probably forgotten about him already. And he was going to forget Obi-wan.

After leaving Padmé, he had taken his steps to the Council, since they hadn't asked for his report until today. There, under Yoda's scrutiny and Windu's bitter look, he had informed about the mission and had agreed with the story Obi-wan had offeredthem to justify the attack that had had no authorization. During the session, Mace Windu's eyes had looked at him from head to toe, stopping on a small mark Obi-wan had left days ago on his neck and that still stayed. Anakin had wanted to get close to him and to scream at him something like: "yes, what? I slept with him, and he liked it! Jealous? Jealous?", but he had decided it wouldn't have been a very intelligent thing to do. Still, his fingers had touched the mark unconsciously.

Nevertheless, the truly important part of the meeting had been his new mission. He would go to fight the clone war, away from the known civilization, away from the Council, away from Mace Windu and Obi-wan Kenobi. Time, he thought, time will erase him from mi memory.

* * *

Mace Windu was a reasonable, responsible and strict person. That would say any person you asked about it, and it wouldn't be incorrect. But there was much more in Mace Windu than the moody master who never agreed to anything. Mace Windu could be funny, witty and a good bed mate, but few people knew about that. One of them was Obi-wan Kenobi.

Mace had grown with Qui-gon Jinn so, inevitably, he had been a witness to the learning of his padawan Obi-wan, one of the best jedi the Order had. Obi-wan had been an adorable kid who had became a responsible and kind adolescent and, soon enough, a composed, intelligent and mature man. Mace had only seen Obi-wan change once.

Qui-gon had just died and, consumed by fury and pain, Obi-wan had looked like someone else, someone he had never been. When Qui-gon died, he took a part of Obi-wan with him and left only an insolent kid in exchange. Obi-wan had been jealous and had rejected the idea of training a nine year old Anakin Skywalker.

Perhaps, thought Mace while entering his quarters, sending them together to a mission hadn't been a good idea.

"Mace", Mace Windu had to surprise when he heard Obi-wan's voice inside his quarters.

"Are you trying to give me a seizure?", sitting in his brown leather couch, Obi-wan offered him a smile for answer, "so, you decided to visit me. I was starting to think that you would leave again without giving me the honor of your presence", Mace walked to the kitchen, looking for the bottle of wine he had opened last night.

"I'm sorry Mace", Obi-wan walked into the kitchen, watching Mace pour two glasses of wine.

"I'm sorry? I'm offended, Obi-wan. You always come to see me as soon as you get here, but this time it took you two days, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have come if you weren't leaving tomorrow", Obi-wan shrugged, but he didn't deny Mace's affirmation, "are you going to explain to me your attitude of the past weeks and your problems with the kid or not?", Obi-wan took the glass Mace offered him, watching the wine fixatedly.

"Later Mace, maybe later", master Windu twisted his face, leaning on the counter and taking a sip from his own drink.

"Later?", he arched an eyebrow, "the kid always had strange effects on you"

"He is no longer a kid"

"And is that the problem? That he is old enough to get inside your bed?", Obi-wan made a disapproving sound and Mace just shook his head, "do you love him?", Obi-wan lowered his head, shrugging softly, "I don't understand it"

"I don't expect you to"

"But how can you…", Mace made an exasperated gesture, leaving the glass on the counter and leaving the kitchen, "you're a reasonable man Obi-wan, and I'm sure you know this is irrational"

"I know it is, but that knowledge is pretty useless", Obi-wan followed Mace still holding his glass, "is it… is it so terrible? I mean, it's over now, and I will forget him… eventually", Mace nodded, sitting on the couch that Obi-wan had occupied before.

"Maybe you will, or maybe you won't", Obi-wan frowned, sitting next to Mace.

"You… you loved Qui-gon, didn't you?", Mace nodded, "do you… still–"

"Look Obi-wan, life goes on, you find new people and new challenges, but there are some feelings you can't replace. Let the Force protect you if you love Anakin Skywalker, because I don't think a few months of battling will make you forget him"

"I'm sorry, Mace", Mace laughed softly.

"You're sorry? What for?", Obi-wan shrugged, unsure, "you don't have to explain yourself to me, we... we were never a we… but we'll always be friends", Obi-wan smiled, nodding, "so try not to die at war, things are not easy"

"You now I'm always careful, you don't have to patronize me", Mace smiled, leaning on the couch.

"This war is killing our more careful men, Obi-wan. Besides, you're going to a base controlled by Sabril Marlo, and I never really trusted that man"

"He sounds familiar…"

"A jedi with no merits, as a matter of fact, we are sending you to him because we don't trust him in such an strategic position, but there's no reason for you to know him… oh, well, he was Skywalker's master"

* * *

Anakin walked through the Temple when he saw the last thing he needed to see. In an apparently deserted hallway, there was Obi-wan Kenobi, leaning on a wall with his eyes closed. He couldn't help but notice the irony of not meeting him in fourteen years and finding him precisely now.

He continued his way, getting closer to him with slow steps. When he reached him, he stopped almost unconsciously, watching his features slowly. The same features days before he had caressed with reverence, looking for a lasting memory.

He raised a trembling hand to his face, stopping millimeters before touching Obi-wan's cheek. For a second, his breathing seemed to stop, making him open his mouth. Maybe, everything would be simpler if he allowed his hand to touch the soft features, if he allowed his mouth to descend on the red lips. Allowing himself to be happy, Padmé had said.

He closed his eyes strongly, recovered his breath and, lowering his hand, walked away.

* * *

After leaving Mace's quarters, Obi-wan had had to stop to breath. He had leaned on the wall and had closed his eyes, trying to center his ideas. Anakin's master… the bastard who, in his opinion, shouldn't be alive. Maybe, if he ignored him enough, he would be able to avoid any unnecessary contact with him. Obi-wan was a responsible man, so he would just do what he had to do, forgetting about resentments that weren't his own.

Anakin. He seemed to be everywhere. Even now, leaning on a wall, he felt his presence. Obi-wan breathed strongly, feeling Anakin's scent surround him. Yes, he could feel him, raising a trembling hand to his face, keeping it there for a few seconds, doubting. Obi-wan wanted to be touched, but he wouldn't, because Anakin wasn't there, his senses were simply tricking him. Finally, Anakin's hand fell and Obi-wan stopped feeling his presence. It would be back, he knew.

When he opened his eyes, he was in an empty hallway.

* * *

End chapter XV.

I made up a character for Anakin's master, 'cause I couldn't find any existing one to fit in the role. It's easier this way, I think... easir to handle.

It must have been love - Roxette

Lay a whisper on my pillow,

leave the winter on the ground.

I wake up lonely,

there's air of silence in the bedroom

and all around

Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away.

It must have been love but it's over now.

It must have been love but I lost it somehow.

It must have been love but it's over now.

From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out.

Make-believing we're together that I'm sheltered by your heart.

But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm.

And it's a hard winters day, I dream away.

It must have been love but it's over now.

It's all that I wanted, now I'm living without.

It must have been love but it's over now,

it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.


	16. Boulevard of broken dreams

**TempleMistress: **well, I doubted a lot in that matter. I wasn't very sure if I wanted to bring the master in or just keep him as a legend, but I thought he should come into action. Did that surprise you? I'm glad. How stubborn con they get? I have no idea... but I bet a lot more (stupid jedi being unhappy by choice). Thanks, as always/hugs and love/

**Captain Starseeker: **thank you, thank you! I'm glad you liked me throwing in the master... wasn't sure about that, but it seemed to work nicely. Thank you very much!

**alchemy dream: **Anakin didn't touch, because he is stubborn and afraid (a bit masochistic too, I think). I´m glad you liked the relaionships between Ani and Padmé and Obi and Mace. As I said,Padmé looked a bit OCC to me, but her being a friend and confidant workd pretty well. And I didn't want Mace to be the bad guy or anything, because I like him and he cares for Obi-wan, so I just had to solve that... Thanks again! Love and kisses

Well, huge jump with this chapter. (I think this is my personal favorite, I really enjoyed writing it). Enjoy! And as always, thank you!

* * *

_Chapter XVI: Boulevard of broken dreams_

"Memories are dreams with no hope", Francisco Herrera Luque

The rain was strong and, with every step he took, Obi-wan's boots seemed to sank more in the mix of blood and mud that was the battlefield. The nature of the Outer Rim was inhospitable and aggressive, butit was even more unpleasant whenit was filled with continuous battle.

Obi-wan got rid of his boots before entering the tent, sighing to the prospect of staying there another couple of nights. Obi-wan just wanted to go to base camp and get under the shower, getting rid of the dust that seemed to stick to his body as a second skin. He sighed again while dropping his boots and took his hands to his neck, turning it to both sides, making it sound and relieving its rigidity.

Two months. Two months of useless battles that took them nowhere, of rain, mud and loneliness. He sited on the floor, centering himself to meditate, but his mind rejected the idea and moved through other ways. Two months and forgetting Anakin seemed more impossible with every day that passed. Anakin was always there, a hopeless, distant constant, but the only thing Obi-wan could hold on to. He had discovered that thinking about Anakin, more than a grief, had become something that kept his strength. The days now seemed to pass as a continuous thread, one confusing with the next, mixing with the blood and the mud, so remembering a smile, a comment, an image, a moment, made Obi-wan feel less lonely than he actually was.

Obi-wan wasn't letting denial consume him, he knew Anakin wouldn't be there when he came back, but why deny that Anakin had made him happy? Why deny that he was not going to forget him? He loved him, and after months of battles and distance, Obi-wan accepted that he always would.

"Meditating again, Kenobi?", Obi-wan breathed deeply, kept his eyes closed and ignored the hoarse voice that had filled the place as best as he could, "come on Kenobi, stop that stupidity. You should use your time with other things", Obi-wan focused on his breathing, moving his head back to stir his neck, that was far too rigid again. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. If he was capable of sinking in the calm of meditation, he would be able to ignore that voice completely, "Kenobi!", Obi-wan felt a strong pat on his back, which made him lean forward and open his eyes, showing a furious expression, "I knew you were awake", the other man, Sabril Marlo, offered him a smile.

"I'm trying to meditate", Obi-wan closed his eyes again, exhaling strongly.

"Alright, alright", even with his eyes closed, Obi-wan could see the expression on the others man's face, a mocking grin, which he would accompany with a couple of raised arms in a fake defensive position.

Sabril Marlo was a tall man, taller than Anakin even, muscled and with masculine features, objectively attractive. Obi-wan had decided to ignore him, a plan that had apparently worked for the past two months while being locked together in this god dammed place. Despite that, Obi-wan had studied his gestures, his body language, his manners and his costumes. He hadn't found in him anything that resembled Anakin.

Marlo didn't seem to be aware of the relationship that joined Obi-wan with Anakin, and if he was, he hadn't mentioned it. Obi-wan had done the same, because he didn't know if he would be capable of controlling himself if Anakin's name left that man's lips. His simple figure produced Obi-wan an automatic revulsion, his deep and high voice made him feel unnaturally furious, and having a conversation with him made him dizzy.

Marlo had tried to form a friendship between them at first, but when Obi-wan had rejected his offers, he had abandoned the idea, even if he still treated him as if they had been close partners at some point.

"Come on Kenobi, open your eyes and talk to me", Obi-wan felt Marlo's big hand lifting his chin and he moved his face away fast, opening his eyes, "here we have those blue eyes of yours... always furious, right? I don't understand you Kenobi, I really don't", Obi-wan just lowered his gaze, staying silent, "after all, we are very lonely here and I'm sure we could get along", Obi-wan wasn't surprised when Marlo's hand found his tight, since it wasn't the first time he found an excuse to be too close.

"Move", Obi-wan's tone was harsher than he had expected, and when his hand closed around the other man's wrist and moved his limb from his leg, his grip was stronger than he had calculated.

"I never thought I could find someone more frigid than my padawan, but life surprises you, right?", unconsciously, Obi-wan's grip on Marlo's wrist became stronger. Obi-wan watched the hand turn pale, until Marlo freed himself, offering him a confused look.

Obi-wan watched his own hand, now floating in the air, and lowered it a few seconds later. He stood up and, not looking behind him, he left the tent and started walking under the rain, hugging himself to avoid the cold. He couldn't do this, he couldn't fight hates and resentments that weren't his own, even if his body trembled to the idea of cutting Marlo's head with his saber. He breathed strongly, leaving his fury little by little and, stopping under an leafless and muddy tree, he looked at the dark sky.

Obi-wan was very lonely, and he missed Anakin.

* * *

Anakin sighed when the hot water fell on his naked body, thanking that his partners had accepted the suggestion of spending the night at the base camp. He had been sent to a lost planet where the war was already lost and in which the battles were few and useless. Anakin was starting to wonder if someone was trying to punish him. Maybe Windu for sleeping with Obi-wan? As much as he disliked the master, that just wasn't like him.

He left the shower, feeling the necessity of shaving the scruffy beard that covered his face. It was uncomfortable and Anakin had to wonder how Obi-wan put up with the dammed thing. While he moved the razor slowly over his face, Avril, the only woman of the group, appeared with a smile. Anakin ignored her eyes, which looked at him from head to toe with no subtlety.

"Pity", she murmured getting closer to him and following one of the drops that fell down his back with a firm finger, "five seconds sooner and I would have found you with no towel", Anakin just groaned and she laughed softly, "you're grumpy, Anakin Skywalker", as soon as he finished his shaving, Anakin left the place.

Avril had been after him since the day they had met, two months ago, when he had arrived to this god forsaken planet. In other circumstances, Anakin wouldn't have doubted to step into her bed and stay there as long as he felt to, but right now, just thinking about a pair of hands different from Obi-wan's on his body made him feel dirty.

Anakin had stopped questioning his own feelings some time ago, just accepting them. He loved Obi-wan, and that was it. Eventually, he would be able to accept other touch, to move on, even when he was always going to be there. Now, Anakin knew he would never love another person, because he was not going to forget Obi-wan.

"Anakin! We are going out tonight, coming?", while he finished dressing up, Anakin looked at Jambo, a man his age and far too enthusiast, who looked at him with bright eyes.

"No, I don't think so"

"Oh, come on! We'll have fun, you know, alcohol, chicks…", and cold, freezing cold. The base camp was very close to a small city filled with night clubs of every kind, and every time they came, the Jedi went out looking for some fun, but all Anakin could think about was how cold this place was. Jus thinking about leaving the heat of the camp gave him goose bumps. He shook his head, "you'll come, I know!"

Anakin wasn't very sure of how they had convinced him, but hours later, he found himself sitting in a dirty barstool, holding what could be his fifth drink between his hands and hearing Avril babble something.

"Avril, please", he whispered when a piercing headache started filling him. He hated drinking, why had he started?

"I'm sorry, darling, am I boring you?", Avril offered him her best smile and made him leave his glass on the bar, "we could do something more fun, don't you think?", the girl arched both eyebrows, smiling wider.

"Avril, please"

"Alright! You stay there and drown in your misery! You know how many men would like to sleep with me? Your lost, Skywalker!", saying that, the girl entered the mass of dancing bodies that moved to the repetitive music of the club. Anakin just took his hands to his head, moaning softly.

"I don't get it, Anakin", Anakin moved his face towards Jambo, who had appeared out of nowhere, "she's drooling for you and you don't even look at her… someone waiting for you back home?", Anakin laughed softly, regretting it when the eco of his own laugh made the headache worse.

"No, there's no one waiting"

"Then I don't get it", Anakin shook his hand slightly, finishing the conversation and stood up slowly, walking towards the bathroom.

There, he blinked a couple of times to the bright lights and leaned his forehead on a mirror, regretting it when a shiver went down his body. He was cold, dizzy, tired and the only thing he wanted was having Obi-wan hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But Obi-wan was far away.

"Are you alright?", Jambo had followed him to the bathroom and now looked at him with worried eyes.

"Yes, a bit dizzy… I'm going back"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine", Jambo nodded, and Anakin hugged himself and started walking towards the exit.

Once outside, a blow of cold air hit his face, making him shiver again. He clutched his clothes strongly and started walking towards the base camp, getting away from the noise.

Anakin was very cold, and he missed Obi-wan.

* * *

"Knight Kenobi?", suggested Mace to the Council. Everyone nodded, accepting the idea. General Grievous had kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine and, next to Count Dooku, kept him imprisoned in the ship called Invisible Hand.

"He's too far", said Ki-Adi, taking a hand to his chin, "besides, his position is too strategic to leave it now. Since Shaak Ti will lead the operation, I believe we can send someone less experimented"

"Skywalker", stated master Yoda's voice.

"Do you think that's prudent?", asked Mace, "Dooku cut his arm, and that may confuse his feelings"

"Trust the boy needs and a firm sword we need", nodded master Yoda, "Skywalker", that ended the meeting.

* * *

Obi-wan surrounded the cup with both hands, heating uphis cold skin. He took the tea to his mouth, thanking the light burn the liquid produced while going down his throat. It was still raining outside and the incessant murmur of the raindrops kept reminding him of the hours Anakin had spent under the rain, fighting his own pain and getting sick.

"What are you drinking? Cognac?", Sabril Marlo entered the tent, soaked from head to toe and covered in mud.

"Tea"

"Not surprised", Marlo got rid of his boots and walked to the little storage they had, grabbing a bottle of cognac and a glass, "want a glass? It would help you loosen up a bit, Kenobi", Obi-wan just clutched the cup stronger between his hands, almost expecting the liquid to burn his hand.

"No, thank you", Marlo laughed softly, filling his glass with the golden liquid.

"You know him, don't you?", Obi-wan looked at him directly for the first time, arching an eyebrow, "Anakin", Obi-wan pressed the cup even stronger unconsciously, hoping that the man stopped this at once. He didn't want to talk about Anakin, not with him, "you should have heard him talking about you, Obi-wan", Marlo pronounced his name for the first time, drawing a smile on his lips. He was provoking him, deliberately, "a nine year old kid so full of hate, of resentment. He wanted to kill you and I would have let him, believe me, just for fun"

"Enough", Obi-wan left the cup on the table, taking his fisted hands to his pockets, digging his nails in his sensitive palms. Obi-wan had always been proud of his self-control, he wasn't going to let _him_ get through it.

"Why? Does it offend you, Obi-wan?", his name sounded like a mock between the man's fat lips, "I'm sure you regret leaving such an attractive boy in my hands", Obi-wan felt blood between his fingers, and he was sure his cheeks were flushed. Marlo opened his mouth again, but before he could say a thing, a clone entered the tent.

"General Kenobi! Master Tachi is asking for reinforcements, her flank is under attack"

"Prepare some men Cody, I'll go with them", Obi-wan left his fury almost as fast as he had acquired it, entering professional mode. He took his eyes to Marlo, "stay here, it may be a trap. You too Cody, keep your men alert"

"Yes, general Kenobi"

* * *

"Stay here, Artoo", Anakin gave the droid a comm. and entered one of the elevators with the certainty that he was entering a trap.

He had been more than surprised when the Council had got him out that lost planet to send him in such an strategic mission as rescuing Palpatine from Dooku's hand was. Well, and Grievous', but that was Shaak Ti's job. He had thanked the trust they were putting in him, although he was starting to doubt his own abilities. He lowered his eyes to his gloved hand. He had waited a long time to face Dooku again, but he wasn't very sure of wanting to do so right now.

The sudden stop of the elevator got him out of his thoughts. He raised the comm. to his mouth while his eyes searched for the number of the elevator.

"Artoo, activate elevator 31174, Artoo?", seconds after the elevator started descending too fast for Anakin's liking, "Artoo, I want to go up", the elevator stopped suddenly, throwing Anakin against one of its walls, making him hold strongly to it when the elevator started going up again, "Force", Anakin stood up again and straightened his cloak.

Minutes after, Anakin ran towards a tied Chancellor, whose calm didn't cease to amaze him. He had been kidnapped by a Sith Lord, shouldn't he be a bit worried?

"Chancellor", whispered Anakin when he reached him, bowing slightly, "are you alright?"

"Count Dooku", Palpatine's soft voice was enough to make Anakin turn around. From a balcony and with a superiority look, Count Dooku offered him a soft smile.

Dooku made a long jump and, after a complicated turn on the air, he fell on the level Anakin was. Anakin repressed rolling his eyes to the free show and just took his cloak off and ignited his saber.

"I've been waiting this moment", whispered Dooku, making his red sword appear.

"My powers have doubled since we last met, Dooku", Anakin made his voice sound confident, even arrogant, but he didn't allow his senses to loose any detail of the Sith's movements. He was powerful, and Anakin was conscious of that fact.

"Twice the pride, double the fall", with that, Dooku launched forward, making Anakin step back to avoid the attack.

Seconds later, Anakin had entered in his automatic mode, calculating his steps as a robot would. His arms moved easily and his feet followed Dooku's steps with no problems, but the battle was as equal as minutes before. Anakin followed Dooku up the stairs, thinking that this would have been easier with a second warrior next to him. A little moment of distraction was enough for Dooku's foot to connect with Anakin's stomach, sending him to the floor. Anakin stood up and, with a fast twist and a blow, he sent Dooku to the lower level again, jumping then to continue the battle.

"I sense much fear in you, Skywalker. Hate and fury, but you don't use them", Anakin felt the voice dig into his brain, but he focused again on the battle, ignoring everything that wasn't his saber against Dooku's.

The battle seemed to continue for hours, but Anakin knewit had only been minutes. The movement that ended it wasn't predictable, a well thrown attack that cut Dooku's hands. Before it could fall to the floor, Anakin's hands grabbed Dooku's saber, using it to threaten the now kneeling man's neck.

"Well done, Anakin", Anakin was surprised when he heard Palpatine's voice, since the battle had centered all his senses on his enemy, "now kill him", Anakin's eyes opened enormously to the order. Killing him? Yes, that sounded great.

"I shouldn't…", his words betrayed his mind. He couldn't kill him.

"Do it!", Palpatine's voice seemed a piercing object inside his head, repeating the order over an over again. Kill him, yes, why not? He certainly deserved it. Anakin clutched both weapons between his hands strongly, willing to make the move that would end up with Dooku's miserable life, but before his limbs could move, a second voice reached his head. _You have to promise me you won't kill him._ Obi-wan. Had he really been talking about Batcha? When Obi-wan had asked that, what had he been talking about? Just Batcha? Or perhaps Dooku, perhaps his master, "Anakin, come on, do it", yes, revenge and death, but…

"I won't, I can't judge him"

"You think he deserves a trial? He is a Sith, he deserves to die", he definitely did, but Anakin had promised, he had promised Obi-wan because he had been right.

"The decision is not mine"

* * *

Obi-wan hadn't crossed more than two words with Marlo in the past few days. Now that he had discovered that he wasn't willing to talk about Anakin, Marlo had started provoking him, getting sexual innuendos in the middle. Obi-wan didn't listen, he didn't want to listen, because he knew that eventually, his control would give up, and Marlo wasn't his problem. Anakin didn't need a knight in a shining armor, much less if it was him.

"Meditating again, Kenobi?", Obi-wan opened up his eyes, exasperated. Ho took his hand to them and rubbed them softly, standing up then to leave the tent, "are you running away from me?", Obi-wan half smiled, looking at the man, who held a bottle between his hands, "you're very susceptible, Obi-wan, one word about Ani and you start avoiding me", Obi-wan took his eyes away from the man, digging his nails on the recent wounds he himself had opened in his palms. He breathed deeply and left the tent.

He stopped soon, not wanting to go too far, and was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around fast, but before he could get rid of the hand, Sabril Marlo pushed him against a tree, keeping him there with his weight. Obi-wan could easily break free, but he needed to calm his furious breathing first.

"Let's talk clearly, you and I, Obi-wan", Obi-wan tuned his face, avoiding Marlo's breathing from falling on his mouth, "what did he tell you? Did he run to your arms screaming how bad his master was? Of course, and I bet you had no trouble comforting him, right, Kenobi?", Obi-wan closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on something else. The wounds of his palms started opening, but pain was better than those words. He couldn't allow himself to be furious, he couldn't do a thing to this man, but his head was pulsing incessantly, confusing his senses, "what can I say? My little Anakin has many talents", before he could process his own moves, Obi-wan found himself holding Marlo to the floor with a knee to his chest, while the edge of his saber threatened his neck.

Obi-wan wasn't very sure of what had just happened, but between the bom, bom, bom of his head, he was conscious that his fist had connected with Marlo's face, that he had fallen and that now Obi-wan was holding him with a strong knee and his saber. His veins were pulsing inside him, and he was only conscious of the slight burning smell his lighsaber emitted. His head was spinning and an incessant repetitive noise stopped him from thinking clearly. He watched Marlo's mouth opening and closing, drawing words, but he couldn't hear him. He was dizzy, and he knew his senses were been consumed by rage. _My little Anakin_, he had said. That had been enough to make Obi-wan stop being conscious of himself.

"Listen to me", he found himself saying while his saber got closer to the skin of Marlo's neck, "I don't want you to talk about him, I don't want you to see him, understand?", Obi-wan clutched the sword stronger between his fingers, looking for something that connected him to reality and didn't let him do something he would regret.

"Or what?", Marlo's voice sounded scared, but Obi-wan couldn't feel it through his clouded senses, "you will kill me?", Obi-wan's features twisted in a mock grin involuntarily, while the words left his mouth automatically.

"I won't be that kind"

* * *

It had all been too fast. One second he had been unconsciously threatening Anakin's master and the next one, Obi-wan was in the middle of a battle, leading clone troops. His lighsaber moved automatically while his feet fought not to sink in the mud, but his mind was somewhere else.

Obi-wan was tired. He had the sensation of standing in a continuous battle for months, never stopping to rest. The fury that had consumed him seconds before had left him, leaving his body tired and incapable of a decent fight. Obi-wan realized his movements were becoming slower by the minute and that every second that passed he was getting more and more blows from every side, but he wasn't capable of doing anything else. He needed to rest, to sleep, he needed to cry, he needed to hug a pillow, leave his rage and the tension of his muscles aside and he needed to miss Anakin, but he had to keep fighting, even when every step seemed harder that the previous.

"General Kenobi!", the yell took him out of his reverie, giving him the strength to analyze the situation closely. The battle was lost.

"Keep advancing, Cody! Don't mind me!", the clone nodded to the orders, but advancing seemed quite impossible.

Obi-wan kept moving between bodies he could no longer distinguish. He was dizzy and the rain made his vision blurry. His body hurt and he really needed to stop, but he kept moving. One step, another, one after the other. The movement of his arms was automatic but imprecise, and the blows were getting stronger. Obi-wan looked at his clothes, in which the water that soaked them mixed with blood that came out of some part of his body. Obi-wan felt incapable of noticing any wound, but all his body seemed to pulse with sudden pierces of pain.

He didn't know when he fell exactly, but he found himself laying on the mud that covered the place, his lightsaber laying a few meters away from his bloody hand. His legs were shaking and everything around him was spinning and getting darker.

Was he going to die? Perhaps.

All he could think about was that Anakin wasn't there.

* * *

The ship, or what was left of it, landed on the platform in the planet of Coruscant. Anakin, Shaak Ti and Palpatine breathed, relieved. Even Dooku seemed to do so.

"Chancellor", Shaak Ti escorted the Chancellor outside the ship, making Dooku follow her, "Skywalker?"

"In a minute", Anakin offered the Jedi a bow and, once everyone had left the ship, he let his head fall on the control panels.

Anakin was tired, both physically and mentally, and the last thing he wanted was to smile stupidly at some senators. He was thankful for returning to the capital, but he needed to sleep on a very big and warm bed. He stood up, dragging his feet, got out of the ship and walked towards the taxi that was waiting for them. Sitting inside the vehicle with a Jedi, the Chancellor and a Sith, Anakin allowed his mid to wander. He needed some rest.

Then, he thought of Obi-wan. The smile that graced his lips was unconscious, but he had learned to accept that Obi-wan appeared randomly in his thoughts and, to a certain point, it relaxed him. A bed, sleeping... a bed that would be warmer with Obi-wan in it. Two months and a half, and Obi-wan wasn't there.

Anakin opened his eyes when he felt the vehicle stop and left it after Shaak Ti. She took care of the members of the Council that were there while politicians surrounded the Chancellor with questions about his state. The Chancellor mentioned Anakin and he smiled to the senators that complimented him, not really focusing on them. For some reason, Mace Windu was staring at him.

"Skywalker"

"Master Windu", Anakin bowed when the master got closer to him, showing doubt in his features. After all, Mace Windu never spoke to him voluntarily, "can I help you?"

"Actually…", Mace doubted for a few seconds, deciding to cut to the chase, "you may want to go to the hospital wing, Skywalker", Anakin arched an eyebrow, curious. Mace Windu took one hand to his chin, unsure, but when he was about to explain the members of the Council called him to join them, "I'll explain when you go there"

"But what–"

"There's no time, Skywalker", with a hard look, Mace started walking to the inside of the Temple.

"What was that about?"

"Ani!", Anakin turned around, catching Padmé in a hug before she had time of anything else. It was incredible how much you could miss having someone to talk to, "Ani…", Padmé sighed, biting her lip unconsciously when they separated.

"Is something the matter?"

"I guess that was what master Windu was trying to tell you… It's Obi-wan, Ani, the clones brought him three days ago from the Outer Rim terribly injured and… I know nothing about it, you know how is the Order with this kind of things"

"Injured? Exactly how, how…", Anakin took one hand to his forehead, starting to pace unconsciously, "I… but how? He.. shouldn't, he can't…"

"Relax, Ani", Padmé stopped his pacing with her arm.

"I… have to go, must go and… and… I don't know, I just"

"You have to get some rest", Padmé took her hands to Anakin's face, making him look at her, "you have to get some sleep. Everything will look better tomorrow, ok?"

"Padmé", Anakin hugged her small body against his, looking for something familiar to hold on to, "Padmé"

"Everything is going to be alright Ani, but you need some rest"

"What if he… I couldn't, couldn't…", Anakin held Padmé stronger, feeling the air leave him. He breathed deeply, trying to clam the mix of sensations that threatened with making him loose his balance, "Padmé"

"Tomorrow, Ani, you'll think about it tomorrow"

* * *

Er... just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to get into the light vs. dark bussiness of ep. III. Dooku's part was simply neccesary for Anakin's character, that's all. So nobody turning evil or anything, and no more Palpatine, promise.

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know were it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone an' I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines what's

Fucked up and everything's all right

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone an I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone an' I walk a

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

Til then I walk alone


	17. Moolight Sonata

**Xtine the pirate: **well, that was one long review (I appreciate it, I really do). I'm glad you liked Marlo, or well, disliked him, that was the idea... so I guess Obi-wan didn't kill him, becouse, come, _Obi-wan_, he doesn't do this kind of things, but he did thaught him not to mess with him (go Obi!). So, yes, I hurt Obi-wan a bit, but just a bit, I'm not killing him (I just can't, not in this story). I'm sooo thankful that you think my english good. I know there always some mistakes but I think I'm getting better. Well, now I know you are an angst writer, I meant what I said about your story (ok, so maybe not the part of you being evil...), thanks for your e-mail, anyway. That's that, thank you so much!

**TempleMistress: **yey! You felt what I wanted you to feel with Marlo (what a bastard, right?). Well, Obi-wan took him because he is just a very controlled person, but he did snap eventually. I thought I had to clarify the whole Palpatine/Dooku bussiness, because I didn't want you thinking that I was just going to tell you ep. III... Oh, yes, Obi's hurt (becuase we just love to gurt him, don't we?). As for what will Anakin do, well... I just hope you like this chapter. As always, thank you very much!

**Storyteller Person: **thanks! Oh, we'll see...

**Captain Starseeker: **yep, no one going to the dark side (ep. III would have been so different if I had written it...) and yes, Obi's hurt. As for Ani kissing him better... well, we'll see how they manage. And yes! We should kick Marlo's ass, then again, Obi-wan did show him who's the boss... Thank you!

**Phoenix Red Lion: **thank you so much! Sorry for the cliffie (I wasn't being mean, I swear, I just had to stop somewhere...) Thanks!

**alchemy dream: **well yes, meditating wasn't working, but Obi just had to try and control himself, didn't he? (so patient...) We are all concerned about Obi-wan, but seeing that I'm being threatened with an evil glare, I'll do my best to heal him... Thank you, as always, you know it's great to read your reviewing, so just thanks!

Here we go people, another hard chapter. Thank you all again, and enjoy this! (I really hope you do)

* * *

Chapter XVII: Moonlight sonata 

"Love is not in nowadays, poets have killed it. They have written so much about it, that no one believes them, and I'm not surprised. True love suffers and stays silent.", Oscar Wilde.

Anakin had spent the past three days staring at Obi-wan's figure laying on a hospital bed. He was in an individual room because of his unconscious state, but Anakin watched him from the small glass it had, doubting every day between entering or not, only to return to his lonely bed without caressing Obi-wan's asleep face.

Mace Windu came every day at the same hour, dragged a chair to the bed and sited on it, apparently ignoring Anakin's honey colored eyes that didn't move from Obi-wan. When he stepped out, though, he gave Anakin a severe look and waited a few seconds before leaving definitely. Anakin knew he was waiting for him to ask about Obi-wan's state, and Windu knew Anakin doubted every day about it.

Master Yoda had visited Obi-wan too, just as almost every other Jedi that was in the Temple at the time. Knight Obi-wan Kenobi had a reputation, the respect of those who knew him and the admiration of those who wanted to know him, so Anakin wasn't surprised when everybody seemed sincerely concernedabout Obi-wan's well-being. Anakin couldn't help but wonder how many people would show up if the laying figure was his.

It was six in the afternoon and, as every day, Anakin heard Mace Windu's firm steps through the hallway. His eyes moved inadvertently from Obi-wan to Windu's dark skinned hand turning the door handle slowly. Mace's eyes didn't look at Anakin, but he knew they would in his way out. Windu entered the room, dragged a chair to the bed, sited and started talking, but Anakin didn't worry with reading the master's lips, he just returned his gaze to Obi-wan's body.

Time passed slowly, although Anakin had the feeling that in this place, with its white walls and its imperturbable silence, time stopped completely, submerging everyone in a static mood of agony. Anakin only knew that an hour had passed when he heard the chair in which Windu had sited return to its initial position. The master looked at Obi-wan one last time and left the room, taking his eyes to Anakin, who just leaned his forehead on the cold glass and closed his eyes tightly, almost as if that simple gesture could change the circumstances. Seconds later, Anakin heard Windu walking again, this time getting away and, before he could stop himself, one of his arms moved to the place the master had occupied seconds before, while his voice left his throat involuntarily.

"Master Windu", the master stopped, and Anakin's recently opened eyes watched his cloak stop the undulating movement it took when Mace walked, "master Windu", to the second call, Windu turned on his heels, offering Anakin and unreadable expression.

"Yes, Knight Skywalker?", Windu's voice was deep and severe, and Anakin had to fight against the necessity of taking a step back and hiding his face under his hands.

"I… he… how…", Anakin bit his tongue, trying to stop his stammering, "how is he?", Windu smiled almost imperceptibly, relaxing unconsciously his rigid posture.

"I've been informed that if he wakes up, he'll be up an about shortly"

"If… if he wakes up?", asked Anakin, denying the idea of Obi-wan not waking up.

"That's the part that worries us all", Anakin swallowed hard when he heard the affirmation and this time he did take a step back, taking his eyes away from the master and to the figure laying on the bed, "goodbye, Skywalker", Anakin made a slow inclination that Windu never saw, since he was already walking down the hallway.

Anakin's eyes, anxious, looked for the door handle, while his hand moved towards it slowly. He wasn't very sure of why he was so afraid of looking at Obi-wan closely, but he thought it had a lot to do with the idea of seeing the strong body in such a fragile state. Nevertheless, the idea of loosing him had entered his mid, sending him to a panic state. Obi-wan could not die.

His hand stopped before reaching the white metal of the handle, his fingers closing into a fist. A series of fears, each of them more incomprehensible than the other, were opening his ways into Anakin's head until, one of them, Anakin wasn't very sure which one, won, making him move his hand away. His eyes traveled one last time to Obi-wan and then, he walked away.

* * *

The next day Anakin didn't go to the hospital wing and the next one he ran to it with guilt stroking his chest. Last day, while he watched Coruscant's sun go through his window from his cold bed, the sudden thought of _I have abandoned Obi-wan_ came to his head, throwing him into a desperate spiral of panic mixed with fear.

When he arrived that morning, he noticed that the situation hadn't changed. Obi-wan was still laying on the bed, eyes closed and static body, while a nurse took care of the morning procedures. Anakin took the same position he always did, watching through the glass as a curious intruder.

"Hello, Anakin, I was starting to think you weren't coming back", said the nurse that apparently knew who he was. Ordinarily, she dedicated him a wave of her hand, but this morning she seemed more willing to talk, "is everything alright?", Anakin took his eyes away from Obi-wan with a sigh, nodding softly and offering the woman his fakest smile, "you should go in, don't you think? You know nobody comes in the morning, and you could talk to him"

"Talk to him?"

"We don't know exactly where he is, so we don't know if he can listen to us. Anyway, you'll make good company", Anakin nodded softly and the nurse smiled kindly, saying then goodbye with a wave of her hand.

Anakin was going to return to his initial position when he noticed that the woman had left the door open, if she had done it deliberately or not escaped his perception, but the door was open. Anakin walked to the doorframe reverently, deciding that entering would be easier now that the barrier the door represented was gone. He felt that his fears didn't disappear but that, watching Obi-wan's figure from the door and not through a glass, laying and small between medical equipment and white sheets, was enough to make him take the few steps that separated them.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him, leaning on it for a few seconds before walking towards the bed. Obi-wan was fully dressed, so the only wound Anakin could see was the shadow of a cut that started on his neck and got lost inside his clothes, but still, Obi-wan looked weak, his skin pale and his lips dry and purple. His cheeks looked empty, a sign that the only nutritious thing he had gotten lately had been whey.

Anakin fought against the feeling that stroked his chest, looking at what a few days of unconsciousness had done to Obi-wan's composed and imposing figure. He moved one hand to his face, but he stopped before caressing it, fearful that the skin wasn't as soft as it had been some months ago, that the wounds and the weather had dried it until leaving only a ghost of what Obi-wan had been.

He repressed a sigh and, mimicking Windu, he dragged a chair next to the bed and fell on it, leaning then his elbows on the bed. Slowly, almost with fear, he took one of Obi-wan's hands between his real one, entwining their fingers and getting surprised by how oddly cold Obi-wan was. Obi-wan was always warm.

"You should see yourself", he whispered looking at their entwined fingers, "so... fragile. It's kind of scary, you know? Because you're always so strong, I've got the feeling that you've been being strong for me for such a long time and now…", he stopped his words and took his eyes to Obi-wan's face, almost expecting his eyelids to open. His gloved hand took a reddish strand of hair from Obi-wan's forehead and stayed there, closeto his face but without touching it, "I've missed you, you know? The least thing you could do for me would be opening your eyes, don't you think?", his voice sounded unsure, lost, "these past months have been so hateful, so… cold. You appeared in my head in any kind of moment, I even told one of the boys that his drinking habits were uncivilized", Anakin laughed softly, pressing Obi-wan's fingers between his own, "you're always with me, Obi-wan, always and now, now…", he took his eyes to his lap and focused on his breathing, trying to swallow the painful sensation in his throat that threatened with making him cry.

He breathed stronger and stood up, leaning slightly over Obi-wan and kissing his lips, dry and cold, putting then his forehead on Obi-wan's cheek and caressing his face with his lashes when closing his eyes.

"Just don't die, ok?"

* * *

When the sun went through his windows that morning, Anakin covered himself with his white sheets in a defensive manner, unconsciously asking the sun to rise a couple of hours later. It had been weeks since he had gotten a decent sleep and he wasn't getting out of bed now that he had found some peace. Just a couple of hours and then he could go to the hospital wing, as any other day. Maybe he would talk to Obi-wan again, or maybe he would just watch him.

"It seems that the years have made you a lazy person, my dear Anakin, you used to get up so early", the voice stabbed Anakin's ears, making him hide further inside the sheets. He hugged himself unconsciously, fighting against the reality for a few seconds. Then, with a fast movement, he stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing here?", he asked threateningly to the male figure that watched Coruscant's lights with fake interest, "what the hell are you doing here?", he repeated slowly and pressing his teeth together after covering his naked chest with the first piece of clothing that fell on his hand.

"Is that a way to say hello to your old master?", Sabril Marlo took his dark eyes away from the window and towards Anakin while drawing a wide smile.

"Get out", Anakin fisted his hands, feeling fury accumulate slowly in everyone of his pores. The last time he had seen his master had been a couple of years ago, when he had decided to make a visit as random as this one, "I said, get out"

"So aggressive", said Marlo without erasing his smile, walking to a couch and sitting comfortably, "aren't you going to offer me a drink?", Anakin closed his eyes tightly, at the same time he did the same with his fists, trying to control himself. He could just kick the man out of his rooms, he knew he had the strength, but some old factor of fear mixed with his fury, making him slightly dizzy.

"I though… I thought you were in the Outer Rim", he said as best as he could, walking until he could look at his old master directly.

"Very kind of you to take interest in me, padawan"

"Don't call me that"

"Why not? You are my–"

"I am nothing of yours", Anakin closed his eyes again, opening them seconds later just to find the same huge smile in Marlo's fat lips. I hate you, Anakin thought, and he did, but a stab of childish fear kept him still.

"As I was saying", said Marlo while looking at his nails, "they had decided to send someone in my place, after all, my last partner had an unfortunate accident in the battlefield, but you probably know more about it than I do, am I right?", Anakin didn't vary his expression, but crossed his arms over his chest, making a silent question, "I think you know Kenobi, don't you?", Anakin's nails dig into the sensitive skin of his arms, but he didn't notice the painful contact, since his mind was racing in a train of fast thoughts. Obi-wan, and Marlo, it the same place, two months, both of them, Obi-wan, "a charming man, don't you think? Kind of sharp, a little inaccessible maybe", Marlo stood up, walking towards Anakin, but he stayed static, "I don't remember the exact words, but I think it was something close to don't go near him… yes, I think that was it, although I should admit that his light saber against my neck was a bit of a distraction", Anakin's eyes went to Marlo's figure, who was now close to him, while a uncontrollable fury against Obi-wan formed inside. Obi-wan had no right to do such a thing, Marlo was his business, "I think he likes you, Ani", before Anakin could react to the nick name, his face was against the wall, while Marlo's body kept his trapped.

Anakin pushed back with all his weight, but Marlo was bigger and kept him still. His moment of rage against Obi-wan dissipated between a new feeling of fury mixed with pure panic. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt a big hand holding his neck and a breath caressing his ear. He wanted to scream, to cry, to ask for help, but his senses were clouded to the point in which Marlo's words seemed distant even when he was so close.

"A very attractive man, don't you agree, padawan? I bet you didn't resist one second when he put his hands on you… although I prefer a little struggle, it makes things much more interesting", Marlo's hand went to his hip, but before it could go lower, Anakin held it strong enough to brake the fingers. Seconds later, not very sure of how he had gotten there, Marlo was against the wall, a broken hand and the other one held over his head while Anakin's metallic hand surrounded his neck, pressing more with each second that passed.

"I don't want to see you ever again", groaned Anakin, noticing how Marlo's cheeks started taking an unnatural color. Marlo opened his mouth, trying to get more air than the one that was going through his nose, suddenly scared by the strength of the robotic hand he had insulted for years, "I would kill you, I would… but you don't even deserve to die", Marlo took his hands to his neck when Anakin let go of him and, this time, instead of showing his classic mocking smile, he ran away from the room.

Anakin watched his own hand as if it was somebody else's and, still breathing hard, he cleaned the tears that were falling down his face.

* * *

Obi-wan was swimming in a lighted blackness, as contradictory as it sounded. All around him was black, but he was capable of distinguishing everything around him, of feeling and, finally, of deducting that the Force had created a space for his unconscious mind.

Sometimes he heard voices far away, and he wondered if they were real or if they were only pieces of his memory or products of his imagination. Between the thousands of distorted murmurs that reached him he had heard Mace's voice but he had also heard Anakin's, so his deducting abilities told him that probably, none of them had been real.

Obi-wan woke up form his lethargy in the middle of the night, quickly and suddenly. He was used to comatose states that fought to keep him asleep, dragging him slowly, but this time, the blackness that surrounded him left him with a fast blow to his lungs, making him breath as though he had just gotten out of the water after being a long time under it, throwing him then to an erratic coughing attack.

When his throat calmed down, someone turned on the lights, forcing Obi-wan to close his eyes tightly and to resist the urges of cursing this insensitive someone that had attacked his unaccustomed retinas with the bright light.

"Call master Windu", whispered a voice next to him, "how are you feeling?", Obi-wan blinked a couple of times and still, he had to keep his eyes half closed to avoid some itchy tears. Ho took his gaze to two healers that checked every machine carefully, looking for something that could be wrong.

"Tired", he whispered, coughing then to erase the hoarse tone from his voice. His mouth was dry and just one movement of his hand confirmed that his beard was as untidy as his hair. He sited to ask for a glass of water, but before he could do so a nurse was offering him one already. He offered a smile to the girl, who couldn't be older than fifteen, and then sipped slowly.

"You shouldn't move", Obi-wan moved his hand to indicate that he was fine, but the simple movement of his arm caused a stab of pain in his chest, making him keep his mouth shut, "you don't have any serious injuries, but you need a full night of rest. Once your body gets consciously accustomed to your wounds you'll be able to move without pain"

"Obi-wan", Obi-wan took his eyes from the healer to Mace's figure, who walked towards him with a smile, "about time you woke up, don't you think?"

"Mace", said Obi-wan as a hello, letting his body fall on the pillow again. He had started feeling twinges of pain, but now he was incapable of distinguishing them, since they had joined in a pulsing that went through all his body, "how long?", he asked leaving the glass on the table.

"A week, Obi-wan, and we didn't know if you were even going to wake up, you have all the Temple worried", Obi-wan smiled, opening his eyes fully, just to wish he could close them again. How could he be this tired after seven days of unconsciousness? "an impressive quantity of young people came to see you"

"It's my attractive presence and my sharp intelligence, they can't resist it"

"Sure, of course, no comments… Skywalker came", Obi-wan looked at Mace's eyes, avoiding a smile, "he spent three full days watching you through that glass", Mace's hands pointed at the glass that separated the room from the hallway, nodding softly. Obi-wan could picture Anakin hiding behind a fake wall, rejecting the idea of really seeing him, "I've been told he entered one day, though… a very weird boy, Obi-wan, although I must say I'm surprised by his lack of… emotional fighting, given the circumstances"

"He doesn't like you all that much either", half smiled Obi-wan, remembering that months ago he had told Anakin the same about Mace, "how is he?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't stop to ask about his health", Mace crossed his arms over his chest while Obi-wan lowered his eyes. Mace opened his mouth again, but suddenly, one of the healers pushed him softly.

"He needs some rest, come back tomorrow, master", Mace thought about arguing, after all, he was a master and could impose himself, but he preferred to avoid the nasty experience of disagreeing with a healer.

"I'll come back tomorrow then"

* * *

Anakin's steps produced an eco in the Temple hallways, heavy and decided. Anakin wasn't sure of what he was feeling, fear, fury and sadness, all of it mixing inside him, and something told him that the only way of exorcising his demons was screaming at Obi-wan's sleeping form. Why? Because he had taken for himself the right of protecting him, of threatening his master, his problem and, even when he knew that only a small part of his fury was truly directed to Obi-wan, he needed to do this.

When he reached the hospital wing, he found an empty and perfectly made bed. A million of possibilities ran through his head, going from death to room change, throwing Anakin into a bigger confusion when fear for Obi-wan and fury against him faced each other.

"Oh, Anakin", Anakin's eyes moved anxious towards the female voice while his hands started sweating, "Obi-wan woke up last night, and we let him out... I believe he is in one of the training rooms with master Windu"

"You let him out?", the woman nodded, smiling, "he was hurt, why did you let him out so soon? What if there are internal wounds or if he gets dizzy or–"

"Anakin, we know what we are doing, darling", the nurse smiled again, walking away then, and all Anakin could do was press his teeth together to try and calm himself.

Without giving it a second thought, he took his steps to the training rooms, verifying first that Obi-wan wasn't in the principal one and then went through the smaller ones, opening each door carefully. Finally, he found Obi-wan in one of them, alone and practicing some basic katas slowly but with precision. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, leaning then on it and watching Obi-wan's figure while moving perfectly with his eyes closed.

Obi-wan didn't seem the same man he had been a couple of days ago. His lips and his skin had gotten back their natural colors, even his cheeks were blushing from the effort. Despite that, Obi-wan's movements were slow, maybe because his body was still in pain. His reddish hair stick to his forehead while sweat drops descended down his neck until getting lost inside his robes, and even if he looked tired, his chest ascended and descended in a calmed and controlled rhythm.

"How do you feel about some sparring?", Obi-wan stopped his movements very suddenly and had to take one hand to his chest when a stab of pain when through him. He crouched slightly, but he raised his head, meeting Anakin's eyes.

More than two months and, suddenly, it seemed that everything had happened yesterday. Anakin's eyes were the same, light, open and slightly furious, his moves when he took his cloak off and grabbed a training saber slow and catlike, perfectly calculated, his hand when he held the saber strong and decided, his lips drawing the beginning of a smile.

Not giving him time to think, Anakin launched against Obi-wan, who blocked the blow in the last second, holding his own weapon horizontally over his neck. They stayed in the same position for a few seconds, saber against saber, look against look.

More than two months, and Obi-wan's eyes were the same. They were bright, slightly confused, but strong, defying. Anakin had seen Obi-wan fight, and he knew that his movement had been far too slow. Obi-wan was tired, from the sweat on his back to the sudden fast breathing, but most of all, he was surprised.

Anakin's second movement was quicker, but Obi-wan's arms moved easier too. None of them was very sure of how they had gotten there, of why after so much time things had to be this way, screaming rage, but they found themselves in a clean, fast and furious fight. Maybe they had been waiting to do this, maybe they should have done it before, but definitely, they should have done it when Obi-wan was in better physical conditions.

It didn't take Anakin much time to disarm Obi-wan, who just watched his weapon crash against the floor at the same time Anakin lowered his saber, getting his victory. Anakin knew it had been too easy.

"Was that really necessary?", asked Obi-wan with a hoarse voice, leaning on the closest wall when a slight dizziness threatened him with making his knees fail, "you can just tell me what's going on"

"You had no right", groaned Anakin throwing his saber against the wall opposite to the one Obi-wan was leaning on. They both heard the weapon crash against the wall, fall to the floor and roll, but they kept their looks locked, "he wasn't your problem", Obi-wan nodded, understanding.

"I know", Obi-wan was surprised by how fast his breathing was compared to Anakin's, who looked recovered from the physical effort.

"Then why? You didn't… you didn't, it wasn't you dammed problem! I don't need someone protecting me, much less you"

"I thought about that too, but I guess I couldn't control myself at some point, I'm not very sure about what happened", Obi-wan swallowed hard and closed his eyes, fighting the nausea. The pain that had left him was starting to come back, "do you want an apology? Because I'm not giving it"

"I don't want your apologies, I have no use for them. What I don't want is the person that has humiliated me the most to think that I need a babysitter, Force! Did you think for one second about what you were doing? What you were doing to me? I'm not your problem, you escaped from that responsibility fourteen years ago!", Obi-wan closed his eyes tighter, starting to hear Anakin's voice more distant than it was.

"Why are you so sure that I did it for you?", Anakin felt a twinge in his chest, why had he assumed that? Maybe Obi-wan had only used him as an excuse, maybe…, "I… I…", Obi-wan's voice sounded weak. He breathed strongly, leaning more against the wall. Despite that, his knees failed him eventually, throwing him to the floor.

"Obi-wan", Anakin reached him before his knees touched the floor and held him between his arms. Anakin hugged Obi-wan's body and allowed him to lean his weight on him, his fast breathing caressing his neck, "Obi-wan", Anakin started panicking when Obi-wan let his head fall on his shoulder and relaxed his body completely.

"I…"

"Shh, don't talk, I have to take you to the hospital wing", whispered Anakin, looking for the best position to lift Obi-wan, "I knew they shouldn't have let you out so soon"

"Anakin", Anakin turned his face to Obi-wan's just in time to see him opening his blue eyes, "I did do it for you, can you forgive me for that?", seconds later, Obi-wan's unconscious body laid between Anakin's arms.

* * *

They had literally kicked him out of the room, so Anakin had opted for taking a walk to calm down. He had taken Obi-wan's unconscious body to the hospital wing. Quickly enough, he had been surrounded by nurses, medical equipments and hysteria, which had ended up with him walking peacefully through the Temple hallways. Peacefully was, of course, an understatement.

A couple of hours later, he had returned to the hospital, only to find again en empty bed and a far too smiley nurse telling him that they had sent Obi-wan to his own quarters. Anakin, with a charming smile, had asked for the exact location of said quarters and now, after fifteen minutes of watching their gray door, he verified that it didn't held his answers.

Should he knock? Go in? Was it open? What if Obi-wan was sleeping? What if he kicked him out? What if… But before he could ask more, the door opened with a soft hiss and Anakin found himself face to face with Mace Windu. Lately, he was seeing more of the man than he needed, really. Windu raised both eyebrows and Anakin, with a clumsy gesture and a bow, got out of his way and watched him leave after giving him a suspicious look.

Anakin sighed, trying to find some comprehension inside him, or maybe some strength and, finally, with a step less firm than intended, he entered the quarters. He heard the door close behind him while he walked through the place, reaching the dormitory.

Obi-wan was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only a pair of pants, which allowed Anakin to see the real damage. There wasn't a piece of his skin that wasn't covered by a purple or black mark. The cuts were few but deep, most of them on Obi-wan's back, just as some slight burn. Anakin didn't knew if he should feel guilty, furious or plain useless.

He walked the few steps that separated him from Obi-wan and sited next to him on the bed, smiling shyly when Obi-wan looked at him. He shouldn't have let this happen, he shouldn't have left Obi-wan knowing everything that could happen to him at war. He closed his eyes tightly, keeping his tears hidden, but he couldn't stop them when Obi-wan's hand caressed his face softly. Obi-wan erased the wetness with a firm finger and Anakin leaned into the contact, as perfect as it had been some time ago.

"You look paler", whispered Obi-wan moving his hand away and watching Anakin's eyes open.

"Said the man with the purple skin", Obi-wan chuckled slightly, nodding.

"I guess you're right", Anakin leaned his head on Obi-wan's shoulder, feeling incapable of holding his look and, softly, he caressed the injured chest. Obi-wan closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Anakin's, sighing involuntarily. Who needed nurses when he had Anakin's hands? "do you mind if I lie down?"

"Does it hurt?", asked Anakin moving away from Obi-wan and getting closer later to his now laying body.

"No, I'm just tired", Anakin arched an eyebrow, incredulous and, softly, he pressed one of the purple marks. Obi-wan groaned slightly, "alright, it hurts, couldn't you let me keep a bit of my pride?", Anakin laughed, allowing his hand to caress the damaged skin, "your hand is cold"

"I'm so–", Anakin made to move his hand, but one of Obi-wan's covered it, keeping it on his chest, "I feel like I've been freezing for months", whispered Anakin, leaning his head on Obi-wan's shoulder and closing his eyes when Obi-wan's second hand started caressing his hair.

Time, battles, wounds, mud, fear, blood, anger, anxiety, blindness, just to end up in the same point they had been months ago, then again, none of them had ever known a better point than sleeping next to the only person they could love.

* * *

Ok, so... no lyrics for this one, since a chose a classical piece. Beethoven's Moolight Sonata.


	18. L'amour

**Captain Starseeker: **it actually made you cry? That's great! Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to be cruel, but it's nice to hear to I actually touched a spot. Well, no it wasn't the ending, but it's quite close though... thank you so much!

**alchemy dream: **you are right, there's an actual category for comatose fanfics, curious. Well, I've never been in the situation af having someone clase seriously sick or anything, but I think I would find it hard to see this person laying on a bed, so it just seemed pretty natural that Anakin was afraid of seeing Obi-wan in such a state. I know, Anakin was a bit out of it when he went to fight Obi-wan, but he made it kind of better later... and you are right, Obi-wan is his calm spot. Anyway, thanks again, as always. Hope you enjoy this!

**Padfoot n' Moony: **thanks, here we go!

**Absent-Mindeed:** don't worry, as long as you keep reading. Thank you!

**Mara Potter: **thank you very much! Oh, I love them too, even if I make them suffer. Thank you again!

**BrynneErin: **yey! new reader, that's always a good new. Thank you very much, glad you like the AU idea.

Well, here we go. I had this chapter written by tuesday, but I have rewritten it about five times, because it just didn't seem to fit. I think I have finallydone it the way I wanted it to be, so I hope you like it! Thank you all!

* * *

_Chapter XVIII: L'amour_

"My strategy is

that one random day

I don't know how or

Under which pretext

You will need me" _Tactic and strategy_, Mario Benedetti

Anakin woke up slowly, getting out of the lethargy of sleep with tiredness, asking his eyes to close again, until a familiar smell reached him. With an odd sense of déjà vu, he found himself enjoying the delicious smell of pancakes and then everything started making sense: the heat that surrounded the bed, the floor lacking any kind of mess, the soft smile between his lips and the certainty of having slept with no problems for the first time in months. He was in Obi-wan's quarters, cuddling against the sheets he had already left and, a not so surprising fact, Obi-wan was cooking.

Anakin stretched exaggeratedly, trying not to think too much about the next step to take in the twisted relationship he had with Obi-wan and, combing his unruly hair with his hands, he stood up. He shook his head when he noticed he had slept with his boots and his cloak and then took them off, trying to leave them as organized as possible. After all, he didn't want Obi-wan to have a seizure because he was being messy.

He walked to the kitchen where Obi-wan had just started giving shape to the mass of the pancakes. Anakin couldn't help the desire of getting closer to him, hugging him and kissing him good morning, but he just smiled to the domestic scene he had gotten used to some months back.

"Good morning", he whispered, coughing then to erase his hoarse tone. Obi-wan tuned his head around slightly and offered him a smile. A real smile, not that polite one he offered to strangers or partners, but that gesture that reached his eyes, the one that gave him a genuinely happy look, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine", Obi-wan turned off the fire and put two plates on the table, motioning for Anakin to sit down. Anakin nodded and sited on the chair, slouching a little, took a fork between his hands and, finally, he looked at Obi-wan.

"I…", he half smiled and took his eyes away from Obi-wan again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… but I wasn't thinking, it's a sensitive subject and I tend to loose control and–"

"Anakin, it's alright", one of Obi-wan's hands found Anakin's on the table and pressed it softly, "I understand"

"I know, I'm still sorry", Obi-wan nodded and took his eyes to his plate, a gesture Anakin copied.

They stayed in silence for a while, allowing their heads to clarify the present situation. But what was the present situation? A meeting, injures, a man from the past in the middle and, in the end, only both of them sitting at the same table and sharing breakfast.

"So...", Obi-wan raised his eyes when Anakin started talking,butthe younger onekept his eyes on his fork, "you met Marlo, a curious character, don't you think? Although I wonder what did he do to get that part out of you", Obi-wan half smiled, nodding.

"I would have cut his head from the moment Mace named him and I guess he finished with my patience, I… I'm not very sure of what happened, fury clouds my senses", Anakin raised his head, half closing his eyes. Obi-wan didn't want to talk about this, then again, he didn't need to know.

"He came to see me", said Anakin, leaving his fork on his empty plate, "I hadn't seen him in years, but he had to tell me about you and… I think I broke his hand, or at least it sounded broken. It was unconscious… I don't understand it, I know I can easily overpower him, but there's something, this childish fear I can't avoid. I think that's why it felt so bad to have you… well, I didn't want to feel weak"

"I know", nodded Obi-wan, "I knew it everyday of the past months, I knew it wasn't my problem but I couldn't help it, I think I lost control", Anakin nodded, smiling softly.

"And here I thought that was impossible"

"Anakin, I'm human"

"Are you sure?", Obi-wan chuckled softly, picking up both plates and taking them to the sink. He had missed this, too much. He turned around to face Anakin, only to find that he had disappeared.

Obi-wan went to the room where Anakin, sitting on the edge of the bed, tied his boots. Obi-wan thought about going to him, throwing him into the bed, tying him or holding him with his own body, doing something, anything before Anakin crossed the door and got away again. He knew he wasn't going to do it, he wasn't even going to try, because he couldn't handle staying next to Anakin.

Anakin, fully dressed, walked towards him and leaned on the door frame, facing him.

"I... I think I'm going to leave", Obi-wan nodded, tired of wanting something he couldn't have. He closed his eyes, waiting for Anakin to leave without him watching but, instead of hearing steps getting away, he felt a trembling finger on his lips.

Obi-wan lifted his eyelids, opening his mouth unconsciously when Anakin's finger started moving through his lower lip, going then to the upper one.

"I…", Anakin swallowed, avoiding Obi-wan's blue eyes and keeping his gaze on his lips, "I have to go", his hand got away from Obi-wan's face after doubting for a few seconds.

"Goodbye", whispered Obi-wan, but Anakin had already crossed the door that separated them.

* * *

Obi-wan had never been one for communal showers. Personal hygiene was… well, personal, and he had never felt comfortable among male bodies taking off their sweat while making lewd jokes about the size of their genitals. It was truly uncivilized, but after hours training, there was no other choice but using the Temple dressing rooms.

The Healers had told him that he was over training and that he should take it easy, but Obi-wan wanted to recover his usual ability, so he spent hours repeating movements until his body couldn't keep up with the rhythm. Today it had been his ankle the one which, with a loud crack, had stopped the session, sending him to the showers looking for relaxation.

Once the hot water had cleaned the accumulated sweat and had relaxed his tense muscles, Obi-wan tied a towel around his waist and went to one of the mirrors to analyze his injuries. The most superficial marks had left his body, but a blow under his ribs was still marked in a deep shade of purple although, having in mind the fact that it had been black two days ago, progress seemed to be good. The cuts were still visible, but none of them seemed deep enough to leave a scar.

"You're a mess, Kenobi", he murmured and, whit a smaller towel, he started drying his wet hair.

While he moved energetically the towel around his head, he felt a look on his body and, suppressing a groan, he continued his moves. Another one of the hateful parts of the showers was the unwanted looks he was subjected to. He wondered if his admirer was looking at his injuries or at his body. He stopped his movements and, when he looked up, he found Anakin's eyes on him.

Anakin lowered his head when he was discovered and, with a couple of steps, he reached Obi-wan. Obi-wan separated his lips unconsciously, watching Anakin's sweaty form, the upper part of his clothing open, his hair sticking to his forehead, his chest ascending and descending to the fast rhythm of his breathing and the sweat giving his skin a soft glow. A stab of not completely involuntary desire made him lower his eyes.

"It-it looks better", whispered Anakin, trying to control his hands. He ended up entwining them to avoid touching Obi-wan's chest. Even with the cuts and purple parts, even with his exaggerated thinness, Obi-wan was a tempting view, specially with that towel riding dangerously low on his hips and his hair ruffled in such an adorable way.

"Yes, it's better", nodded Obi-wan, not knowing how to continue the talk when his hands wanted to talk for him. Anakin swallowed and nodded, repressing the necessity of taking Obi-wan right there right now, not minding the rest of half naked bodies around them or the fact that sex could not be a good idea at such a point.

"You look thinner", he said finally, making himself look at something other than Obi-wan.

"Yes, I know", Obi-wan smiled softly and took one hand to his ribs, "does it look that bad?", all Anakin could do was bite his lip to avoid a moan. Was the man torturing him?

"No, it's just that… you're thinner", Obi-wan smiled again and Anakin took his hands to his own body, avoiding instant reactions that could make him put on a show in the middle of the dressing rooms, "I… er… shower, yes, bye", saying that, Anakin ran away.

Once under the water, Anakin hit himself mentally for his lack of verbal ability and his undignified goodbye. He had to control himself, then again, what was he expecting? Almost three months without touching a piece of skin that wasn't his own and Obi-wan wearing just a towel, allowing him to watch the V of his hips and… Anakin groaned, leaning his back against the cold wall and trying to calm down. Everything was alright, as long as he avoided Obi-wan, he would recover his sanity.

* * *

Obi-wan knew that Ki-Adi was talking, and he was pretty sure he was talking to him, he also knew that standing in the middle of the Council Room, thinking about things he wasn't even supposed to be thinking couldn't be something smart to do, but he couldn't take Anakin out of his mind.

In the last few days Anakin had been everywhere he went, looking perfectly handsome and shy, avoiding Obi-wan as much as Obi-wan had been avoiding him and reminding Obi-wan of how much he missed him, how lost he felt and how wrong was for him to want to strip Anakin every time he saw him.

It was not about sex, it most definitely wasn't, but of course, the fastest reaction of his body was to think about the touch he had missed. But he wasn't going to go back to Anakin, he simply couldn't go back to him. He had thought a lot in the past months, and getting back his old relationship with Anakin was not a choice, as much as he wanted to.

He had spent his time thinking about trivialities and about important matters, trying to find the silence calming, allowing himself to remember Anakin's touch, his lips, missing the abysm their relationship was. Obi-wan couldn't stay next to Anakin, he couldn't get inside a situation in which they would both end up hurt, but it was too hard for him to stay away.

Mace had told him about Dooku, about how Anakin hadn't killed him and Obi-wan had thought about Anakin's missing arm and about his past pains. Did he, Obi-wan Kenobi, deserve Anakin? Obi-wan had never done a thing for him, he had failed him, just like he had failed everybody else, and the best thing he could do was stay away from Anakin.

Obi-wan sighed, smiled at Yoda, who was probably rambling about the Dark Side, he couldn't be sure, and tried to focus on the here and now. His efforts were useless. _I love you_, he thought,_ I love you, Anakin, and that's why I'm going to stay away from you, so you won't hurt me, so I won't hurt you._

Marlo, Dooku, they both had made him think about Anakin and, irremediably, about Qui-gon. His old master had been in his mind quite a lot in the past few months, inevitably connected to Anakin. His dead master, the one he hadn't been able to save and whose last wish he hadn't fulfilled. He had allowed jealousy and fury dominate him to the point of leaving a defenseless child in the hands of a Council that didn't trust him and of a man that had despised and humiliated him. Obi-wan should have been there, one step behind Anakin, guarding his back, telling to his old master that he had done well by taking him out of Tatooine.

But he hadn't. He had failed Qui-gon, he had failed himself but, most of all, he had failed Anakin. He didn't deserve loving him, he didn't deserve his smiles, his tears or his worry and Anakin didn't deserve this twisted relationship of mutual hate. Anakin didn't love him, so staying next to him would be cruelty, a game, a lie.

"Knight Kenobi?", Obi-wan came back to reality when master Yoda's voice made that last question.

"Er… yes, masters", Obi-wan answered, expecting that to be a correct answer for the question he hadn't heard.

"Good then, expect your choices, we will", Obi-wan arched an eyebrow, confused, but he bowed politely when the masters started leaving his seats.

"You didn't hear a word, did you?", Obi-wan gave Mace his best smile when he approached him, looking as innocent as he could, "really, Obi-wan, what's in your mind?"

"Nothing Mace, just… things", Mace motioned outside, and, side by side, they walked out of the room, "so, what did I miss?"

"The Council agreed to let you choose a team to go with you to the Outer Rim. Four people, lower ranks, including a Healer", Obi-wan nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and avoiding Mace's accusing eyes. Seconds later, he wished he hadn't done that, since he saw Anakin a few steps away from them, looking mortified, "oh, I see", Obi-wan turned his eyes to Mace in a quick move.

"It has nothing to do with him", he murmured, going around the corner and leaving Anakin behind.

"Sure it doesn't", Mace stopped in his tracks, making Obi-wan stop as well and then, looked at him with his patented I'm a great master so you better listen to me look, "Obi-wan, you've got to fix whatever is happening between you two, and you need to do it now"

"Don't patronize me Mace, I think I'm old enough to know what I'm doing here", Obi-wan matched Mace's look with one of his own, crossing his arms as well in an imposing position.

"I don't think you do, so think about it, will you?", Obi-wan sighed, nodding softly, "I would start by talking with him now, because if I know you well enough you'll spend the rest of your week thinking if you are going to take him with you to the Outer Rim or not"

"Force, Mace, I hadn't even thought about that"

"Well, give it a thought and get a grip", Mace arched both eyebrows and then, started walking down the hallway and away from Obi-wan.

Once Mace had left him alone, Obi-wan sighed, knowing from the very beginning that talking to Anakin was not a good idea.

* * *

Apparently, avoiding Obi-wan was not an easy task. For some strange reason, the destiny was trying to compensate the fact that he hadn't seen Obi-wan in fourteen years by making them find each other everywhere. He was always there, in the training rooms making Anakin want to scream at him not to train so much, in the showers, the most dangerous place, seeing that it always involved few clothing, inthe gardens, meditating, walking down the hallways, in the dining room, in the pools, everywhere!

Anakin had found himself running away from his presence and the awkward conversations they shared, Anakin didn't know if it was the uncertainty of their relationship or that Obi-wan didn't want him in his life, but they had lost their communication abilities. Any case, it hurt being in this kind of relationship with Obi-wan, he preferred keeping his memories intact rather than torturing himself with the fact that Obi-wan couldn't possibly love him. Deep down, Anakin knew one of them would end up leaving abruptly and finishing this, whatever it was, definitely.

Anakin sighed and, predictably, his eyes found Obi-wan's figure. He had gone to the official part of the Temple looking for some peace but, apparently, Obi-wan had been called by the Council, since he was leaving the Council Room next to Mace Windu and after the rest of the members. Anakin stopped his steps, watched him turn around the corner after giving him a look and, sighing, he sited on one of the couches of the waiting room that was right in front of the Council Room. How many times had he waited there for his destiny to be decided? Trials, troubles, reports and missions, all of them as lonely as this one or accompanied by Marlo's corrupt presence. He sighed again, wishing that Obi-wan had been there sometime or, at least, that he was here now. As a wish come true, Obi-wan appeared in the corner of the hallway.

"Hello", whispered Obi-wan once he had reached Anakin. Anakin looked up and offered him a smile, "you're here"

"Where else? You're here", Obi-wan chuckled slightly while sitting next to Anakin.

"I was starting to wonder if you were stalking me"

"Wouldn't you like that", Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes and slouching on the sofa, "I think it's some kind of cruel joke from the destiny. I came here thinking that I wouldn't find you but, of course, you had to meet the Council"

"The stalking theory was far more romantic"

"Really? I would find that rather scary", Anakin smiled and, when silence started stretching between them, he let his head fall on Obi-wan's shoulder and, with a sigh, he looked up, noticing how close their mouths were when he felt Obi-wan's hot breath on his lips, "can we go back to normal?", Obi-wan smiled and, for a second, Anakin thought he was going to smile, but he simply caressed his cheek with a soft finger.

"Do we have a normal?"

"I guess you're right", Anakin separated from Obi-wan, burying his hands in his hair, "I'm a mess"

"And why is that?", Anakin looked up again, watching Obi-wan's expression oscillate between curiosity and worry and, without a second thought, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Obi-wan's.

Seconds later, Anakin couldn't tell how this had started, but suddenly, all his world was reduced to a pair of lips on his, to his breath mixing with Obi-wan's, to his tongue lost between two mouths.

Obi-wan took one hand to Anakin's neck, pressing him more against himself and ignoring the fact that he was kissing someone he shouldn't be kissing in a place where he shouldn't be kissing anybody. Perhaps, months ago, he would have stopped this, but right now, after months of loneliness, all he needed were Anakin's lips against his own.

Obi-wan had missed the sex, why deny it? But the simple act of a kiss had always been in his memory, kisses that Anakin hadn't wanted to give at first and that he had craved in the end, creating an intimacy they both had missed, they both had needed.

"... so the pact with–", master Ki-Adi stopped his speech seconds after Obi-wan separated from Anakin with aloud pop, "Knight Kenobi?", master Ki-Adi, who had been talking with master Yoda, arched an eyebrow while Yoda smiled, amused.

"Er… masters, I…"

"We were leaving", completed Anakin, seeing how Obi-wan had lost his communication skills, "Obi-wan", Anakin took Obi-wan's hand between his and, pulling him up, he dragged him out of the room, not knowing if the fact that Obi-wan's cheeks were redder than it could be healthy should worry or amuse him.

"That shouldn't have happened", whispered Obi-wan taking his hand to his forehead and allowing Anakin to guide him through the Temple halls.

"Your face made it totally worth it", Anakin chuckled softly when Obi-wan looked menacingly at him, "that expression looses its effects when you're blushing", Obi-wan simply groaned.

A few minutes later, Obi-wan started wondering why exactly was he walking down the Temple hallways, his hand entwined with Anakin's, going towards an unknown destiny. The answer was so clear it didn't even surprise him: he was smiling, sincerely.

"May I ask where are we going?", he asked softly, making Anakin stop.

"My quarters, they're closer than yours", said Anakin, "if that's ok with you, of course", he added that slowly, a soft tone of doubt caressing his voice. Obi-wan smiled and, raising a little on his tiptoes, he got his face closer to Anakin's.

"You're too tall", he whispered before kissing his lips, ignoring the echo of his memory that told him that he shouldn't be doing this.

* * *

The first thing Obi-wan did when he entered Anakin's quarters was trip and fall forward, landing not too smoothly on Anakin's chest. He looked up, stood up correctly and, not letting go of Anakin, he looked menacingly at the piece of clothing that had made him make such an ungraceful move.

"Anakin, this place is a mess", he stated after surveying the room with his eyes.

"I though you'd say something like that", Anakin half smiled, pulling Obi-wan against himself when he tried to step back.

"It's so messy it's distracting", he murmured, looking right into Anakin's honey colored eyes.

"Don't look at it, then"

"How am I not go–", before he had time to finish his question, Anakin's lips were on his again.

Obi-wan was absolutely conscious of the fact that he had decided to stay away from Anakin, that he was not going to get hurt or to hurt him, but his thoughts failed him miserably when faced with Anakin's tongue caressing his own, with their hands starting to look for familiar missed places, with their ragged breaths and the sound of their moans drowned between their lips.

Soon enough, they were a tangled mass on the bed. Obi-wan was trying to remind himself that he should leave right this instant, but Anakin's hands were roaming his body just as his own were roaming his.

Obi-wan opened his eyes when Anakin's mouth left his to leave a wet trail of kisses down his throat and, looking intently at the bright lights of the room, he tried to find some part of his logic, something to stop this. Finally, a hoarse whisper came out of his mouth.

"Anakin, wait", the reaction wasn't automatic, but soon, Anakin's lips had left his neck.

"I know", he murmured, leaning his forehead on Obi-wan's chest and hiding his eyes, "I know"

A few seconds later, Anakin rolled from Obi-wan and laid on the bed next to him, staring too at the lights above them. Obi-wan bit his lip, knowing that this was the moment, the point in which he had to stand up, say his goodbyes and leave for good, but when his lips parted, it was a doubtful question what left them.

"Should I go?", Anakin removed his eyes from the lights and looked at Obi-wan, blinking a couple of times to loose the black spots the brightness had created.

"Do you want to go?", Anakin's question was sincere, open, so Obi-wan could only answer with the truth.

"No, not really"

"Then don't", Anakin leaned his head on Obi-wan's chest and, right after their hands entwined, he closed his eyes.

Obi-wan sighed, caressing Anakin's curls without even thinking aboutit and then, he decided that perhaps it wasn't the best time for leaving after all. It could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

L'amour – Carla Bruni

L'amour, hum hum, pas pour moi,

Tous ces "toujours",

C'est pas net, ça joue des tours,

Ca s'approche sans se montrer,

Comme un traître de velours,

Ca me blesse, ou me lasse, selon les jours

L'amour, hum hum, ça ne vaut rien,

Ça m'inquiète de tout,

Et ça se déguise en doux,

Quand ça gronde, quand ça me mord,

Alors oui, c'est pire que tout,

Car j'en veux, hum hum, plus encore,

Pourquoi faire ce tas de plaisirs, de frissons, de caresses, de pauvres promesses ?

A quoi bon se laisser reprendre

Le coeur en chamade,

Ne rien y comprendre,

C'est une embuscade,

L'amour ça ne va pas,

C'est pas du Saint Laurent,

Ca ne tombe pas parfaitement,

Si je ne trouve pas mon style ce n'est pas faute d'essayer,

Et l'amour j'laisse tomber !

A quoi bon ce tas de plaisirs, de frissons, de caresses, de pauvres promesses ?

Pourquoi faire se laisser reprendre,

Le coeur en chamade,

Ne rien y comprendre,

C'est une embuscade,

L'amour, hum hum, j'en veux pas

J'préfère de temps de temps

Je préfère le goût du vent

Le goût étrange et doux de la peau de mes amants,

Mais l'amour, hum hum, pas vraiment !


	19. Iris

**Absent-Mindeed: **thanks, as always!

**Liana-chan: **yes, they are a cute couple, aren't they? Thank you!

**Xtinethepirate: **you said so yourself: they're together... sorta. And yes, I agree, Jedi's in showers and wearing only towels it's always a great thing to have in a fanfic, definetely. Glad you like Mace, I'm starting to like him a lot, too (curious, I never was much a fan...). Anyway, thank, as always, it's a pleasure to have you reading this!

**TempleMistress: **thanks you so much! Yes, they are cute and stubborn, but I'm trying to work with them here. Er... yes, they got busted, and I just can't help making Yoda the cool master that is amused by this kind of things... And well, yes, there was rewriting, it happens sometimes, I just don't want to post something I don't feel comfortable with (you must know what I mean). Thanks again!

**Captain Starseeker: **dance all you like, I'll even join you. I'll take your puppy dog eyes in consideration, I swear. Thank you, I'm absolutly flattered, really. Thanks!

**alchemy dream: **I'm glad you find them real, 'cause that's what I'm trying to do, show that no relationship can be perfect even with so much love. Yep, no sex, didn't seem to fit the scene, sex has its moments, just like everything else, I don't like to push things (I'm so glad you compared this to Lost in Translation, that's just one of the sweetest movies I've ever seen). Thank you, as always!

**Mara Snape: **thanks! We'll see how they manage. Yep, french song in an english fanfic written by a spanish author, kind of cool, right?

Well, I'm afraid to say (literally afraid) that this is the next to last chapter and, God! I'm so not ready to finish this... but, that's it, only one more chapter to go. Thank you all again!

* * *

_Chapter XIX: Iris_

"Love me when I less deserve it, since it will be when I need it the most" Anonymous

Anakin woke up when he felt movement next to him. He closed his eyes tightly to open them later, expecting to find Obi-wan's figure changing position or stirring, but all he saw was Obi-wan sitting on the edge of the bed, giving him his back and tying his boots. It took Anakin a couple of seconds to react and when he did, he was only capable of supporting his weight on his elbow and cough slightly, expecting that to be enough for Obi-wan to notice that he was awake.

Before turning his head around, Obi-wan took his hands to his neck, buried them in his hair and left them for a few seconds on his chin. When Anakin finally saw his face, he felt incapable of reading the expression that filled his features, so he sited and looked closely at him.

"Obi-wan?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and uncrossing them later, insecure of which posture to take in the uncertainty of this morning.

Obi-wan sighed and took his eyes away from Anakin's, unsure of how to start this conversation. The truth was he had spent a few hours deciding if he should leave in the middle of the night and, after thinking that would be too hurting, he had been trying to reunite the guts to wake Anakin up and talk to him. It seemed Anakin had woken up by himself after all, and just one look at his face had made any kind of resolution he had abandon him.

Obi-wan turned his face again when he felt Anakin's hand on his arm, pressing softly. He tried to smile, but Anakin's confused and hurt expression made him regret it, turning the gesture into an indescribable grimace.

"Obi-wan?" repeated Anakin, swallowing hard.

"Anakin, I have to go," Anakin's hand tightened his grip on Obi-wan's arm instinctively, but Obi-wan didn't try to break free, "I have to leave," repeated Obi-wan, trying to collect some will power.

"Leave?" asked Anakin, taking his hand away from Obi-wan, "go then."

"Anakin…," Obi-wan took one hand to Anakin's face, but he moved away, not looking at him, "Anakin, please," Anakin grunted, infuriated, and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes on the window and away from Obi-wan.

"You have to leave, so do it," Anakin turned his body around and laid on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Anakin, you know I have to go," whispered Obi-wan, leaning closer to Anakin just to be rejected again, "Anakin, you have to understand that–"

"Go," interrupted Anakin, pressing his teeth, "if you are going to leave just do it, I don't need your explanations."

"You know, Anakin, and you understand," Obi-wan stood up, trying to touch Anakin one more time only to be rebuked once again, "Anakin, I–"

"Leave, just leave, alright?"

When Anakin heard the soft hiss of the door closing, he huddled as much as he could and tried to ignore Obi-wan's scent, which still lingered on the bed.

* * *

Obi-wan cursed unconsciously when the mug slipped between his fingers, breaking when it reached the floor and spilling the hot chocolate it had in. He crouched and picked up the pieces carefully, throwing them later and wetting a cloth to clean the liquid that was spreading through the floor.

"Kenobi, you need to get a grip," he said to the empty room.

"I agree," Obi-wan looked up from the floor to see the door closing behind Mace Windu's figure. He tried to smile and ended up groaning when the chocolate soaked the cloth and stained his hands.

"I don't need a judge right now, Mace," murmured Obi-wan standing up and putting his hands under the water of the sink, "I could use a friend, tough."

"That I don't doubt, you look awful," Mace walked to a sofa and dropped tiredly.

"I can always count on you and your compliments," said Obi-wan crossing his arms over his chest and sitting next to Mace.

"Lying is not a good thing to do, Obi-wan."

"How old am I? Five?" Obi-wan didn't cross his arms just so he didn't look like a total infant. When had Mace gone from friend/casual lover to friend/daddy?

"The truth is you are not yourself lately… you didn't even offer me a drink," Obi-wan groaned softly while standing up and walking to the kitchen, "so, what? Are you taking the kid with you or not?"

"He is not a kid," pointed Obi-wan when he returned from the kitchen with two glasses filled with wine, "and no, he will not be a part of the team."

"I see," nodded Mace while taking the glass Obi-wan offered.

"What do you mean with that?" Obi-wan sited next to Mace again, ignoring the glass so he could look at his friend with his eyebrow arched.

"Since you didn't fill one place I though that–"

"That I was thinking about it?" interrupted Obi-wan taking his hand to his eyes, "well I wasn't, I just haven't decided who to take yet, that's all."

"Are you sure you're not expecting him to appear crying and telling you that he will follow you to hell?"

"You really need to stop reading romantic novels."

"Come on, you know what I mean, Obi-wan," Obi-wan sighed and fell against the back of the sofa.

"I don't know what I expect Mace, but he is not coming," Mace nodded, leaning on the sofa too, "what? You think I should ask him to come? Under what pretext?"

"I'm just saying that if he being there is going to distract you then you shouldn't take him, but he not being there is going to do that then you should take him."

"The mission goes first, right?"

"You know that's the way it is, Obi-wan."

* * *

Saying that Anakin was mad would be an understanding, Anakin was furious to an incalculable level. His first reaction had been to break something, but soon enough he had decided his furniture had no guilt in this.

He had spent a couple of days ruminating his hates, his fury, the idea of … rejection? Yes, rejection with a few cheap excuses. _I have to leave, you have to understand, you know._ Did he know, did he understand? To a certain level, but did that matter? Obi-wan had disappeared as if he had never existed, as if… as if he didn't matter, then again, did he?

Anakin wasn't very sure if that was what he wanted to ask when he went to Obi-wan's quarters but, any case, he was there and now he wasn't backing out. Luckily enough – or not – the door to Obi-wan's quarters was open, so Anakin entered exhaling energy, with firm steps, a threatening look on his eyes and his arms crossed, only to step back as soon as he did so.

There, sitting next to Obi-wan, was Mace Windu, who else? Anakin let his arms fall down his sides and changed his look for a respectful one while bowing slightly and murmuring a convincing enough Master Windu. Anakin took a second step back when Windu just returned a head move. He couldn't quite describe it, but there was something about Mace Windu, a mystery aura in his severe frame, his dark skin and his authoritarian look that made him stop in his tracks every time. Still, he took his eyes away from him and took them to Obi-wan.

"I...," he started, coughing slightly, "I wanted to talk to you... in private."

Obi-wan's expression turned out curious, an estrange mixture of confusion and excitement. Obi-wan stood up and Anakin followed his steps to the bedroom, facing him once the door had closed behind them. Obi-wan arched an eyebrow, waiting, but Anakin crossed his arms, suddenly conscious of the fact that he didn't know what he was going to say. He could just enter into and easy and furious diatribe about rejection, claim eternal love, cry perhaps, but everything looked quite absurd at the moment.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan's voice took him out of his thoughts, making him take a quick decision.

"I don't understand you," he whispered, "I really don't understand you."

"What do yo–" but before Obi-wan could do a thing, Anakin was already out of the room.

Anakin offered an angry master Windu to the air and left the quarters while Obi-wan stayed inside the bedroom, not knowing what to get out of this.

* * *

If Obi-wan had to explain anybody the reasons that were taking his steps to Anakin's quarters, he would feel incapable of giving them. He was starting to think that it was some sort of game, I go to you, you come to me, hurting or sweet encounters, all of them with the same imminent ending in which one of them had to go. He was there, tough, going to Anakin once again with no purpose or hope, guided by the confusion he had seen in his face and Mace's voice saying that the kid was about to slash his wrists for him.

The door to Anakin'squarters was completely open, offering Obi-wan the view of empty rooms.

"Anakin?" he asked while taking one step inside. When he got no answer he closed the door behind him and walked to the center of the room, "Anakin?" he repeated, once again, to get only silence back.

"I thought you wouldn't come, thought you had to leave," Obi-wan started to turn towards the voice, but a pair of strong hands on his shoulders stopped him. Anakin's voice sounded shaky, caressed by fury, but his arms slid down Obi-wan's, wrapping then around hiswaist and pressing their bodies together, chest against back.

"Anakin…," whispered Obi-wan, unsure of if he was asking for him to move away or to stay close. Obi-wan knew the logic option was the first one, but he felt his eyes close involuntarily to Anakin's heavy breathing against his ear, his arms pressing them together, his hands looking for a piece of skin between his clothing, his taller frame against his back and, suddenly, his mouth on his neck, descending a wet trail, "Anakin…"

"Yes?" Anakin's hands found some skin, eliciting a gasp from Obi-wan.

"We shouldn't," Obi-wan knew it was a pretty lame excuse, but fighting against Anakin's hands was not an easy thing to do, specially with that dominating aura that surrounded him. Obi-wan heard Anakin's soft laugh against his ear, feeling his own body adjust to Anakin's.

"That I know," whispered Anakin, "I just don't care," Obi-wan tried to say something, but Anakin turned him and, before he could do anything, his back was against the wall, Anakin's figure pressing him there while his teeth bit his neck and his hands started removing his clothes.

"Anakin," the name was an unconscious grunt, as unconscious as his hands trying to tear Anakin's clothes off. He needed this, as wrong as it was, but his mind kept resisting, "maybe I do care," Anakin's hands entered Obi-wan's pants and Obi-wan threw his head back, giving Anakin's tongue more access, while one of his hands clutched Anakin's waist.

"You clearly don't," groaned Anakin. Obi-wan nodded, taking one hand to Anakin's curls and pulling softly while searching for his lips.

"Anakin," whispered Obi-wan, taking his face towards Anakin's only to be rejected with a fast move. Obi-wan pulled Anakin's hair suddenly and pushed him, "not like this," Anakin looked at him, a stab of fury filling his eyes, and moved away from him, "not like this," repeated Obi-wan, getting away from Anakin and leaning against a table.

Anakin let his forehead fall against the wall and stayed there for a few seconds, breathing heavily. Anakin was mad, no, furious, and Obi-wan was not willing to go back to the first days in which sex had been an excuse to fight with no words. _Not like this._

"What do you want?" asked Anakin suddenly, moving his eyes to Obi-wan, "you came here for a reason, right?"

"I…," Obi-wan swallowed hard and lowered his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest later, "I'm leaving, Anakin."

"What do you mean?"

"To the Outer Rim, the clone war… thought you should know," Anakin laughed softly, leaning against the wall.

"Why should I?"

"Alright, have it your way," Obi-wan started straightening his clothes, willing to go. Maybe it was better like this, ending the same way they had started.

"You're leaving," said Anakin, "just like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"No, I think it's great, but don't come back," Obi-wan arched an eyebrow, trying to decipher Anakin's expression, "you're supposed to leave for good, no coming back, I promise I won't, that way everything will be normal again, everything will be alright," Anakin buried his hands in his hair and sighed, "much better."

"Anakin, what–" Obi-wan stopped when Anakin started walking towards him, his furious face changed into a definitely sad one. Anakin took one hand to the back of Obi-wan's neck and pressed his lips against his, strongly, hurting more than caressing, and freed them as fast as he had taken them.

"Goodbye, Obi-wan."

* * *

Anakin had been furious and, when he had seen Obi-wan cross the door of his quarters, he had allowed his encountered feeling led him, the most typical of the I hate you but I love you kind of episode. His first intention had been to confront him, scream at him, but he had found himself drowning in Obi-wan's scent and kissing his skin, smiling when he had probed that Obi-wan couldn't resist his touch.

While his hands had started caressing his skin, he had realized that mixing fury with sex was not a good idea, it had never been. With an odd sense of déjà vu that kept filling him these days, he had seen himself months ago, when everything had started, when he had filtered all his resentment through sex, and he had wanted to stop, but hadn't been able to. Obi-wan, tough, had stopped everything. _Not like this._

Obi-wan. Obi-wan was leaving, again, and Anakin had stated that he didn't want to see him again. What would be the point? Torture? Anakin wasn't masochist, he didn't want close to him what he needed and couldn't have, so the farther Obi-wan was, the easier things would be. No fury or confusion, just… loneliness.

When Anakin entered his quarters, focused on his own self-pity, he didn't expect the blow that threw him to the floor. He tried to stand, but before he could do so and strong and heavy body fell on his, keeping his face against the floor. He didn't need to look to know who it was, since Marlo's smell had recorded itself in his memory years ago. A sour and strong smell, always mixing with the sweat produced by the effort he had to do to hold him.

"How are you, darling?" Anakin felt Marlo's breath against his ear and closed his eyes tightly, focusing enough to push Marlo's body with his own and roll on his back.

The movement, tough, wasn't enough, since Marlo pressed him again against the floor, pinning his arms above his head with two strong hands and looking at his eyes now that he could. Marlo smiled, rubbing his erection against Anakin's stomach and then buried his knee on the same spot. Marlo descended his lips on Anakin's and when he pushed his tongue through them, Anakin bit him strongly, feeling a metallic flavor in his mouth. Anakin struggled against Marlo and spited his own blood when he came closer again, only to feel Marlo's knee deeper in his stomach.

"Stay," grunted Marlo, but Anakin kept moving, fighting against the tears when he started feeling his strength leave him. He couldn't, he was too strong, too big, "you can't, can you, sweetheart?" Anakin tried to move his legs but, feeling incapable, he struggled with his robotic arm, freeing himself after a few seconds.

He raised as much as he could, but Marlo pushed him against the floor and connected his fist against his face. Anakin didn't scream, didn't produce a sound, but he felt hot blood falling from his eyebrow, sliding down his cheek and jaw.

"Beautiful," whispered Marlo looking at his own bloodied hand and licking it at the same time Anakin opened his eyes, "pity your dear Obi-wan is not here to protect you, don't you think? He would have been an extra amusement," Anakin pressed his teeth tightly and, before Marlo had time to hold him, his hand grabbed his neck, pressing strongly.

"At least I have someone to protect me," Anakin pressed stronger, but Marlo just laughed as best as he could.

"Do you really… think… do you think somebody cares about you?" the pressure against Marlo's neck diminished, but seconds later Anakin used his weight to push Marlo against the floor, still holding his neck, "are you… are you going to kill me?" Marlo coughed but Anakin didn't move his hand. He took the other one to his lightsaber and ignited it, the blue light illuminating the room. He took the weapon closer to Marlo, smelling the slight burnt scent the sword always exhaled.

"All my life you've made me feel inferior, all my life…," Anakin laughed softly, clutching the saber stronger, "my life is not perfect, it's quite fucked up actually, and the last thing I need is a figure from the past appearing randomly because he starts feeling as the scum he is. I don't want to see you ever again, I… I'm not afraid of you, not anymore," Marlo laughed and pushed against Anakin, making him loose his balance and fall back. The light of the saber disappeared, but when Anakin felt Marlo's body on him again he hit his head with the hilt he was still clutching.

Marlo's unconscious body fell on his, and Anakin pushed it and got away from him, watching the other man's blood staining the floor. He threw the saber away and got closer to Marlo once he controlled the shaking of his hands. A touch to his neck was enough to know that Marlo wasn't dead, but unconscious.

Anakin inhaled deeply, not knowing if he should feel relieved or scared and hugged his own knees. He would calm down, call someone, he would lave Marlo to the Council and everything would fine, everything would be perfect.

* * *

Obi-wan opened the door to his quarters after a few awkward moments. He had been feeling a presence behind it for a while but it seemed that whoever was there wasn't going to knock, so Obi-wan decided to just open. Behind the door, Obi-wan saw Anakin's figure, a sad expression and dry blood on his face.

"What–"

"This was an stupid idea," murmured Anakin, turning on his heels and starting to leave.

"No, wait," Obi-wan held Anakin's arm before he could leave and, suddenly, he had Anakin's body between his arms, "come on, step in," Obi-wan took one step back and allowed the door to close, hugging Anakin strongly.

Anakin relaxed against Obi-wan's body, thinking about how stupidly safe he felt between his strong arms and scent. He pressed against him a few seconds more and the separated, trying to leave again.

"Thanks, I'm leaving."

"Don't be silly, come here," Obi-wan took one of Anakin's hands between one of his own, making sure he didn't run away and took the other one to the wound in Anakin's brow, "looks worse than it is," he whispered, "come," Anakin let Obi-wan guide him to the bathroom and then cleaned his face when Obi-wan offered him a wet towel.

Obi-wan started to look for what he needed to disinfect Anakin's wound while his head moved quickly between millions of thoughts that took him to one name: Marlo. Only he could cause not only injuries, but that expression on Anakin's features.

"Sit down," he whispered seconds later, and Anakin obeyed while smiling slightly, "it's not my fault you're taller than you should be," Anakin smiled more widely, whining softly when Obi-wan put alcohol on his brow, "are you going to tell me about it?"

"You know it, don't you?" said Anakin, looking at his own hands, "can you save me the details?" Obi-wan nodded slowly, taking his hands away from Anakin and smiling.

"Are you alright?" Anakin nodded and that seemed to be enough to calm Obi-wan's homicidal thought and go back to the injure.

"I left him for the Council to judge."

"Wise decision."

"Windu was strangely nice," Obi-wan smiled, taking his hands away again and raising his face to examine his work.

"He is a good person… and they let you leave with that eyebrow?" asked Obi-wan suddenly.

"I promised I would go see a healer."

"Really… I think that's it."

"Aren't you going to kiss it better?" Obi-wan smiled softly, caressing Anakin's face and, descending slightly, he put his lips on the wounded brow and kissed it.

Obi-wan moved his face a little, but not enough to get away from Anakin's breath, which caressed his lips when Anakin looked up. Obi-wan half closed his eyes and descended on Anakin's face when he felt him moved towards his, and their lips found each other midway. Obi-wan fell kneeled between Anakin's legs at the same time Anakin cupped his face and parted his lips with his tongue. The kiss was slow and soft, a reconciliation mixed with breaths and tongues getting lost in known territory.

"I'm sorry," whispered Anakin when they separated, leaning his forehead on Obi-wan's and keeping his eyes closed.

"You don't have to be," Obi-wan caressed Anakin's face with a firm finger, caressing his features before catching his lower lip between his and drag him to the floor with him.

They kept their lips joined for a few seconds, more a caress than a kiss, until Anakin separated and leaned his head on Obi-wan's chest, hugging him as best as he could.

"Do you remember when I said that you had to leave for good and not come back and that I wouldn't do it either?" Obi-wan nodded, burying one hand between Anakin's curls, "can we start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, alright… dinner and bed, then?"

"That sounds… perfect."

* * *

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I could taste is this moment

And all I can breath is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't comming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am


	20. Accidentally in love

**TempleMistress: **well, here we are, you can return toyour natural color now. Yes, you were very right, I needed to kick Marlo's ass for real, I really did, as much as Anakin needed to go to Obi-wan after what happened. Glad you like my written kisses, I love writing them, more than the long sex scenes (not to say that I don't like writing those, of course). Well, thanks again, always, forever, and I hope you like the ending (gosh, is so har to say).

**alchemy dream: **no, I don´t think I'm a psychaiatrist (more like an engineer student, actually), but who knows? Might be my repressed career. I love the insight you give to the story, really, I'm glad that you can read so much between the lines, the idea of pride destroying them and of Anakin fighting abuse. Well, yes, ending, I can't believe it! Thanks, as always! (and yes, I had to put Iris somewhere, it's one of my all time favorites.)

**Xtinethepirate: **trust me, I would keep this going on forever, but it has end to end at some point. As for how it's going to end, well, I'm not telling you that, of course, he. Thank you, I really appreciate you reviewing, oh you queen of angst (I swear you are), and I hope you like this ending. (the angst-twins, that's a great name)

**BrynneErin: **thank you very much! We all hate Marlo I think, and he deserves to die (the bastard...), but at least I got his ass kicked. It's great that you find them cute, really. Thanks!

**Captain Starseeker: **I don't think you are going to have to kidnap me... (you don't know where I live, do you?) I have some ideas already... I'm very happy that you like it, and also that you're thinking about writing some Star Wars, I'll be sure to read it. Well... I'm not telling you how it ends, you´ll just have to read it. Thanks!

**Mara Potter: **thanks! Yes, it's ending, but you're right, everything needs and ending...

Well, er... author notes at the end...

* * *

_Chapter XX: Accidentally in love_

"We are what we are, enough with the stories and history", Gabriel Celaya

"Come on, fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep, dammit!", with a grunt an a hit to the mattress, Anakin decided to give up one more time. He couldn't sleep, his mantra hadn't worked, counting ships hadn't work, calling Padmé hadn't work (well, so she had suggested not very kindly to go look for Obi-wan for some midnight entertainment, but he was not going to do that), a glass of milk hadn't worked, focusing on the Force hadn't worked and now, a few minutes after the sun had risen, it was pretty clear that no method was going to work. Great.

With a second grunt, Anakin moved the four blankets that were covering him and that, for some reason, gave him no extra heat, and took his steps to the bathroom. He would get a shower and then he would go and train for a long time, enough for his tired body to fall irremediably on the mattress and for his mind to focus on the moves of his sword.

Half dragging his feet, Anakin reached the general training room. Most people preferred smaller ones, but he felt better among other people, looking at his own movements, comparing, correcting his techniques. The lightsaber was an incredible instrument, and he would never learn to use completely, there was always something new, something to improve, and Anakin enjoyed doing it. In any case, he doubted there would be someone there at this time of the morning. Nevertheless, he wasn't surprised when the only presence in the room was that of Obi-wan Kenobi.

Obi-wan's eyes were closed, and he stayed in the most deep silence while his muscles stretched with precision to do the necessary maneuvers, completely different from Anakin, who would never close his eyes with a saber between his hands and who usually produced any sound his body asked for. The truth was it was almost as if Obi-wan was in the middle of an active meditation instead of practicing fight steps. His movements were fluid, quick, almost hypnotic, and they only stopped when Obi-wan felt a pair of eyes on him.

Obi-wan opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to focus his view and, when he distinguished Anakin's figure leaning on a wall, he didn't worry with hiding his smile, a gesture Anakin returned while approaching him.

"It's very early," whispered Obi-wan, moving away the hair that stick to his forehead.

"I haven't been sleeping all that well these days."

"I can tell," said Obi-wan ghosting one finger under Anakin's eyes, "you look awful."

"I never look awful, I look… casual and modern," Obi-wan laughed softly while Anakin tried to comb his unruly hair, "how do you feel about some sparring?"

"Last time you said that I ended up in the hospital ward," Anakin nodded, biting his lip softly.

"I'll be nice this time, I promise," Anakin smiled when Obi-wan started walking towards the center of the room and, after taking off his cloak, he followed him and faced him when they reached the spot.

Obi-wan distinguished the moment in which Anakin launched against him with ameticulous perfection, noticing from the change in his grip to the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Anakin's moves were precise and aggressive, completely opposite to those of Obi-wan. Obi-wan was what Qui-gon used to call a book fighter, capable of memorizing every step and when to use it, agile, strong and always in a defensive position. Anakin, tough, was much more free, every one of his steps was perfectly calculated and still, they lacked any kind of theoretical base Obi-wan recognized. Anakin moved by instinct, adopting a wild and unique style, perfect.

Their weapons stopped colliding for a few seconds to allow them to watch their opponent. Obi-wan took some preventive steps, making them walk in circles as hunter and prey, getting him ready for the next unpredictable move. It didn't take long and soon, they were fighting again, sword against sword.

Fighting against Anakin was new and exciting, Obi-wan had never faced someone like him. Anakin exhaled a raw energy, his moves were perfectly synchronized, as if the weapon was an extension of his arm, an element he could control with his mind, a member of his own. His mark as a Jedi. This was what made Anakin so intimidating, that way of moving outside the book and with a vitality no one else had. For the first time, Obi-wan saw in Anakin what Qui-gon had noticed so many years ago, that something no other Jedi possessed, that _emotion._

Anakin smiled when he noticed Obi-wan's wrist turning a little, holding his sword in a different grip. Attack position. Written in a book, theoretical, yes, but a position only used for impossible cases. Obi-wan was going to fight with him for real, and was going to do it in his very own way. The changes in Obi-wan's moves were imperceptible for an untrained eye, but Anakin could distinguish every step, every stretch, every breath, every tension. Obi-wan was the perfect fighter, he followed all the canons and he did it effectively, even in what had become a more aggressive fight.

When their sabers collided once more, they both stayed in the middle of the empty room, pushing against the other, holding their weapons stronger, matching their fast breathings. They kept their looks on each other's eyes, tense, in a wilder fight than the one between their sabers and still, their lips stayed curved in accomplice smiles. Fighter against fighter, sword against sword, look against look and, suddenly, mouth against mouth.

The sabers were abandoned on the floor, forgotten and substituted by tongues forming their own battle between anxious mouths. Obi-wan left his precise movements for others lacking any kind of study or technique, frenetic but firm, his hands looking for a free space among Anakin's clothing until finding a spot of hot sweaty skin. Anakin produced a moan that was drowned between their mouths, mixing with their fast breathings and, without leaving Obi-wan's lips, he pushed him softly until Obi-wan's back found a wall and they both recovered their balance.

Obi-wan buried one hand in Anakin's curls, pressing him more against himself while Anakin's hands got rid of his belt and sank in the soft skin of his stomach. Anakin's lips left Obi-wan's to descend down his neck, kissing softly skin that, even when it was well known, it appeared new.

"Anakin," whispered Obi-wan, "Anakin... training room…," Anakin's lips left Obi-wan's neck and Obi-wan had to bite his tongue not to complain for the loss.

"I think that wasn't a coherent sentence," replied Anakin between hard pants.

"Anybody could co–"

"Knight Kenobi," Obi-wan left Anakin's skin the same moment the voice reached his ears and he took his eyes to the door of the room, where master Ki-Adi looked at him with disapproval and Mace with an elegantly arched eyebrow.

"Er…"

"Masters, we were leaving, good morning," Anakin took the hand of a very paralyzed Obi-wan Kenobi and dragged him, literally, to the showers, where some of the people there looked at their entwined fingers with a morbid curiosity.

"Two times," murmured Obi-wan suddenly, looking into Anakin's honey colored eyes, "two times," Obi-wan raised a couple of trembling fingers indicating the number, "what's master Ki-Adi going to think?"

"That you have a kink for sex in public?" suggested Anakin without hiding an amused smile.

"It's not funny," groaned Obi-wan almost pouting.

"Of course it is."

"You have a very twisted sense of funny," Anakin laughed softly while leaning against a wall and, seconds later, Obi-wan followed while he shook his head, "Mace is going to tease me endlessly."

"Hey!" they both turned their faces to look at the man who had interrupted the conversation, strong and wearing a very short towel, "if you want to get touchy go get a room," with a perfectly synchronized movement, they both lowered their looks to their entwined hands and separated them fast, burying them in clothes or hair.

"Er… well…," started Anakin seconds after to the man who already walked away from them, "you should get a longer towel, I can see your butt from here! It's not pretty! Maybe with a bit of exercise and–"

"Anakin!"

"I was just being objective."

"Sure you were," Obi-wan took one hand to his eyes and rubbed them until he felt Anakin's hand stop him.

"You've got to stop doing that, it can't be healthy," Obi-wan smiled softly, lowering his hand, "well…"

"Well…"

"I... I'll see you outside?" Obi-wan looked at Anakin, not having expected such an offer. Against his common sense, he nodded.

* * *

"Want some?" when Obi-wan put one foot outside the showers, the first thing he saw was Anakin smiling and offering him something from a brown bag.

"Almonds?" he asked after looking inside the bag.

"Yes," nodded Anakin, lowering his arms when Obi-wan shook his head, "I didn't have breakfast and dry fruit is supposed to give you energy."

"You went training without having breakfast?" asked Obi-wan motioning outside and starting to walk towards the gardens.

"Well, I don't cook, last time I tried there was a bit of an accident in the kitchen," Obi-wan laughed softly, avoiding then Anakin's playful blow, "and the dinning hall is always filled with… people."

"Yes, I know, people everywhere, where are we going?"

"You know what I mean, there's always the typical person you don't want to talk to, or the ones that want to fight you one more time or something, it's unpleasant," Obi-wan shook his head and, after ruffling Anakin's hair, he smiled.

"You're a lost case."

"And you're far too kind."

* * *

In Obi-wan's opinion, this had to be the most surreal situation he had ever been in. He was in the Temple's gardens, his back against a tree and Anakin's head resting on his lap while they both stayed silent. Peaceful, perfect and impossible. In this moment, the past didn't seem to matter, not even the near future, but just the fact of being there, together.

Was this so much to ask for? Obi-wan didn't want anything else. He didn't want a perfect relationship, he knew there was a lot of Anakin he didn't knew, a lot of issues between them and still, he was just asking to be able to enjoy this moments in his company.

Anakin looked up, covering his eyes with a hand to avoid the rays of light that filtered through the leaves of the trees and smiled softly while his other hand played unconsciously with Obi-wan's fingers. Obi-wan lowered his eyes to Anakin's, was he really asking for something impossible?

"What are you thinking about?" asked Anakin, lowering the hand that covered his eyes and closing them.

"Nothing really," whispered Obi-wan, looking forward, "it's just been a long time since I felt this…," Obi-wan paused for a while, looking for the right word, "relaxed."

"Yes, it's been a couple of tough months," nodded Anakin.

"Tell me about it," groaned Obi-wan taking one hand to his chest.

"Is it still purple?"

"A little."

"And they are sending you to some lost planet without being completely recovered?" asked Anakin, opening his eyes again and half closing them automatically, "shouldn't you rest some more?"

"We don't have much people, Anakin, and I'm ok, don't make me feel like an old man."

"I guess you're right," sighed Anakin, "but try to return conscious this time, yes? I don't like seeing you in a hospital bed," Anakin closed his eyes again when Obi-wan looked at him, "you looked so… fragile. It was a little scary to think that was you."

"Mace said it took you some days to actually enter," Obi-wan bit his lips, not wanting to get an aggressive response, but he just saw Anakin's honey colored eyes open and look directly at him.

"I don't like hospitals," Obi-wan didn't insist, deciding not to push the issue, he would have time to find out about it and– no, time, probably, was the one thing he didn't have, "why did you go?" Anakin arched an eyebrow, "to see me, why did you go to see me?"

"Because... I...," _because I love you, because I care for you, because I was scared, because I need you, _"I just did."

* * *

"You are conscious that this is–"

"Uncivilized?"

"Unorthodox," corrected Obi-wan while taking a bite of his chocolate pie with his spoon, "skipping a meal andeating thensweets can't be a good thing to do."

"Just think that when you go to the Outer Rim you won't be able to eat sweets," whispered Anakin, "in the last mission I was sent to this lost planet in which the only good thing was the alcohol, so add to that the cold and this girl that insisted on getting into my pants… I understand, really, no one can resist my raw sensuality and my–did you just threw me a nut?" Anakin took the offending peace of fruit between his fingers and pointed at Obi-wan with an accusing finger, while Obi-wan just nodded, "alright, that's it," Anakin threw the nut back at his aggressor, but Obi-wan threw it against a wall with a soft move of his hands, "that was a completely inappropriate use of the Force… I think I'm a bad influence on you."

"Definitely."

* * *

"This place is a mess," said Obi-wan avoiding a wrinkled and carelessly abandoned cloak on the floor of Anakin's quarters.

"You already told me once," smiled Anakin, opening the door to the balcony and stepping outside. Obi-wan followed his steps and leaned on the rail, imitating Anakin's position, "aren't they beautiful?" Obi-wan turned his face towards Anakin, staring at his features outlined by the night lights, "the stars I mean," Obi-wan nodded, looking at the sky, "when I look at the universe, so big and so full of life, I feel like it is the only thing that matters. How can one person save all this, take all the universe on his back, on his hands?"

"The Chosen One," whispered Obi-wan, looking at Anakin's eyes, which were staring at him.

"Do you believe in the prophecy, Obi-wan?" Obi-wan just shrugged.

"At some level, I guess," Anakin lowered his eyes, looking then back at the sky, "does it really matter? You are what you are, titles or other people's aspirations mean nothing," Anakin half smiled, nodding.

"I guess, but don't you think that there's a destiny?"

"I don't like to think that there's an exterior force taking my decisions."

"Yes, but… for example, us."

"Us?"

"If you had trained me," started Anakin, raising one hand to avoid Obi-wan from stopping the conversation, "we would probably be in a situation very close to this one. You didn't train me and yet, here we are," Obi-wan nodded, smiling softly.

"I still like to believe in more tangible things," Anakin looked at Obi-wan, waiting until he did the same. He smiled softly and took one step towards him.

"Am I tangible enough?" Obi-wan took one hand to Anakin's lips and, seconds later, his mouth followed him, kissing softly while Anakin joined their bodies and buried one hand in his hair, deepening what had just become a kiss.

Obi-wan's hands looked for pieces of skin desperately until Anakin's upper clothing was abandoned on the floor. Anakin shivered slightly when the cold night air touched his naked skin, so Obi-wan caressed his back with hot hands while their steps took them into the room.

The back of Anakin's knees met the bed, but before laying on it, he got rid of Obi-wan's clothes, while Obi-wan did the same. When they both fell to the bed, naked, skin against skin, their mouths found each other again, sweet and slow in contrast to the their hands, which caressed every piece of skin strongly, as if their tact could imprint itself in the other's skin.

Obi-wan was almost expecting someone to come in and interrupt them again, but he knew it wasn't going to happen, he knew no force was going to stop this unless he or Anakin did so. He knew, with the same certainty that he knew master Ki-Adi wasn't going to appear, that they weren't going to stop. Obi-wan couldn't, didn't want to do it.

With a quick move, Anakin turned them around, getting on top of Obi-wan and stopping for a few seconds to look into his blue eyes, bright, dilated and perfect.

"Are we saying goodbye?" Anakin whispered with a husky voice while one of his hands entwined with one of Obi-wan's, pressing their fingers together. Obi-wan just nodded, incapable of pronouncing one word and caught Anakin's lips between his, kissing them softly, slowly, with a firm but tentative tongue, sinking it the hot breath he was not going to feel ever again on his skin.

Obi-wan turned them again, getting on top of Anakin and descending his lips down his neck, licking his collarbone and catching a dark nipple between his teeth while his fingers found Anakin's entrance. Anakin arched against Obi-wan's body, bringing him back to his mouth, caressing his spine and getting them even closer.

They separated their lips only when Obi-wan entered him, their mouths producing sounds that their ears had already forgotten. Anakin wrapped his legs around Obi-wan's waist and imitated his fast rhythm, joining their bodies completely, forgetting for a moment that this was the last time.

It all ended up too soon, or maybe too late, none of them could be sure, because they felt as if they had been in the same bed for years and yet, no quantity of time could be enough. Obi-wan let his weight fall on Anakin's body, his agitated breathing caressing his sweaty neck, and Anakin spread his limbs on the mattress, except for the hand he kept entwined with Obi-wan's. They stayed in the same position until sleep caught up with them and, even asleep, their bodies stayed close until, at some point of the night, Obi-wan left the room.

* * *

Obi-wan sited in the center of the room after closing the blinds and turning off the lights. He put his hands on his knees, closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to drown in the unconsciousness of the Force, in an universe of peace that would allow him to abandon every thought. Five minutes later, he stopped trying and, with a sigh, he laid on the floor.

He couldn't meditate. Meditation had always been his way of escaping, his ally, the only way of finding some peace when things got complicated but, of course, Anakin turned everything around. They had shared a perfect day, the goodbye they both deserved, the one he had been expecting to leave it all behind, but Anakin was still there, everywhere, turning his world upside down and making him think that maybe, _maybe_ there was something he could do.

He stood up and took one hand to his neck while opening the blinds again, allowing the light of the day to bathe his quarters. He looked outside and, after that, he turned on his heels and watched every part of his room. How many years had he spent there, alone? More than he could remember and still, they had never looked so… empty. Yes, empty, because Anakin wasn't there. But the fact that hurt the most was that when he returned from the Outer Rim they would still be empty, every second of every day, just like every piece of his heart.

* * *

Anakin had missed people that had been a part of his life, he still did. His mother, Qui-gon, Padmé and, as a new and ironic addition, Obi-wan. The thing was that remembering his mother and Qui-gon was something he couldn't stop doing, because they were gone, their bodies buried or burned, away from him, living in a world he couldn't reach, condemned to miss them. Padmé, he had recovered Padmé, his best friend, his confessor, the woman who, when he had gone to ask what to do had looked at him sternly until her eyes had turned kind and had said: look, Ani, I can't tell you what to feel.

Obi-wan.

Obi-wan Kenobi.

He had never been a part of his plans. Obi-wan had been a ghost, a shadow, a presence to blame, until he had become a soft tangible body, someone to miss. Obi-wan wasn't dead, he was there, close enough for him to reach him, so close that the idea of losing him seemed absurd. Anakin was missing Obi-wan, and he was doing it _voluntarily_, which was just, just…

"Crazy," he whispered to the empty room.

* * *

When Anakin opened the door, decided to face Obi-wan, to tell him something, anything, he was surprised by finding himbehind the white metal, a soft smile between his lips and a package between his hands.

"Er... hi," he whispered when he deducted Obi-wan was not going to start a conversation.

"This came today for you," Obi-wan offered Anakin the package, "they didn't know who it was for, but since there was another for me, they left it there," Anakin nodded, taking the package between his hand and reading who it was for. Indeed, "cookie" was not a very known Jedi around the Temple. Anakin smiled, and Obi-wan couldn't help but mimic the gesture.

"What is it?" Anakin moved from the door, inviting Obi-wan to enter. Obi-wan doubted for a few seconds before taking one step to the front and letting the door close behind him with a soft hiss.

"A scarf and an invitation to Thania and Jacob's bonding."

"A scarf?" asked Anakin, unwrapping a piece of black, thick fabric.

"The message said that she couldn't allow her cookie to get sick and that I should make sure you took it everywhere," Anakin shook his head, smiling again. They both stayed in silence then. Anakin motioned to a sofa and they both sited next to each other, Obi-wan looking at his hands and Anakin at the window.

"When are you leaving?" whispered Anakin suddenly, making Obi-wan look at him.

"At the end of the week," Anakin nodded, biting is lip, doubting.

"What if I told you, hypothetically… that I don't want you to go?" Obi-wan frowned unconsciously, taking one hand to his neck, suddenly shy.

"I have to go, real or hypothetically, it's a mission," he answered finally. Anakin nodded and lowered his eyes again.

"Yes, sure, of course."

"Although, well, I guess that… that…"

"What?"

"There is an empty place so, hypothetically, you could come," Obi-wan crossed his arms over his chest, trying to decipher Anakin's expression.

"Let's suppose that, in this hypothetical situation of ours, I decided to go, then what?" Obi-wan shrugged, shook his head, lowered his eyes and, finally, he sighed.

"I don't know."

"Right, of course," Anakin nodded, getting up, "I don't know why I even bother."

"What do you mean?", Obi-wan stood up too, trying to look into Anakin's eyes.

"Nothing at all… you should leave," Anakin motioned to the door, but Obi-wan didn't move.

"I thought we were talking."

"I don't think that qualifies as a conversation, now, does it?" murmured Anakin while crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't need this Obi-wan, I don't need–"

"What? What the hell are we talking about now?" Anakin just shook his head, so Obi-wan got closer to him, "what? Just tell–"

"Look, why don't you just go and fuck Mace Windu or whoever it is you're screwing this days and leave me alone? The last thing I need is you pity."

"But I don't– I didn't– Force! Whatever you want," Obi-wan just shrugged and started walking towards the door.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Well, what do you want me to say, Anakin? I'm tired of trying to decipher you, you're impossible and-and-and why do you even care what I do? Why do you care about anything at all, why do you care–"

"Because I love you, you oblivious idiot!" when Obi-wan registered the screamed words, his eyes opened enormously, and his lips parted involuntarily, giving him the appearance of a very breathless fish. Anakin just lowered his eyes, putting his hands inside his pockets, "I'm–I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just going to… to…," but before he could decide what to do with himself, he felt Obi-wan's hand on his and, suddenly, his lips caressing his own so softly it was almost unreal.

"I love you too," Obi-wan's voice sounded strange pronouncing those words, but he found that they rolled quite easily from his tongue.

"But… but… are you sure?" Obi-wan arched an eyebrow, trying to find Anakin's eyes with his own, "but you think I'm irritating and annoying and–"

"Yes, all that," Anakin nodded, and then he took one finger to Obi-wan's face, tracing his forehead, his nose, his cheek, his jaw, until he kissed his lips. He had almost expected to be rejected, but Obi-wan's lips moved against his, slow and sensual, and his tongue found his between their mouths, caressing in a known way.

"So… I just go to the Outer Rim with you and we do this, that easy?"

"We try to do this… you call this easy? How about the past moths? They had been quite miserable."

"I guess you're right, but in a romantic novel there would have been a lot more crying and insulting," Obi-wan chuckled softly, hugging Anakin when he put his head on his shoulder.

"I still find you irritating, if that works for you," Anakin gave him a playful slap on the back, "and I think you're too tall."

"Not really, you're just tiny."

"I am not tiny," Anakin laughed slightly and held stronger to Obi-wan's body, feeling that if he let go, he was going to lose him, "if we're going to do this, you're going to have to be less messy," Anakin raised his eyes, surveying the room.

"Only if you promise to be less strict."

"That's a deal," they shook hands before walking back to the sofa and sitting together, facing the window and hugging each other tightly, trying to fight the surrealist feeling of the whole situation.

"We should have done this months ago."

"I guess… but you're too stubborn."

"Me?"

"Ok… we both are, but I think we're getting better."

It was not a fairy tale ending, the truth was it wasn't even an ending, it was a beginning. They were both strong independent men who had gone through too may things and still, they had survived, they had moved on fighting the difficulties. Nothing was going to change, they were what they were and they were going to continue moving on but, from now on, they would do it together.

The End.

* * *

Tara! That's it. I can't beleive I actually finished this, I feel like I've writing it for years, and it's a very scary thought to know that I'm no longer going to do it.

Well, you've seen that the ending is very simple, but I think the emotions in the fanfic have always been, I really don't think it needs more than it has. I do hope you can read between the lines, though.

When I started this, I didn't have a happy ending in mind, but I've changed my mind a million times while writing it, and when I started this last chapter, I wondered once again if I had made the right choice. I re-read some of the chapters and I decided that they deserved a happy ending as much as I did, besides, I really think they needed to learn how easy it was to say I love you (it would have saved me half of the chapters if they had learned it before, really).

Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all, it really feels great to know that people read and like this (specially when most of you are such awesome writers) and I do hope you stay with me in new projects (which I already have in mind).

Thank you all, sorry for what looks like an Oscar speech, and much love and hugs to you all.

Monchy

Accidentally in love – Counting Crows

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
I think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

come on, come on  
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies  
belting out sunlight  
shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)

come on, come on  
spin a little tighter  
come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
come on, come on  
just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love


End file.
